


Не в этой реальности

by Nepisaka (koalasreadings)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalasreadings/pseuds/Nepisaka
Summary: Северус Снейп в лесу Дин совершает маленький промах, и это резко меняет его жизнь.Альтернативное развитие событий, по сравнению с каноном.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Метка пре-слэш к данной работе относится ровно в той степени, насколько это хочет видеть читатель.

У Северуса был план. Минут за пятнадцать до этого он так и сказал Дамблдору – точнее его портрету, дававшему ему наставления в этот тяжёлый учебный год, год, когда он, Северус Снейп, стал директором Хогвартса.

Он шёл по тёмному лесу в поисках небольшого озерца – под ногами хрустели опавшие листья, слегка прикрытые снегом – и нёс скрытый под складками своей дорожной мантии меч Гриффиндора, который ему нужно было кое-кому передать. В этот вечер, двадцать седьмого декабря, им наконец-то стало известно, где разбили свой лагерь Поттер, Грейнджер и Уизли – вчерашние школьники, так и не закончившие Хогвартс, скрывавшиеся по лесам и полям от правящего режима, установленного в магической Англии Тёмным Лордом, и выполнявшие поручение, данное им лично директором Хогвартса Альбусом Дамблдором, когда тот был ещё жив.

Загвоздка состояла в том, что Северус ни в коем случае не должен был выдать им своей личности, ведь по всеобщему мнению он был приспешником Тёмного Лорда, и легенду эту нужно было поддерживать всеми правдами и неправдами. А значит просто отдать им меч он не мог. Конечно, его можно было просто оставить на видном месте, но тогда желающий подобрать его просто схватил бы пустоту – меч давался в руки только храбрецам и требовал от временного владельца проявления героизма, после чего служил ему верой и правдой. При любой попытке прикосновения к нему постороннего человека, кроме случаев когда он передавался из рук в руки, меч просто исчезал и возвращался на своё законное место – в хранилище, расположенное в кабинете директора Хогвартса. Вот поэтому-то Северус и придумал свой план.

Подходящее озеро, достаточно глубокое, для того чтобы пришлось нырнуть, доставая до дна, – а значит проявить храбрость, нашлось быстро. Растапливая тонкий лёд над водой и вынимая из-под мантии меч, Северус в раздражении размышлял, что знать, какую такую важную работу выполнял сейчас Поттер, ему, конечно же, было не положено, зато, чем всё это для того должно было закончиться, ему с готовностью сообщили. Мало того, когда-нибудь ему нужно будет передать эту невесёлую правду самому мальчишке, и от правды этой никуда было не деться: Гарри Поттеру _придётся_ умереть – добровольно пойти на смерть от руки Тёмного Лорда. Сжав зубы, Северус выпустил меч из рук, и тот, с тихим плеском погрузившись в воду, пошёл ко дну.

Северус снова заморозил лунку, отошёл от озера за купу деревьев с толстыми гладкими стволами, убрал заклинанием собственные следы на снегу и вызвал патронуса. С кончика его палочки слетела сотканная из света лань. «Приведи Гарри Поттера на озеро», сказал он ей и, когда она ускакала, стал ждать.

Северус знал, что полянка, где Поттер с друзьями остановился на ночь, была недалеко – после своей трансгрессии в лес он на пробу послал патронуса и специально стал искать озеро поближе к указанному ланью месту. Найти их другим способом было бы невозможно – каждый раз, останавливаясь где-то, они окружали свой лагерь всевозможными защитными заклинаниями, в том числе – необнаружения. Только заклинание патронуса – телесного патронуса – светлейшее из всех, могло помочь в таком случае, и только если искомый человек находился относительно недалеко, иначе проследить за мгновенным перемещением сотканного из света животного было бы попросту невозможно.

Поттер пришёл достаточно быстро. Со своего наблюдательного пункта Северус видел, как его светящаяся проводница растаяла в воздухе и мальчишка, вынув палочку, зажёг Люмос и стал осматривать озеро и лес вокруг. Северус был достаточно далеко, чтобы Поттер не смог его разглядеть в слабом свете на кончике палочки, который едва ли достигал его укрытия, однако, предосторожность никогда не могла быть лишней, и он слегка качнулся в сторону, чтобы тень ствола скрыла его полностью.

И тут произошло то, чего не случалось с ним много лет – он допустил непростительную оплошность: поскользнулся на мокром от снега корне дерева и, потеряв равновесие, с шумом наступил на какую-то ветку. Испуганный вздох со стороны Поттера сообщил ему, что, несмотря на весь свой опыт незаметного выслеживания, сегодня он допустил двойной промах – ещё и заглушающее заклинание забыл на себя наложить. Северус замер, как мышь, и только и успел подумать, что такого неслыханного разгильдяйства он от себя ну никак не ожидал, как вопрос «Кто здесь?», произнесенный дрогнувшим голосом, и с наигранной смелостью выкрикнутое следом «Отвечай!», заставили его смириться с неизбежным: мальчишка сейчас начнёт искать источник шума, и Северусу ничего не оставалось, кроме как исчезнуть. Даже если Поттер услышит хлопок, сопровождающий трансгресию, это было всё-таки меньшим из зол: узнать, кто именно принес меч Гриффиндора, он не должен был ни в коем случае. Уже крутясь на пятке, Северус услышал как Поттер выкрикнул что-то ещё, но трансгрессионный гул в ушах заглушил его слова.

С тяжёлым сердцем вернувшись в Хогвартс, Северус не знал, чем себя занять, ходил по кабинету туда-сюда, то и дело спрашивал, нет ли вестей от троицы в лесу, у портрета Финеаса Найджелуса Блэка, одного из прежних директоров школы, другой портрет которого по счастливой случайности находился в сумочке мисс Грейнджер, что позволяло тому перемещаться из одного места в другое и, если сумочка была открыта, слушать разговоры беглецов. Новостей не было, и Северус проклинал себя на чём свет стоит. Поскользнуться на корне дерева – уму не постижимо! И даже не подстраховаться заглушающими! Мерлин, ну как такое могло случиться? Шпион, называется! А Поттер тоже хорош – раскричался на весь лес «Кто здесь?» Что было бы, если бы это действительно оказались враги? Болван несчастный! Идиот! Тупица! И непонятно было, сможет ли вспугнутый мальчишка после всего этого найти припрятанный меч – на дне озера, да ещё и подо льдом. Станет ли вообще искать? Зная несообразительность Поттера, Северус опасался, что не станет. Вот, чёрт!

Не в силах больше оставаться в неведении, Северус решил, что снова отправится в лес и сам всё узнает. На этот раз он будет таким осторожным, что никто его не увидит и не услышит.

Когда он уже собирался открыть дверь, ведущую из кабинета, позади раздалось до крайности взволнованное:

– Директор, директор! Она снова открывала сумочку! Сказала «Вот, возьми это». Ну, эта, гр… девчонка Грейнджер!

Северус кинулся назад, к стене с портретами.

– Что ещё она сказала? Других голосов вы не слышали?

Сердце у него колотилось как бешеное.

– Нет, директор, она лишь вытащила что-то из сумочки и тут же её снова закрыла.

– Продолжайте следить! – приказал Северус и, немного подумав, добавил чуть более мягким тоном: – Спасибо вам, директор Блэк.

Волшебник на портрете поклонился и исчез за рамой.

Северус снова в волнении заходил по кабинету. Кому Грейнджер адресовала свои слова: Поттеру, Уизли? И что она доставала из сумки? Уж не тёплый ли плед? Вдруг Поттер всё-таки нашёл на дне озера его подношение? Стоило ли гадать – надо было возвращаться в лес и всё проверить самому!

Северус почти дошёл – да что уж греха таить, он практически бежал – до границ защитного анти-трансгрессионного барьера вокруг территории Хогвартса, как вдруг его левую руку словно обожгло огнём. Хозяин и господин его, великий Лорд Волдеморт, чье имя никому из желающих оставаться в живых вот уже почти полгода нельзя было произносить, вызывал своих верных слуг явиться пред светлы очи свои. Ох, ну как же это было не вовремя! С недобрым предчувствием, понимая, что ни в какой лес он больше не идёт – во всяком случае, пока, – Северус без промедления отправился в нынешнюю резиденцию Тёмного Лорда – поместье семейства Малфоев, чей глава, Люциус, проштрафился перед владыкой и теперь всеми способами пытался снискать его расположение.

* * *

Войдя в дом, Северус с порога почувствовал неладное: радостный смех Беллатрисы Лестрейндж, который доносился из гостиной, не предвещал ничего хорошего. С замирающим сердцем он шагнул в просторную комнату, и открывшаяся картина вмиг оборвала все его надежды и чаяния. Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, в ушах зазвенело, и он стоял, как громом пораженный, изо всех оставшихся сил стараясь сохранить безразличное выражение лица. В центре комнаты, перед Тёмным Лордом, сгорбившись и опустив голову, на коленях стоял связанный Гарри Поттер.

Северуса будто обухом по голове огрели. В мозгу билась единственная мысль: как такое могло произойти?

Вокруг толпились люди. Кто-то ткнул Северуса в бок, и он машинально посмотрел в ту сторону. Это был Макнейр.

– Ты чего кислый какой, Снейп? – спросил тот, – сам что-ли пацана хотел поймать? – Северус уставился на него, почти не видя, а тот засмеялся. – Да расслабься ты, здесь бы многие этого хотели! Повезло Долохову, ничего не скажешь. – Макнейр с присвистом втянул воздух.

«Я должен был передать мальчишке… Я должен был сказать… что его участь – добровольная смерть», стучало у Северуса в висках. Передать Северус никому ничего не успел – судя по всему, даже треклятый меч, раз Поттера так быстро схватили, – и сейчас мальчишка должен был умереть – ни о чём не догадываясь, и не по своей воле. Северус был на грани отчаяния. Работу свою Поттер явно не закончил, меч не получил… Если только его друзья знают, что нужно делать, – вдруг мелькнула мысль, и надежда, что не всё ещё потеряно, снова вспыхнула в груди Северуса, но он тут же устыдился её: ведь Поттера сейчас лишат жизни, и произойдёт это у него на глазах.

В своём отчаянии Северус понимал, что того было уже не спасти, однако он страстно желал узнать ответ на вопрос: как тот попался в лапы Долохову, где именно был схвачен? Он огляделся по сторонам. Народу собралось уже немало. Тихо переговаривавшиеся между собой голоса сливались в тихий гомон вокруг молчаливой сцены в центре комнаты. Оттуда, из центра, доносился только безумный смех Беллатрисы, то стихающий, то восходящий до нестерпимых высот. На внутренней границе круга, образованного толпой пожирателей, гордо выпрямившись во весь свой рост, стоял Долохов. Почти не чуя ног под собой, Северус стал пробираться к нему.

– Как ты его нашёл? – тихо, безо всяких предисловий обратился он к явно довольному собой пожирателю. Его голос звучал спокойно, несмотря на то что мир его только что рухнул.

– Заклятие Табу, – ответил иностранец, с надменной улыбкой кривя губы на и без того перекошенном лице.

Глазами он следил за Беллатрисой. Та кружила вокруг своего обожаемого господина, застывшего в задумчивости посреди огромной, полной людьми комнаты, и не обращавшего ни на кого внимания, даже на свою сжавшуюся на полу жертву.

– Дурень выкрикивал имя нашего повелителя в лесу, можешь себе представить? – Долохов вдруг оторвался от забавлявшего его зрелища, и повернулся к Северусу, усмехаясь и приподняв брови вверх. – Он просто псих! Я бы в жизни не поверил, если бы сам там не был! Стоял и разговаривал с пустым воздухом, чудик! Я лично проверял – там никого больше не было. – Покачав головой и с усмешкой цокнув языком, он снова повернулся к мизансцене впереди.

До Северуса смысл его слов доходил не сразу. Первое, о чём он подумал, было каким же надо было быть идиотом, чтобы так подставиться: произнести имя Тёмного Лорда вслух – да даже шёпотом! – значило моментально вызвать к себе его слуг. Ну неужели Поттер до сих пор этого не знал? Бездарный глупец!

Однако мысль, пришедшая следом, пронзила его, как стрела. Стоя вот так, близко к центру, смотря на связанного Поттера в упор, Северус вдруг отчётливо осознал: это он сам был виноват в поимке мальчишки. Это _его_ неуклюжесть и забывчивость заставили того разговаривать «с пустым воздухом», как выразился Долохов. На его, Северусовых, плечах будет лежать ответственность за невыполненную работу Поттера, за его неминуемую преждевременную гибель, за проваленную операцию в лесу и возможно даже – о, Мерлин – за проигранную войну. Даже надежда на друзей Поттера и то, что они как-нибудь сумеют закончить порученное ему дело, была раздавлена холодной тяжестью этой неприподъёмной вины.

Северус был не в силах больше смотреть на мальчишку, которого он так глупо подставил под удар и участь которого предрешил. Он опустил глаза. На ковре, возле связанных ног Поттера он увидел какие-то предметы. Северус решил, что скорее всего это были вещи, найденные при обыске схваченного: осколок зеркала, обрывок цепочки, какой-то мохнатый мешочек, шарообразный предмет золотистого цвета. Северус пригляделся – это был снитч, безжизненно лежавший среди остального хлама; Северус не находил в себе сил удивляться несообразности присутствия мячика для Квиддича среди вещей Поттера.

Там же, на ковре лежала волшебная палочка – переломленная пополам, с концами, соединёнными только гибкой сердцевиной. Северус вдруг живо представил себе, как Долохов с его парнями вываливаются из пустоты, окружавшей Поттера, вышибают палочку из его рук и перебивают её одним из своих заклятий, направленных на её не ожидавшего такого внезапного нападения хозяина.

Внутри Северуса всё переворачивалось от мешанины чувств. Злость на Поттера и его глупость (ну зачем тому понадобилось спрашивать незнакомца в лесу о Лорде?) перемешивалась со злостью на самого себя – и это была адская смесь. К злости добавлялись едкое чувство вины, выжигающее нервы насквозь, и бессилие что-то изменить, доводившее до полнейшего отчаяния, от которого мозг переставал мыслить логически и вовсе норовил переключиться на одни животные инстинкты. Северус стиснул зубы, сжал волю в кулак и заставил себя снова посмотреть на Поттера.

Руки того были скручены за спиной, грудь и плечи дополнительно перевязаны, голени стянуты веревкой от щиколоток до коленей. Взлохмаченная голова опущена, выражения лица не видно, разбитые очки сдвинуты на лоб, ворот рубашки порван. Северус вспомнил, что в лесу мальчишка был одет теплее. Значило ли это, что его обобрали, прежде чем доставить Лорду? Хотя, даже если это было и так, ничего более ценного, чем тёплый свитер, при нём не нашли, ведь Долохова и его прихвостней, поймавших мальчишку, Тёмный Лорд наверняка допрашивал лично, а что-то от него утаить смог бы редкий волшебник. Северус смог бы, он тренировал себя, он целиком полагался на свою дисциплину, однако же, вот – сегодня она его подвела. Он смотрел и смотрел на Поттера, пока ещё живого, понимая, что того вот-вот не станет.

Неожиданно над его ухом раздался мелодичный перезвон. Северус понял: сработали чары отмерителя времени. Должно быть после того, как Поттера доставили в поместье, был засечён час, необходимый для исключения возможности того, что схваченный только прикидывался Поттером, а на самом деле находился под оборотным зельем. Только сейчас осознав, что до этого момента у него ещё могла быть какая-то надежда, а теперь её и след простыл, Северус окончательно пал духом.

Разговоры в комнате постепенно затихли. Внимание всех собравшихся обратилось к их господину.

Тот больше не стоял в задумчивости. Теперь его глаза цепко осматривали собравшихся. Убедившись, что все на месте, Тёмный Лорд осклабился.

– Друзья мои, – заговорил он тихим и высоким голосом, от которого веяло холодом, – вот и настал этот день. Я всегда знал, что он настанет. – Он осклабился ещё шире и повёл рукой в сторону связанного. – Мой враг передо мной.– Он повернулся к Поттеру и стал буравить его взглядом. – Поверженный. Беспомощный, – со странной смесью удовольствия и презрения в голосе проговорил он, осматривая Поттера с головы до ног.

Тот, о ком он говорил, поднял на него глаза. В них плескалась бессильная ненависть. Всё тело Поттера было напряжено, он выпрямился на месте, хотя ему, судя по всему, было больно из-за стягивавших его верёвок. Однако Лорд уже не обращал на свою жертву никакого внимания. Он снова обводил взглядом собравшихся вокруг Пожирателей смерти.

– Я вызвал вас сюда, мои верные слуги, чтобы вы могли воочию убедиться в том, что я всегда одерживаю верх над своими врагами. Два раза Гарри Поттер обманом одолел меня в дуэли, используя палочку с пером того же феникса, что и моя. Но теперь эта палочка сломана.

Небрежным жестом он велел остаткам палочки Поттера взлететь вверх, чтобы все могли их рассмотреть, затем позволил рухнуть обратно на ковёр.

– Козырей в его карманах больше не осталось. – Лорд презрительно усмехнулся. – И шанса сбежать я ему тоже не дам, – добавил он жёстко и уже без тени улыбки вперился взглядом в своего пленника. – Что, Поттер, не ожидал такого конца? Сегодня ты умрёшь.

Голос Лорда был спокойным, и это равнодушное спокойствие леденило душу. Северус во все глаза смотрел на Поттера. Связанный по рукам и ногам, тот молча стоял перед Лордом на коленях, стараясь выпрямиться как мог, и в упор смотрел на своего врага.

Северуса пронзила мысль – а ведь он даже не знает, зачем умирает, не знает, что открывает этим дорогу для смерти самого Волдеморта. Ведь он наверное думает, что проиграл, что подвёл друзей и всех, кто боролся на его стороне, и всё, что ему осталось, это умереть, глядя врагу в лицо. Мысль эта была почти невыносимой. Чувство вины взыграло в Северусе с новой силой. Он должен был что-то сделать! Он сжал свою палочку, кровь застучала у него в висках.

Но что он мог? Кинуться и закрыть Поттера от убивающего заклятия своим телом, как когда-то сделала его мать Лили? Нет, этого не будет. Он не станет напрасно умирать, делу это всё равно не поможет! Он непременно должен жить, решил Северус. Он будет спокойно смотреть, как Волдеморт убивает мальчишку – того, кого он памятью Лили, тоже убитой Волдемортом, поклялся защищать. Он не выдаст свой ужас ни словом, ни жестом. Он будет служить Тёмному Лорду, он докажет свою необходимость, он усыпит его бдительность и рано или поздно… Да, рано или поздно он найдет способ уничтожить чудовище. Северус будет жить.

Он смотрел на Поттера не отрываясь. Тот смотрел на своего врага и палача, дыхание у него участилось. Сердце Северуса гулко билось в груди, отдаваясь в ушах.

Тёмный Лорд поднял палочку, нацелил ее в лоб Поттера и почти нежно проговорил:

– Авада Кедавра.

Поттер рухнул ничком на ковёр.

Невероятным усилием воли Северус заставил себя отвести от него глаза, посмотреть на своего господина и даже слабо улыбнуться.

– Представление окончено, господа. Все свободны, – сказал тот всё тем же холодным тоном, небрежным взмахом руки распуская своих слуг по домам.

Зашелестели голоса и пожиратели стали тянуться к выходу из громадной гостиной.

– Люциус, останься, – приказал Лорд хозяину дома, и тот послушно остановился. – Пригляди за телом, оно нам ещё пригодится, послужит уроком тем, кто до сих пор пытается… – он скривил безгубый рот, – сопротивляться.

Северус тут же решил ухватиться за свой шанс. Выступив вперёд и согнувшись в лёгком поклоне, он сказал:

– Повелитель, возможно имеет смысл забальзамировать тело. Есть составы, позволяющие трупу не только не разлагаться, но и сохранить известную долю подвижности.

Быть полезным, быть полезным – билась неотступная мысль в его голове.

Темный Лорд повернул голову в его сторону.

– А ты мыслишь широко, Северус. Поручаю тебе заняться этим делом. Люциус, предоставь Северусу помещение и всю необходимую помощь. К утру жду отчёта о ходе работ.

– Да, повелитель.

Люциус и Северус синхронно склонились в поклоне. Затем их взгляды встретились, и Северус кивнул своему вынужденному союзнику. Люциус лишь презрительно сощурил глаза. Он гордо прошествовал к двери, и обернувшись, сказал Снейпу:

– Поднимешь его на третий этаж, восточное крыло, комната в конце коридора. Мой Лорд. – Он поклонился повелителю и вышел из гостиной.

Волдеморт уже сидел в кресле, вид у него был отсутствующий. Северус не стал его беспокоить. Ему нужно было заняться осмотром тела. Он молча подошел, сел рядом с убитым, заклинанием избавился от веревок – отчего тело, с глухим стуком о ковёр распласталось в неудобной позе и в нём что-то хрустнуло. Это привлекло внимание Лорда, он уставился на Северуса не мигая.

– Прошу прощения, – пробормотал Северус. – Пожалуй, мне следует обездвижить тело перед левитацией. Чтобы не повредить.

Волдеморт секунду смотрел на него, потом на тело, затем молча кивнул и отвернулся, снова погрузившись в свои мысли.

Северус понял намёк, он тоже был свободен – свободен идти и заниматься своим делом в другом месте, не мешая размышлениям своего господина.

Он нагнулся и перевернул тело Поттера на спину, потянулся безопасности ради снять с его головы разбитые очки, и вдруг всем телом дёрнулся, тихонько всхлипнув от неожиданности. Он моментально наложил на Поттера обездвиживающее, неимоверным усилием воли заставил сердце в груди не трепыхаться, спрятался за ментальными щитами, и посмотрел на своего повелителя.

– Об очки порезался, – сообщил он во второй раз недовольно повернувшему к нему голову Тёмному Лорду.

Для убедительности Северус продемонстрировал ему окровавленный палец, облизал его и тут же залечил, прикоснувшись к нему палочкой.

Лорд скривился, и в злобном нетерпении уставился на него, на этот раз не отводя от его приготовлений глаз.

Северус заклинанием левитации поднял тело горизонтально в воздух и двинулся с ним к выходу из помещения.

– Он точно мёртв? – вдруг раздался за его спиной тихий голос, от которого у Северуса все перевернулось внутри. Не подавая виду, как был напуган, он повернулся и ответил:

– Да, мой господин. Мертвее некуда. Чудеса кончились.

Пропустив тело вперёд, он с поклоном вышел из гостиной и, прикрыв за собой дверь, оставил Лорда предаваться думам наедине с самим собой.


	2. Chapter 2

Дойдя до указанной ему комнаты, Северус очень аккуратно отлевитировал обездвиженное тело Поттера через дверной проём. Посредине небольшого помещения стоял длинный стол, по стенам располагались шкафы со множеством полок. У окна, отвернувшись, стоял Люциус и, сложив руки на трости, наблюдал за тёмным горизонтом, или за отражением в стекле – Северус этого не знал: в комнате горели светильники.

Северус уложил тело Поттера на стол. Люциус резко развернулся к нему.

– Выслуживаешься перед Тёмным Лордом, да Снейп? – прошипел он.

– А ты бы на моем месте поступил иначе? – спокойно, не поддаваясь на провокацию, в свою очередь спросил Северус.

Люциус только хмыкнул в ответ и прихрамывая двинулся к выходу.

В дверях он остановился и, не оборачиваясь, холодно произнёс:

– Если понадобится домовик, позовешь Димми.

– Мне никто не должен мешать… – только и успел сказать Северус, прежде чем дверь захлопнулась.

Он остался стоять, отрезанный от остального мира. Наедине с телом и осознанием того невероятного факта, который просто не укладывался у него в голове, в который – несмотря на то что он был его очевидцем и тут же постарался скрыть эту правду от Лорда – ему самому верилось с трудом. Ведь он был в этой комнате не один. Сейчас здесь билось два сердца – одно гулко, у него в груди, другое еле заметно.

В груди Поттера.

Вопреки всему существующему здравому смыслу на земле, Поттер снова каким-то невероятным способом остался жив. Там в гостиной, переворачивая тело, Северус ощутил его слабый пульс – мальчишка был просто без сознания. Нет, чудеса вовсе не кончились, как заявил Северус Лорду. Мальчик-который-выжил снова избежал смерти от убивающего заклятия своего врага.

Первым делом Северус вызвал домовика Малфоев и велел тому ждать, пока он снова его не позовёт, и в комнате не появляться. Подобная магия – не поленился объяснить он домовику – может нарушить весь ход процесса приготовления к бальзамированию. Избавившись таким образом от абсолютно нежелательного свидетеля, он принялся колдовать. И только наложив на помещение все известные ему заглушающие, барьерные и предупреждающие о проникновении заклятия, а на окно зеркальную защиту, Северус смог, наконец, расслабиться и дать волю своим эмоциям.

С трепыхающимся сердцем и дрожащими руками он подскочил к столу с распростертым на нём телом. Склонившись над Поттером, он снял с него обездвиживающее заклинание. Тот всё ещё был без сознания. Северус ещё раз прощупал пульс, и огромная волна облегчения, на этот раз ничем не скованная, прокатилась по всему его телу, чуть не лишив чувств. Немного придя в себя и на всякий случай заранее прижав палец к губам мальчишки, Северус направил на него палочку и прошептал:

– Оживи!

Поттер дёрнулся, глаза его распахнулись, и он изумлённо и, пожалуй, даже испуганно уставился на Северуса.

– Тихо, – сказал Северус еле слышно, убирая палец от его лица. Несмотря на все заглушаюшие чары он опасался говорить вслух. – Поттер, вы живы! Как… Как у вас это вышло?..

Он помог мальчишке сесть, придерживая за плечи. Он чувствовал, как сердце у того пустилось вскачь; восстановившееся после снятия обездвиживающего заклинания полноценное кровообращение начало возвращать краски до этого безжизненной коже. Мальчишка пялился на Северуса, явно не понимая что происходит.

– Послушайте, Поттер… – начал Северус. – Гарри, – мягко поправился он. – Я, вопреки всему что вам обо мне известно, вам не враг. Вы ненавидите меня, и до сих пор это было мне на руку – так было нужно для моего прикрытия. На самом же деле я всегда был на вашей стороне. На стороне Ордена.

– Вы?!.. – прохрипел Поттер и закашлялся.

– Я человек Дамблдора, Гарри.

– Но вы его убили! – отпрянув, воскликнул Поттер. Вернее попытался воскликнуть: голос его ещё не слушался, и получилось только громкое шипение.

– Тише, – поморщился Северус. – Никто не должен знать что вы выжили. Это в ваших интересах, Поттер. Он угрожающе навис над мальчишкой.

Грудь у того учащенно вздымалась, глаза без очков подслеповато смотрели на Северуса в тихом ужасе. Не желая пугать его ещё больше, Северус отодвинулся и стал ходить по комнате.

– Да, я убил Альбуса – тихо! – он резко обернулся на звук, сорвавшийся было с губ мальчишки. Тот замер, и Северус продолжил: – Я убил его по его же собственному приказу, вернее просьбе, в которой я не мог ему отказать. Он уже умирал, Гарри.

Поттер сощурился и поджал губы, но промолчал.

– Он умирал от проклятия, которое в то лето выжгло ему руку, – Северус возобновил свое хождение, – долго он бы не протянул. Он просил помочь ему уйти с достоинством. Своей всё равно неизбежной смертью он хотел принести пользу делу. Тёмный Лорд в тот год приказал Драко Малфою убить директора, и если бы мальчик не справился, то поплатился бы за это жизнью. Альбус хотел уберечь его от злой участи, а также и от возможности запятнать душу убийством. Он хотел чтобы его дни закончил я, человек, знающий о медленно убивающем его проклятии, при этом внешне доказав свою преданность Тёмному Лорду! Тот уже планировал захват министерства и Хогвартса, он бы все равно поставил во главе школы кого-то из пожирателей. Так пусть бы лучше это был я, пусть бы Лорд и дальше считал меня своим человеком и начал доверять даже больше, чем раньше!

Северус ходил, говорил тихо, но с жаром, и всё это время следил за реакцией Поттера. Тот смотрел на него прищурившись.

– Почему вы думаете, что я куплюсь на эту ложь? – прохрипел он непослушным голосом и снова закашлялся.

– Потому что я помогаю вам, – мягко ответил Северус. – Тёмный Лорд только что применил к вам смертельное заклятие – и вы снова выжили, Гарри! Однако, этот факт известен только мне. Я сделал всё, чтобы убедить всех в этом доме, что вы мертвы. Очень надеюсь, что я преуспел.

Глаза Поттера вдруг расширились, взгляд расфокусировался.

– Я выжил, – прошептал он потрясённо, словно это только что до него дошло. Он снова посмотрел на Северуса и срывающимся голосом спросил: – Это была Авада? – Северус кивнул. – Я снова пережил Аваду?!

Поттер попытался вскочить со стола, но Северус этого не позволил, с силой удержав его за плечи.

– Тише! Да, Поттер, пережили, и мне бы очень хотелось узнать, как вам это удалось. Да сидите вы смирно! – Северус сжимал плечи трепыхавшегося мальчишки и, не сдержавшись, ядовито добавил: – Или мне вас снова связать?

Поттер зло посмотрел на него, но сопротивляться прекратил. Северус отпустил его.

Оценив обстановку – обхватив себя за колени, мальчишка сидел на жёсткой холодной столешнице, – он наколдовал для того смягчающие и согревающие чары. Поттер удивлённо взглянул на него, но всё же сел поудобнее, скрестив ноги. Видя, что тот успокоился, Северус продолжил.

– Мы по-прежнему в поместье Малфоев, – сообщил он. – Отсюда нельзя трансгрессировать, и выйти незаметно тоже не получится. Вам придётся играть роль трупа, который я готовлю к бальзамированию.

Заметив, как побледнел Поттер, Северус спросил:

– Вы всё ещё не верите мне?

Мальчишка поднял на него глаза:

– А вы бы сами себе поверили?

Однако же, наглости ему было не занимать! Северус невесело усмехнулся.

– Гарри, сейчас не время играть в эти игры, – спокойно сказал он. – Нам нужно сделать всё от нас зависящее – в первую очередь, мне, конечно же, – уточнил он, – чтобы вас отсюда вытащить. Мы оба только выиграем, если сможем при этом доверять друг другу.

Поттер не реагировал.

– Скажите, что мне сделать, чтобы вы мне поверили?! – не сдержавшись, воскликнул Северус.

Мальчишка отпрянул, вскинув на него расширившиеся глаза, и Северус пожалел о своей несдержанности.

– Ну, хотите, загляните в моё сознание – помнится, однажды это у вас неплохо получилось.

Скрепя сердце, Северус был готов пойти даже на это. В конце концов, он всегда мог спрятать самое сокровенное поглубже, оградив защитой окклюменции.

– Ну да, конечно! – ехидно ответил Поттер, голос его срывался, как у прокуренный истерички. – В своей-то голове вы никогда не лжёте!

Настала очередь Северуса в шоке отпрянуть от своего визави: он готовился испытать унижение, открывая сопляку свои мысли и чувства, а тот!..

Но через мгновение, Северус признался себе, что обвинения Поттера вовсе не были лишены основания, а значит, нужно было найти иной способ установить контакт.

– Тогда спрашивайте, – сказал он. – Я честно отвечу на любые ваши вопросы.

– Под сывороткой правды? – гнул своё несносный мальчишка.

Северус вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

– Если настаиваете, – устало проговорил он, и снова поднял взгляд на Поттера.

Это произвело ожидаемый им эффект – мальчишка смутился.

– Я… Я не… – залепетал он и вдруг воскликнул неожиданно окрепшим голосом: – Вы и сейчас мне лжёте! – Он сверлил Северуса глазами.

У Северуса против воли вырвался сдавленный смешок: мальчишка его всё-таки раскусил.

– Да, Поттер, вы правы, – согласился он, – у меня нет сыворотки правды. Было бы опасно иметь при себе зелье, которое Лорд смог бы использовать против меня же. Но моё предложение в силе. Задавайте свои вопросы и судите обо всём сами. И помните, у нас не так много времени.

Поттер хмуро смотрел на него. Однако, по всей видимости, осознав, что особого выбора у него нет, он в конце концов задал первый вопрос:

– Кто проклял Дамблдора?

– Это мне неизвестно, – ответил Северус. – Он получил проклятье через перстень, который так легкомысленно надел на палец.

Поттер лишь стрельнул в сторону Северуса глазами и сразу задумался над следующим вопросом.

– Почему же вы не помогли ему избавиться от проклятья? – через мгновение спросил он, подняв глаза, и на этот раз взгляд мальчишки грозил пробуравить Северуса насквозь.

– Это было невозможно, – ответил он со вздохом. – Проклятье было слишком сильным, а Дамблдор… не поторопился обратиться ко мне. Но я смог замедлить отмирание плоти.

Лицо Поттера выражало и недоверие, и жалость, и отвращение.

– Сколько времени ему оставалось?

– Не больше года.

Поттер спрашивал и спрашивал, и Северус вынужден был рассказать ему всё про ту ночь, когда Дамблдор, будучи почти без сознания, вызвал его к себе: о том, как Северус запечатал проклятье в его обугленной руке, как Дамблдор упросил Северуса быть тем, кто покончит с ним, и настаивал, чтобы он убедительно играл роль приспешника Тёмного Лорда. Под конец, Поттер уже не задавал вопросов – Северус рассказывал, а тот молча слушал: про то, куда Северус ушёл после бегства из Хогвартса; про то, как вернулся в замок; про портрет Дамблдора, руководивший действиями Северуса, и про его план бегства Гарри из дома Дурслей с семью другими Поттерами; про нововведения режима, установленного в стране, про то, что на имя Тёмного Лорда теперь наложены чары поиска и заклятие помех.

Закончив на этом, Северус стал ждать реакции Поттера. Тот в наступившей тишине поднял глаза и задал вопрос, по-видимому волновавший его больше всего остального:

– А как же попытка убить Джорджа в моем обличии? В тот день, когда…

– Я помню, – перебил его раздосадованный Северус. – Я не пытался его убить, я метил в Руквуда, но промахнулся. – Недоумение, проступившее на лице мальчишки, заставило его добавить: – Он хотел убить Люпина.

Об этом он тут же пожалел. Поттер вскинулся:

– Как будто вам было до него дело! – он зло сверкал глазами.

Северус спокойно встретил его взгляд.

– Представьте себе, было, – тихо ответил он.

– Я вам не верю! – выпалил Поттер, но через пару секунд первым отвёл глаза.

– Есть ещё кое-что, – проговорил Северус вкрадчиво. – Я знаю, что Альбус дал вам с друзьями задание. – Мальчишка недоверчиво покосился на него. – В чём оно заключалось, он мне не поведал, – заверил его Северус, – однако, мне он тоже кое-что поручил. И не только шпионить у Лорда и по возможности помогать вам.

Поттер вскинул бровь, и Северус мысленно подивился, давно ли пацан перенял у него этот жест.

– Но об этом чуть позже, – сказал он и продолжил: – Он поручил мне в определённый момент времени сообщить вам кое-что. Это должно было случиться ближе к концу выполнения вашего задания.

Поттер напрягся и слегка подался вперёд, уставившись на Северуса широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Однако же, всё вышло несколько иначе, поэтому слушайте.

И Северус поведал Поттеру о своём собственном задании: оповестить его о частичке души Тёмного Лорда, живущей в нём, и о необходимости тому самому пойти на смерть, чтобы сделать Лорда снова смертным.

На лице Поттера застыло жалобное выражение недоумения.

– Он хотел, чтобы меня…

Он не закончил и какое-то время просто молча таращился перед собой.

– Дамблдор сказал, что это должно было случиться под конец? – слабым голосом проговорил он наконец. – Но мы ведь даже не начали!

Поттер с мучиническим видом прижал ладони к глазам и снова замолк. Когда он вдруг отнял ладони от лица, глаза его округлились и он пробормотал:

– Так, значит, я был… – снова не договорив он опять погрузился в свои мысли. Взгляд его был устремлён вдаль.

Северусу было очень интересно, о чём тот думал и до чего додумался, но он решил не торопить мальчишку. Через несколько секунд тот поднял на него глаза.

– Что _вы_ думаете по этому поводу? Знаете, почему я выжил?

Тон мальчишки был несколько вызывающим, но Северус проигнорировал этот факт – сейчас было не время ставить его на место.

– Я… догадываюсь, – уклончиво проговорил он.

– А Дамблдор? – вдруг с надеждой поднял голову Поттер. – Он знал, что так выйдет? Что я останусь жив?

– Если и знал, то мне он ничего об этом не сказал, – пробормотал Северус, со злостью осознавая, что с Дамблдора сталось бы заставить его поверить в то, что он действительно отправляет Поттера на смерть – так, на всякий случай, чтобы он точно раньше времени не сообщил мальчишке ничего лишнего.

Но немного подумав, он всё-таки добавил:

– Хотя с другой стороны, вы же сами только что признались, что своего задания вы ещё не выполнили. Альбус же хотел, чтобы _это_ … – Северус неопределённо помахал рукой перед собой, – произошло, когда вы уже всё закончите. Не потому ли, что во второй раз на чудо он уже не надеялся?

Поттер задумался. Северус тоже. Несмотря ни на что, верить в жестокость Дамблдора по отношении к нему самому ему не хотелось. Вообще-то он подозревал, что тот мог попросту не желать давать ему напрасной надежды, если и сам тогда не был до конца уверен, что Поттер выживет. Из задумчивости его вывел голос Поттера.

– Мне нужно поговорить с портретом Дамблдора, – заявил тот.

– Сначала нам нужно выбраться из этого дома! – безжалостно отрезал Северус.

Мальчишка скис.

– Вы думаете, Вол-

– Поттер, вы глухой?! – в тихим гневе не дал ему договорить Северус. – Имя Лорда под запретом! На нём сигнальные чары. Хотите выдать ему то, что вы выжили? Только орденцы используют это имя, а в этом доме в данный момент находится только один из них – вы!

Ошарашенный взгляд Поттера поведал Северусу о том, что когда он сообщал ему об этом в первый раз, мальчишка его попросту не услышал. А что он, собственно, ожидал от идиота?

– Вы внимательны, как всегда, – подытожил Северус ядовито. – Я совсем недавно вам об этом говорил!

Поттер выглядел расстроенным и в растерянности теребил манжеты своей рубашки. И, как показалось Северусу, до него начало доходить, как именно он оказался в этом доме. Северус закончил уже спокойней:

– Впредь вообще никогда не произносите имя Лорда – даже шёпотом. Вы меня поняли?

Поттер кивнул. Оба замолчали.

Так и не дождавшись от мальчишки продолжения того, что тот хотел сказать, Северус заговорил сам.

– Что же касается вашего секретного задания… Как я уже упоминал, я должен был по возможности вам помогать. Этой ночью мы наконец узнали, где вас с друзьями можно было найти. Нам помог портрет директора Блэка, – пояснил Северус вскинувшему на него в удивлении глаза мальчишке. – Портрет Альбуса велел мне передать вам кое-что очень… вам нужное.

Северус остановился. Он неожиданно осознал неизбежную необходимость – после того, как он расскажет мальчишке о мече, поведать тому и всю правду о собственной оплошности в лесу. Он снова нервно заходил по комнате.

Поттер в нетерпении наклонился к вперёд.

– Что передать?

Резко развернувшись к нему, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь колкость – предстоящее признание тяготило его и заставляло испытывать к Поттеру особенную неприязнь, – Северус вдруг заметил у того на торчащем из-под рукава запястье красные следы.

– Что это у вас? – спросил он, сразу же отвлекаясь и протягивая руку к Поттеру.

– Ничего! – тот отпрянул и сначала прижал руку к себе, а потом раскрыл ладонь, показывая, что она пуста.

– Вы не так поняли, – раздосадованно проговорил Северус. – Я о повреждениях на ваших руках.

Поттер засучил рукав. Кожа на запястье была натёртой, где-то даже содранной, а от кисти до локтя в нескольких местах проступили лиловые пятна.

Северус припомнил: мальчишка целый час стоял на коленях, всё его тело было перетянуто верёвками – конечно же, они оставили следы!

– Снимайте рубашку и штаны, – приказал он ему.

– Что?! – глаза у Поттера округлились, как блюдца. – Зачем?

– Буду вас лечить, идиот! – Северус достал из кармана мантии свой походный набор зелий первой необходимости, который в последнее время всегда носил с собой. – Ваши синяки и ссадины нужно смазать. – Он выбрал флакон с заживляющим бальзамом.

– Я сам могу…

– Конечно, конечно сами. Мерлин мой, да никто вас не трогает! – воскликнул Северус. – Раздевайтесь.

Поттер смущенно заморгал.

– Мне отвернуться? – злорадно предложил Северус.

Поттер бросил на него сердитый взгляд и стал расстёгивать рубашку. Северус демонстративно уставился на свои ногти.

– Джинсы тоже, – велел он, не поднимая глаз, когда рубашка полетела на стол.

Минуту спустя раздетый Поттер в трусах и майке неуклюже сидел на краю стола, а Северус, держа его кисть в одной ладони и разворачивая его руку так и сяк, пальцами другой наносил на повреждения бальзам, не отрывая взгляда от своей задачи. В лицо Поттеру он смотреть избегал, да и краем глаза видел, что и тот отвернулся в сторону. Закончив со второй рукой, Северус потянулся к голени мальчишки, но тот мягко перехватил его кисть. Захваченный врасплох и невольно подняв на Поттера взгляд, Северус увидел румянец у того на лице. Поттер смотрел на их соединённые руки и выше свои глаза уже не поднимал.

– Можно, я всё-таки сам? – спросил он тихим голосом.

Северус вдруг смутился, осознав и это прикосновение, и то, как близко они друг к другу находятся, но виду не подал. Он молча протянул Поттеру флакон с мазью и отошёл от стола.

– Я собирался вам рассказать о сегодняшнем поручении Дамблдора, – напомнил он ровным голосом, глядя на собственную фигуру, отражающуюся в окне. Там же, в стекле, он увидел как Поттер поднял голову. – Вы же можете делать два дела одновременно? – в лёгком раздражении спросил Северус у его отражения.

Через пару секунд до Поттера, по-видимому, дошло, что он имел в виду, и он вернулся к своим синякам.

– Сегодня ночью, – продолжил Северус негромко, – я должен был доставить вам меч Гриффиндора.

Голова Поттера взметнулась вверх. Северус буравил его отражение взглядом и тот вновь опустил её и занялся делом.

– Мне нужно было положить меч так, чтобы вы достали его сами, не зная, кто вам помог. Я опустил его на дно того самого озера, к которому вас привела лань.

Северус видел, как Поттер замер.

– Значит, это были вы… – тихо проговорил тот.

Северусу почудилось в его голосе разочарование, и он разозлился.

– Я не заманивал вас в ловушку, Поттер, – неприязненно сказал он. – Вы сами вызвали приспешников Лорда, назвав его имя. Скажите, _что_ вы тогда кричали в лесу? Долохов над вами долго потешался.

Злость на Поттера, смешанная с чувством вины, заставила Северуса быть особенно безжалостным к мальчишке. Ему было тошно от самого себя, но назад вырвавшиеся слова вернуть он уже не мог.

Поттер сидел неподвижно. Он долго молчал, а потом, так и не подняв головы, без всякого выражения проговорил:

– Ты не можешь служить Вол… Ему. Я сказал: «Я знаю, ты не можешь служить Ему», – повторил он все тем же бесцветным голосом.

– Глупо, – с деланным равнодушием ответил Северус, добивая поверженного и внутренне сжимаясь от своей собственной жестокости. Ну почему он не мог остановиться!

Хотя слова, мальчишки действительно были бессмысленными. Поттер, похоже тоже это осознавал: лицо и уши его пылали.

Довольно долго оба молчали.

Наконец, Поттер возобновил свои медицинские процедуры, и тогда Северус, наконец, решился признаться.

– Вина за то, что вас поймали, частично лежит на мне, – сказал он тихо.

В отражении он видел, как Поттер кинул на него быстрый взгляд, но снова отрываться от дела не решился.

– Я прятался за деревьями, вы ещё светили на них палочкой, помните?

Поттер молчал, но это не имело значения. Северус продолжил:

– Это я нечаянно наступил на ветку, и привлёк ваше внимание. Я должен был наложить на себя заглушающие заклинания, но я этого не сделал.

Северусу хотелось сказать что-нибудь ещё, вроде «ваша неосторожность заразительна, Поттер» или «что вы тогда вскинулись как испуганный баран, мало ли зверей, копошащихся в лесу» – но он не стал этого делать. Свои ошибки нужно было признавать – этот тяжёлый урок жизнь преподносила ему не раз.

В комнате снова воцарилось молчание.

Тишину прервал стук флакона о столешницу, когда через какое-то время Поттер наконец отставил его в сторону.

– Чьим патронусом была лань? – спросил мальчишка, не поднимая головы.

Северус даже удивился такой недогадливости.

– Моим. Чьим же ещё?

– Покажите, – голос Поттера звучал странно. И он поднял, наконец, на Северуса свои вспыхнувшие в свете ламп глаза.

Знал ли мальчишка, что патронусом его матери тоже была лань? Даже если это было и так, отступать Северусу было уже некуда. Достав из рукава палочку, он тихо проговорил:

– Экспекто Патронум!

Лань, вырвавшаяся из кончика палочки, облетела комнату и растворилась в воздухе. Поттер проследил за ней взглядом, а после в задумчивости уставился перед собой.

– Почему лань? – прошептал он.

Северус с секунду молчал, не зная как лучше поступить – солгать или уйти от ответа?

– Я отвечу на этот вопрос, если вы ответите мне на мой, – вкрадчиво сказал он.

В конечном счёте, можно было обойтись и полуправдой. Но даже её Северус собирался продать как можно дороже.

– Хорошо, – согласился Поттер.

Он откинулся на руки и склонил голову набок, уставившись на отражение в стекле, ожидая вопроса. Северус резко развернулся к нему.

– Зачем вам был нужен меч Гриффиндора? – сделал он свой ход ферзем.

Раз Альбус отказался ему это сообщить, он узнает правду от мальчишки.

Рот Поттера приоткрылся, будто он хотел что-то сказать, но тут же закрылся вновь. Он думал, вертел глазами по сторонам, поднимал их к потолку, жмурился и, наконец, покачал головой.

– Простите, я не могу вам этого сказать.

Северус вскипел изнутри: вот значит как! Однако, сохранив внешнее спокойствие, он безжалостно проговорил:

– Значит и ваш вопрос останется без ответа.

Поттер посмотрел на него расстроенно и опустил голову. Молчание, установившееся после этого, на этот раз никем не прерывалось. Каждый из них погрузился в свои раздумья.

Северус думал о том, что ему снова нужно было попытаться расспросить обо всём Дамблдора – теперь-то старому интригану придётся ему всё рассказать! Однако, до его портрета ещё нужно было добраться. Конечно, Северус в любой момент мог покинуть резиденцию Лорда и вернуться в Хогвартс, но оставлять Поттера здесь одного он ни на секунду не мог, а трансфигурировать живого человека и незаметно пронести в кармане было, к сожалению, нереально. Значит, придётся ему как-то тянуть время, ссылаясь на трудоемкость операции бальзамирования, варить всё новые зелья, под предлогом необходимости соблюдать стерильность никого не допускать к телу, а в это время выискивать возможности покинуть дом вместе с телом Поттера, незаметно или под каким-нибудь благовидным предлогом, хотя он знал, что эта задача окажется самой трудной: несмотря на кажущееся равнодушие Лорда к предполагаемому факту смерти Поттера, тот ни за что бы не выпустил труп своего главного врага из зоны видимости.

Очнувшись, Северус взглянул на часы на стене: короткая стрелка неумолимо приближалась к цифре два.

– Поттер, – обратился он к задремавшему было в неудобной позе мальчишке, – вы сможете играть роль трупа убедительно?

Слова эти вмиг привели того в чувство, он встрепенулся и сел ровнее.

– Если что, я помогу вам обездвиживаюшим заклинанием, да и зелья кое-какие для этих целей тоже имеются. Нам нужно поддерживать легенду о том, что вы мертвы, быть убедительными, и тогда…

– А трансгрессировать отсюда точно не получится? – вдруг перебил его Поттер.

– Нечего и пытаться, – довольно жёстко сказал Северус.

– Даже с домовиком? – в голосе мальчишки послышалась надежда.

Северус с удивлением поднял брови.

– Вы предлагаете воспользоваться помощью домовика Малфоев, чтобы удрать из…

Поттер снова не дал ему договорить.

– Нет! С Хогвартским, конечно! – Чуть наклонив голову набок, он выжидательно смотрел на Северуса. Не совсем понимая, что мальчишка имел в виду, Северус так же выжидательно смотрел на него в ответ, и тот продолжил: – Ну, вы ведь директор. Разве вы не можете вызвать сюда одного?

– Ах, вот вы о чём, – Северус был разочарован. – Нет, сюда не могу. Эльфы Хогвартса не откликаются на зов за его пределами.

– Разве? – удивился Поттер. – А послать домовика Малфоев за эльфом из Хогвартса можно? – не унимался он.– Я помню, как тогда, на втором курсе, домовик Малфоев запросто мог попасть на территорию школы, несмотря на все защитные барьеры. Мы могли бы перенестись в ваш кабинет и поговорить с портретом Дамблдора!

Поттер смотрел на него с такой надеждой, что Северус невольно задумался.

Что ж, это могло сработать. Но какой прок им был от Хогвартских эльфов? Они служили замку, а также учителям и ученикам, когда те находились в нём. Северус не помнил случая чтобы эльфы Хогвартса доставляли в замок гостей. Даже обладая магией, способной обойти защитные барьеры волшебников, они, служа замку, обязаны были подчиняться его правилам, а те строго запрещали волшебникам трансгрессию на территорию школы извне, да и внутри неё тоже. Только сами эльфы могли так перемещаться. Не помнил он и случая, чтобы Хогвартские эльфы вообще получали и выполняли чьи-либо поручения – директор это был или нет – за пределами замка. Что если они не обязаны были никого слушаться вне стен школы? Сможет ли тогда эльф из замка вообще хоть куда-то их перенести, пусть даже и не в Хогвартс?

Северус сказал Поттеру о своих сомнениях, и надежда в глазах у того поугасла. Но через пару секунд он снова взметнул на Северуса свой взгляд, и глаза его сияли ярче прежнего.

– Добби, – произнёс он. – Нужно позвать Добби!

– И… кто такой этот Добби? – осторожно спросил Северус.

– Это бывший домовик Малфоев, я его освободил в конце второго курса, – воодушевленно поведал Поттер. – С тех пор он стал служить Хогвартсу. Дамблдор платил ему зарплату!

Северус смотрел на Поттера в недоумении. Он помнил эту историю, Люциус тогда лишился слуги, но он понятия не имел, как сложилась дальнейшая судьба того эльфа.

– Боюсь разочаровать вас, мистер Поттер, но, кажется, мне этот эльф незнаком. Вы уверены, что он служит Хогвартсу? Лично у меня есть сомнения, потому что я как директор не плачу зарплату никаким домовикам.

– Но как же… – на лице Поттера застыло растерянное выражение. – Неужели Дамблдор вам ничего про него не… – Он поднял глаза.

– Нет, – отрезал Северус.

Поттер явно был разочарован, но на лице его тут же отразилась активная мыслительная деятельность.

– А другие эльфы? Они ведь все там друг друга знают, – стал рассуждать он. – Если бы Добби ушёл из замка, они бы наверное знали куда. Может, стоит попросить кого-то из них поискать его для нас?

– Какой нам будет от него прок, Поттер? – нетерпеливо спросил Северус.

– Вы ничего не поняли, профессор! – воскликнул обнаглевший мальчишка. – Добби – свободный эльф! У него нет никакого контракта с Хогвартсом! Он смог бы нас туда доставить без проблем, я уверен!

Поттер, прикусив губу, замолчал, а Северус задумался.

Что ж, если домовик не был связан ни с одним волшебником магическим контрактом, значит, он мог обходить и запреты, которые накладывались на эльфов этими контрактами. Например переноситься, куда ему вздумается, и с целями, не ограниченными только служением и помощью обитателям тех мест.

Чисто теоретически, свободный эльф мог представлять опасность для любого волшебника, ибо магические методы эльфов сильно отличались от привычных людям. Именно поэтому – как Северусу рассказывала его мать в детстве – когда-то, в незапамятные времена, всех эльфов Британии волшебники-люди обязали к принятию этих контрактов (тем самым заставив их себе служить): чтобы обезопасить себя – с одной стороны, а с другой – дать гарантии миролюбивому народу, не желавшему воевать, что они не будут истреблены за то, что представляют собой угрозу миру волшебников.

Свободный эльф был свободен от любых запретов и ограничений. Но станет ли он, в таком случае, слушаться Северуса, даже если он по-прежнему работал в Хогвартсе, а Северус являлся его директором? Лично ему думалось, что нет.

Северус взглянул на Поттера. Тот, будто прочитав его мысли, сказал:

– Добби очень привязан ко мне. Если это будет в его силах, он мне поможет.

Робкий цветок надежды зародился у Северуса в душе, однако, он не позволил ей расцвести, слишком всё было зыбко. Но попробовать провернуть трюк с домовиками всё же стоило.

– Хорошо, – кивнул он. – Сейчас я позову домовика Малфоев и отправлю его в Хогвартс с поручением привести кого-то из тамошних эльфов. Но имейте в виду, тот тоже может отказаться выполнить мое поручение и искать вашего Добби, поскольку мы сейчас находимся за пределами замка! – предупредил он мальчишку.

– Мы _должны_ попробовать, – решительно ответил Поттер, глядя ему в глаза.

– И мы это сделаем, – уверил его Северус. – Но вам всё-таки придется изобразить из себя труп, Поттер. Домовик Малфоев не должен ничего заподозрить. Вам не нужно будет самому ничего делать. Вы просто выпьете зелье и будете лежать, как мёртвый.

Поттера передёрнуло. Он посмотрел на Северуса неуверенно.

– Это… напиток живой смерти? – спросил он.

– Не совсем, – ответил Северус, – Это зелье глубочайшего сна – по принципу действия они похожи, но моё зелье действует не так долго.

– Я… – заколебался Поттер, – я бы хотел гарантии…

– Какой ещё гарантии?! – моментально вспыхнул Северус, задетый за живое недоверием Поттера к своему мастерству зельевара. – Я вам обещаю, что вы проснётесь!

Достав из своего набора первой помощи требуемый флакон, Северус сунул его Поттеру в лицо.

– Вот, выпейте это, – сухо приказал он.

Тот неуверенно взял флакон.

– Если можно, сегодня, – язвительно процедил Северус.

Поттер ещё раз с тревогой взглянул на него, но беспрекословно откупорил бутылочку и отхлебнул содержимое. Лицо его сморщилось.

– Нужно выпить всё? – прохрипел он.

– Всё, – безжалостно подтвердил Северус.


	3. Chapter 3

Температуру в комнате пришлось понизить. Повредить Поттеру в том состоянии, в которое он был погружен, это не могло, а видимость условий морга создать было нужно. Поттер, обнаженный, прикрытый тряпицей для соблюдения минимальных приличий, с блестящей от нанесенного для той же видимости лосьона кожей, с закрытыми глазами неподвижно лежал на столе. Северус для верности ещё раз применил к нему обездвиживающее заклинание. Грудь «трупа» не вздымалась, глаза под веками не шевелились, пульс не прощупывался. За производимое телом впечатление Северус больше не волновался. Он аккуратно сложил одежду Поттера на краю стола, рядом с босыми ногами хозяина, а сверху, как вишенку на торт, поместил блестящие целыми стёклами очки: будучи ещё в гостиной, Северус сунул их в карман своей мантии, а здесь достал и починил заклинанием. Всё было готово к приёму гостей, и он позвал Димми.

Велев тому отправляться в Хогвартс и привести сюда эльфа по имени Хруст (Северус когда-то использовал старого домовика для помощи в лаборатории и знал, чем того можно было задобрить, в случае чего), он стал ждать.

Чтобы не мерить комнату шагами, выдавая свое нетерпение, Северус встал у окна. До рассвета оставалось ещё несколько часов, утром придётся отчитываться перед Лордом, а он ещё даже не знал, сработает их план или нет. Ведь если не сработает, придется выкручиваться как-то по-другому. Об этом не хотелось даже и думать, но Северус всё равно снова и снова заставлял себя прокручивать в голове, что тогда ему придется делать: тянуть время, варить зелья, обманывать Лорда, искать причину, чтобы покинуть особняк вместе с телом Поттера – всё это не вызывало у него ни малейшего энтузиазма, но возможно именно эти действия станут их единственным шансом к спасению.

Минуты текли медленно, складываясь, как казалось Северусу, в вечность. Устав от яркого света в комнате, он взмахом палочки погасил светильники на стенах, оставив только один.

И тут же обернулся на громкий хлопок.

Димми наконец-то вернулся. Доставив старого Хруста и не получив нового поручения, домовик Малфоев удалился.

Сгорбленный домовик недоуменно таращился в полутьме то на директора то на безликое тело на столе – Северус заблаговременно прикрыл лицо Поттера платком – и переминался с ноги на ногу на голом полу.

– Господин директор хочет помощи Хруста в лаборатории? – просипел он.

– Нет, не сейчас. Мне нужна помощь в другом деле. В Хогвартсе не так давно служил эльф по имени Добби, который называл себя свободным домовиком. Ты его знаешь?

Хруст моргнул, потоптался на месте и через несколько секунд ответил.

– Хруст знает.

– Он всё ещё работает в замке? – взволнованно спросил Северус.

Снова последовали секунды молчания.

– Нет. Ушёл. Летом.

– Ты знаешь, куда? – Северус старался сохранять спокойствие, хотя эльф откровенно давал понять, что он никуда не торопился и торопиться не собирался. В Хогвартсе, помогая Северусу варить зелья, тот был куда расторопнее и вообще вёл себя по-другому. Сейчас же старый эльф топтался на месте, крутил шеей по сторонам, один раз зевнул, а на последний вопрос так и вовсе не ответил. – Ты можешь его найти и привести сюда? – не выдавая своего нетерпения, Северус задал свой вопрос по-другому. И опять последовало красноречивое молчание, сопровождавшееся уже двумя зевками.

Припёртый к стене несговорчивостью домовика, Северус решил прибегнуть к своему секретному козырю.

– Если ты мне поможешь, я разрешу тебе забрать из лаборатории все приготовленные образцы златовласкиной настойки, – вкрадчиво проговорил он, сдерживая внутреннее волнение – на кону сейчас стояло очень многое.

Уши эльфа моментально встрепенулись, а полуприкрытые до этого глаза распахнулись.

– Хруст поможет директору! – в сиплом голосе послышалось возбуждение. – Только Хруст не знает, как долго придётся искать.

Его реакция внушала надежду, и Северус приободрился.

– Найдёшь Добби до пяти утра, и сделка будет в силе, – уверил он домовика. – Только никому об этом не говори, – предупредил он. – А если не справишься до пяти, возвращайся сюда – поручение будет другим, а награда в три раза меньшей.

Эльф с секунду смотрел на него, затем живо кивнул и с привычным хлопком исчез.

Северус остался в волнении ходить по комнате. Он возлагал большие надежды на тот стимул, который только что посулил эльфу – рассчитывал, что ради такой награды тот сделает всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы отыскать Добби.

Зелье, все школьные запасы которого Северус обещал подарить Хрусту в случае удачи, было само по себе безвредным, но при этом и практически бесполезным, а потому весьма редким. Его эффект – придание голосу выпившего особой скрипучести, похожей на звук, издаваемый рассохшейся мебелью – был никем не востребован, разве что шутниками вроде близнецов Уизли, а изготовление было хоть и не слишком долгим, но весьма замысловатым, и варили его, пожалуй, только на продвинутом курсе в школе – для проверки способностей учеников. Старый эльф пристрастился к нему, однажды нанюхавшись паров, когда помогал Северусу варить образец, а, кроме как в школьной лаборатории, достать нигде не мог. Пары́ эти, как выяснилось, оказывали на домовиков успокаивающее действие и вызывали у них лёгкую эйфорию. Совсем чуть-чуть беспокоясь о здоровье старого домовика, Северус надеялся, что профессор Слизнорт, теперь заведующий зельеварением в школе, не наделал для себя новых образцов «златовласки», ведь когда он сам два года назад занимал эту должность, у него в запасах оставалось её не больше трёх флаконов – с таким количеством «наркотика» эльф не должен был себе сильно навредить.

Надо было признаться, что идея воспользоваться помощью домовика для трансгрессии из защищённого заклинаниями дома была просто великолепной. Но Северусу бы она и в голову не пришла. Поттер же, хоть и не хватал звёзд с неба, обладал, судя по всему, нестандартным мышлением – что-то же должно было выручать его из тех ситуаций, в которых он постоянно оказывался. Перенестись в директорский кабинет Хогвартса, остававшийся, насколько Северусу было известно, самым безопасным местом во всём замке, несмотря на то, что тот был напичкан соглядатаями Лорда, было бы сейчас самым оптимальным вариантом и для него, и для Поттера: там было тепло, стояла мебель, на которой можно было как следует отдохнуть, и никто не смог бы узнать, что Северус туда вернулся, к тому же не один. А ещё там был портрет Дамблдора, великий план которого они по мере своих сил выполняли и консультация с которым в нынешней ситуации требовалась им обоим.

Но только справится ли домовик со своим заданием? Северус имел очень сильные сомнения на этот счёт.

Вторым, запасным, вариантом Северус оставил себе возможность просто улизнуть куда-нибудь из поместья, получив таким образом возможность скрыться от Лорда. Ни о каком отдыхе, удобстве и мудром совете в этом случае не было бы, конечно, и речи. Именно поэтому Северус решил ждать до последнего: вдруг Хруст всё-таки сможет отыскать Добби – эльфа, не скованного запретами мира волшебников, единственного, кто смог бы доставить их отсюда в Хогвартс.

Несмотря на поздний час и начинавшее чувствовать усталость тело, нервная система Северуса звенела от перевозбуждения, он просто не смог бы заснуть, находясь в этом состоянии неопределённости. И всё же Северус нуждался в отдыхе. Он чарами приманил к себе стул из дальнего угла комнаты – видимо, всю здешнюю немногочисленную мебель спешно сместили туда, когда расчищали ему рабочее пространство – и тяжело опустился в него. Он приготовился ждать.

Северус погрузился в состояние, близкое к трансу, в голове его мелькали образы пережитого за сегодняшнюю ночь, но это не было похоже на сновидения, мозг его не спал, а органы чувств зарегистрировали бы любой шорох в комнате, если бы он вдруг возник. Вывело его из этого состояния мелодичное позванивание – сработал счётчик времени, который он предварительно наколдовал. Значит, прошёл уже час.

Совершенно не чувствуя себя отдохнувшим, ощущая лишь дополнительную тяжесть в голове от долгого сидения без движения, Северус встал и прошёлся по комнате. Поттер, поблескивая в свете одинокой лампы бледной умащенной кожей, по-прежнему неподвижно лежал на столе. На секунду Северусу показалось, что всё произошедшее в этой комнате ему просто привиделось, и что это на самом деле был бездыханный труп. Он зажмурился и потряс головой. Нужно было держать себя в руках. Мерлин, как же ему хотелось хлебнуть сейчас горячего ароматного кофе!

Раздавшийся вдруг хлопок застал Северуса врасплох – он почти не надеялся, что Хруст справится со своей миссией, и раньше чем через пару часов его возвращения не ожидал. Сердце его радостно подпрыгнуло, и он повернулся на звук.

Перед ним стояли два эльфа: один старый и сгорбленный, в полотенце с вышитым гербом Хогвартса, а другой более худой и длинный, одетый в вязаный свитер, разноцветные носки и несколько нацепленных друг на друга шапочек. Северус сразу понял, что это и был Добби. Свободный домовик таращил на Северуса свои огромные светло-серые глаза и мелко дрожал.

– Спасибо, Хруст, – сказал Северус, сдерживая волнение. – Ты знаешь, где лежат образцы златовласкиной настойки. Я, Северус Снейп, директор Хогвартса, разрешаю тебе их забрать. Профессору Слизнорту ничего об этом не говори, его это не касается. Ты можешь возвращаться в Хогвартс.

Старый эльф, щеки которого разрумянились в предвкушении удовольствия, а кончики ушей стали подрагивать, поклонился и исчез.

– Директор Снейп, сэр? – раздался в наступившей тишине писклявый голос оставшегося домовика. – Зачем директор позвал Добби в этот дом?

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал важное дело, Добби, – серьезно ответил Северус.

Тот уставился на него с несмелым вызовом.

– Добби служит только честным волшебникам! Добби не будет служить хозяевам этого дома и их гостям!

Видя, как домовик от своей собственной дерзости затрясся ещё больше, Северус поспешил его успокоить:

– Твои услуги нужны не мне, Добби. Они нужны самому честному волшебнику на свете. Пообещай сохранять молчание, и я скажу тебе, кто это.

Все ещё явно волнуясь, Добби, однако, склонил голову набок и спросил:

– Какому волшебнику?

– Сейчас узнаешь. Только сперва пообещай не издавать ни звука – от этого зависит его безопасность.

Видимо Северус смог вызвать у эльфа любопытство: тот кивнул и с готовностью зажал себе рот руками.

– Тело на столе, – стал объяснять Северус, – это живой человек. – Добби перевёл на стол огромные глаза. – Он погружен в глубокий сон. Его нужно перенести в Хогвартс. Ты бы смог это сделать?

Добби, не разжимая рук, кивнул.

– А теперь самое главное. Этот человек – Гарри Поттер. – Северус снял с лица Поттера платок.

Добби похоже был готов выскочить из своего свитера, его уши затрепетали и сам он затанцевал на холодном полу, но, к его чести, рук не разжал и никаких звуков, кроме невнятного мычания, не издал.

– Вот его одежда, – указал Северус, отменив обездвиживающее заклинание, чтобы Поттера легче было одеть. Добби тут же принялся за дело. Все предметы заняли свои законные места на теле Гарри, включая очки. Северус не справился бы так быстро, даже используя левитацию и «натягивающие» заклинания.

– И ещё одно, Добби, – Северус остановил ринувшегося было к уже одетому Поттеру домовика. – Доставь в Хогвартс и меня. Только я могу пробудить Гарри от этого магического сна.

Не поверив его словам, домовик тут же попробовал разбудить Поттера сам, но у него, конечно же, ничего не вышло. Зелье глубочайшего сна должно было действовать ещё несколько часов, после чего Поттер проснулся бы сам, но непокорному домовику об этом знать было необязательно, а то неровен час оставил бы Северуса здесь на растерзание его собственному темному господину. С сомнением посмотрев на Северуса, эльф всё-таки кивнул.

– Подожди минуточку, Добби. Мне нужно очистить комнату.

Ему трудно было поверить, что всё получалось так легко. Взметнувшиеся в душе дикая радость и облегчение, мешали сосредоточиться, и он силой воли очистил сознание, мысленно возвращаясь к текущим задачам.

Северус приподнял левитацией тело Поттера над столом, заклинанием стёр с его поверхности все следы, заставил платок и тряпицу, прикрывавшие ранее Поттера, исчезнуть. Снял с комнаты все заклятья, кроме одного заглушающего. После чего обхватил покрепче парящее тело в районе грудной клетки и обернулся к ожидавшему домовику.

– В апартаменты директора Хогвартса, – скомандовал он.

Домовик одной рукой схватил его ладонь, а другой сжал руку Поттера, свисавшую чуть ли не до пола, и комната с длинным столом провалилась куда-то и исчезла в закружившемся поле зрения Северуса.


	4. Chapter 4

Оказавшись в своей гостиной, Северус понял, как же он вымотался. Он отлевитировал тело Поттера в свою спальню. Добби семенил рядом и выжидательно смотрел. Укладывая Поттера на кровать, Северус чуть было сам не грохнулся рядом. Он тяжело опустился на матрас возле безмятежного тела и измерил еле ощутимый даже при помощи магии пульс. Судя по показаниям, спать Поттеру оставалось ещё три часа. Здесь, в этих покоях, ему ничто не угрожало.

– Добби, – медленно заговорил Северус: его усталый мозг уже с трудом подбирал правильные слова. – Для безопасности Гарри никто не должен знать, что он здесь. Тёмный Лорд думает, что он мёртв. Пусть он и впредь так считает. А ещё никто не должен знать, что я вернулся в замок, иначе и местонахождение Гарри раскроется. Понимаешь?

Домовик таращил на Северуса глаза, вертя в руках свои уши. Он молча кивнул. Северус продолжил.

– Мне нужно выйти забрать кое-что с места, где в последний раз останавливался Гарри. Там же сейчас находятся его друзья, мисс Грейнджер и мистер Уизли. Я хочу, чтобы они как можно скорее тоже оказались здесь, рядом с Гарри.

Уши домовика радостно подпрыгнули.

– Ты поможешь мне? – спросил Северус, очень надеясь, что домовик не откажет.

– Директор хочет трансгрессировать за пределы Хогвартса и обратно? – проблеял тоненький голосок.

– Да.

– Добби поможет, – сказал эльф и протянул руку.

– Спасибо, Добби. Я бы без тебя не справился, – устало проговорил Северус, сжимая его длинные пальцы в своих.

Домовик робко улыбнулся, и они трансгрессировали.

* * *

Они очутились на краю пустой заснеженной поляны, где Северус уже побывал в начале ночи: Добби перенес их, а Северус задал нужное направление. Он очень надеялся, что друзья Поттера не свернули свой лагерь и не исчезли отсюда, кинувшись на его поиски.

– Ты их можешь видеть? – спросил он домовика.

– Нет, Добби не видит, – ответил тот, – но Добби знает, мисс Гермиона и Рон Уизли здесь.

Облегчённо выдохнув, Северус вновь наколдовал патронуса. Он решил, что лучшей тактикой будет выманить их наружу, а не посылать Добби внутрь – ведь во втором случае он бы не смог контролировать ситуацию. Поэтому он велел лани:

– Передай Гермионе Грейнджер и Рональду Уизли: «Добби перенесёт вас к Гарри. Следуйте за мной.» Выведи их ко мне.

Лань прошла на другой край поляны и исчезла под покровом скрывающих чар.

Они отступили подальше к деревьям и стали ждать, согреваясь от зимней стужи чарами. Северус глотнул животворящего элексира из своего набора, чтобы немного проснуться.

Через несколько минут лань снова объявилась в центре поляны и встала носом к месту, откуда вышла. За ней никто не последовал. Она стояла и нетерпеливо перебирала копытцами по земле, не оставляя следов на снегу, будто ждала. Северус и Добби ждали вместе с ней.

Какое-то время спустя, защитные барьеры над лагерем пали, и Северус увидел Грейнджер и Уизли, освещенных слабым светом патронуса: с поднятыми палочками, напряжённых, сосредоточенных, готовых ко всему.

Северус вместе с Добби вышли к центру поляны. Когда парень с девушкой увидели его рядом с Добби, на их лицах проступила смесь ужаса и недоумения.

– Что вы здесь делаете?! – воскликнул Уизли, наводя на Северуса палочку.

Северус держал руки на виду, демонстрируя, что пришёл с миром: палочки в них не было.

– Помогаю вам найти то, что вы ищете, – ответил он. – Поттер жив. Он был похищен из этого леса и доставлен Тёмному Лорду, но сейчас он в безопасности. Лорд думает, что убил его, но это неправда. Имя лорда называть нельзя, иначе вас тут же обнаружат.

Быстро проговаривая всё это, Северус наблюдал смену разных чувств на лицах парочки. На последних словах те быстро переглянулись: глаза Грейнджер расширились от удивления, Уизли чуть заметно кивнул, и она, сощурившись, повернулась к Северусу.

– Как мы можем быть уверены, что это не ловушка? – спросила она. Они по-прежнему наставляли на него палочки.

– Боюсь, что мне вы сейчас не поверите. Но ваш друг домовик – свободный эльф, он служит тем, кому посчитает нужным, а вовсе не мне, – пожал плечами Северус. – Я на вашей стороне. Это длинная история. Объясню когда окажемся в безопасном месте.

Парень с девушкой снова переглянулись, на их лицах застыло недоумение пополам с сомнением. И тут вперёд выступил Добби.

– Это правда, – сказал он. – Директор Снейп помог Гарри Поттеру сбежать из страшного дома. Добби никогда бы не стал помогать плохому волшебнику.

– Добби, тогда почему вы не взяли Гарри с собой? – задала вопрос Грейнджер.

– Гарри Поттер спит, мисс Гермиона, – пропищал эльф.

– Мне пришлось использовать зелье глубочайшего сна, – объяснил Северус. – В доме Малфоев все должны были думать, что он убит Сами-Знаете-Кем. Поттер проснётся через два-три часа.

– Как это убит?! – воскликнул Уизли. – Где он?

– Это секрет, – тоненько зашипел домовик, – Но Добби отведёт туда друзей Гарри Поттера. Гарри Поттер жив, Добби проверил.

– Извините нас на минуточку, – заявил Уизли и, отведя подругу в сторонку, о чём-то с ней горячо зашептался.

О чём они совещались, Северус не знал, но никак не мог отделаться от чувства, что сейчас кто-нибудь из них спросит, во что Поттер был одет, чтобы уличить его во лжи.

– Какая у Гарри была палочка? – спросила Грейнджер, когда они вновь подошли.

– Сломанная, – просто ответил Северус. – Какие-то обломки, висевшие на сердцевине.

– Это наверное его, с пером феникса. Она сломалась раньше, он носил её с собой, – объяснила она. – А больше никакой не было? – Её голос и лицо выдавали волнение.

– Нет, – ответил Северус. – Вероятнее всего его обезоружили, когда схватили. Если у него и была ещё какая-то палочка, то она сейчас либо у нападавших – в чём я сомневаюсь, учитывая важность для Лорда персоны Поттера – либо затерялась где-то в лесу, – он пожал плечами, но, увидев, как вытянулось лицо его собеседницы, тут же добавил: – Я знаю, в каком месте можно было бы поискать.

– А какая на нём была одежда! – встрял Уизли, всё-таки задав этот сакральный вопрос.

Грейнджер вскинула голову, как будто вдруг вспомнила что-то важное, о чём ей хотелось спросить, но закусила губу, видимо, решив подождать пока Северус ответит на вопрос её друга.

– Синяя рубашка, чёрные когда-то джинсы. На ногах кроссовки. Один носок бежевый, другой коричневый. – Северус приподнял бровь. – Тёплую одежду с него сняли. С ним ещё был снитч и осколок зеркала.

Грейнджер с Уизли снова переглянулись, девушка еле заметно кивнула, а через мгновение уставилась прямо на Северуса.

– Что было у него на шее? – выпалила она.

– Ничего, – ответил Северус. – Но в его вещах была порванная цепочка без подвески.

На лицах его собеседников проступила явная тревога. После молчаливого обмена взглядами, Грейнджер снова повернула к Северусу свою голову.

– Нам нужно осмотреть то место, о котором вы говорите – то, где на Гарри напали. – Её голос звучал взволнованно. – Это очень важно! Если вы говорите правду и вы на нашей стороне… – она не договорила.

– Я понял, – ответил Северус. – Я вам помогу. Но вы ещё не всё знаете. Рядом с тем же местом на дне озера лежит настоящий меч Гриффиндора. Его придётся кому-то достать. – Грейнджер и Уизли выпучили на него глаза. – Говорю же, долго объяснять, – сказал Северус. – Расскажу всё, как только будем в безопасном месте.

Парочка снова переглянулась, и Уизли сказал:

– Ведите.

Следуя за серебристой ланью, они дошли до озерца. Северус расчистил со льда снова нападавший снег и зажёг Люмос. Крест меча тускло светился подо льдом в глубине.

– Сможете достать, мистер Уизли? – спросил Северус.

Тот уставился на него в недоумении.

– Дело в том, что меч не дается в руки просто так, – устало, как заученный урок стал повторять Северус, – его может достать только истинный гриффиндорец.

Он не стал уточнять, что он, как директор Хогвартса, занявший эту позицию с согласия предыдущего директора, мог прикасаться к мечу без всяких проблем – об этом он мог бы рассказать позже, – а вот манящие чары на меч не действовали, поэтому достать его всё-таки кому-то было нужно. Уизли, на которого слова Северуса об истинном гриффиндорце произвели, по-видимому, стимулирующее действие, почесал в затылке и принялся за дело.

Грейнджер тем временем направила свою палочку перед собой и выкрикнула:

– Акцио, виноградная палочка! – она крутилась в разные стороны и повторяла заклинание, но результата не было.

– Возможно, её у него всё-таки отобрали, – расстроенно пробормотала она.

– Не думаю, – сказал Северус. – Скорее всего дело в том, что ваша _теперешняя_ палочка вас не слушается.

Девушка удивленно подняла на него глаза, и он снисходительно объяснил:

– По вашему поведению, мисс Грейнджер, нетрудно было догадаться, что Поттер взял с собой на прогулку именно _вашу_ палочку. Акцио палочка мисс Грейнджер!

Секунда, две, и пропажа прилетела к Северусу в руку, и он с шутливым поклоном отдал её хозяйке. Радость, написанная на её лице, была, как говорится, его наградой.

Уизли как раз вынырнул из ледяной воды и барахтался в полынье. Грейнджер бросилась к нему и помогла вылезти на тонкий лёд. В одной руке он держал меч Гриффиндора. Девушка быстро высушила и согрела своего друга заклинаниями, а затем бросилась тому на шею. Через пару секунд они смущенно отпустили друг друга из объятий и обернулись к Северусу.

– Профессор. На цепочке у Гарри был очень важный предмет. Медальон, – осторожно заговорила Грейнджер, похоже поверив наконец, что Северус им помогает. – А раз этого медальона с ним в поместье не оказалось, то я думаю, что Гарри мог избавиться от него, пока был ещё здесь. Понимаете… – на пару секунд она заколебалась, но всё-таки продолжила, – этот медальон ни в коем случае не должен был достаться Сами-Знаете-Кому. Скажите, Гарри с вами говорил? Он упоминал медальон?

– Мы говорили, но ни о каком медальоне речи не было. Это как-то связано с заданием Дамблдора?

При имени бывшего директора Хогвартса по лицам гриффиндорцев пробежала тень.

– Гарри рассказал вам про задание?.. – ахнула Грейнджер.

– Нет. Я все объясню вам позже, – заставляя себя быть терпеливым, повторил Северус. – Мисс Грейнджер, у нас мало времени, скажите, к чему вы клоните? По вашему мнению, Поттер забросил медальон в кусты и нам нужно его поискать?

– Да! – почти выкрикнула Грейнджер, – Именно так! Но его не призовёшь чарами, – она выглядела взволнованной и расстроенной одновременно.

– Вы пробовали? Что это за медальон?

– Это медальон Салазара Слизерина, – опустив голову, почти прошептала она.

* * *

В попытках найти медальон прошло около часа. Вконец выбившись из сил, они решили оставить поиски до светлого времени суток, и, вообще, прежде чем что-то предпринимать, договорились расспросить о медальоне Гарри, когда тот проснётся.

Когда они очутились в апартаментах директора Хогвартса и сняли свою тёплую одежду, Северус вдруг увидел, что молодые люди выглядят истощенными, да ещё и измученными бессонной ночью, как и он сам. В ожидании пробуждения Поттера Северус накормил его друзей очень ранним завтраком в небольшой гостиной перед спальней. Еду принес Добби, отказавшись сообщать, где он её взял, но потребовав за неё плату. Северус спорить не стал.

Договорившись с Добби, чтобы тот откликался на его зов, если не будет занят, и пообещав, что будет ему платить, чем вызвал у эльфа восторг, а также уверив того, что его непременно позовут, когда Гарри Поттер проснётся, Северус отпустил эльфа восвояси. Тот так и не сказал им, где он в последнее время обретался.

Во время еды Северус рассказывал Грейнджер и Уизли о своей роли в борьбе с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, о спланированной смерти Дамблдора, о задании, данном Малфою младшему, о проклятии перстня; о сегодняшней поимке Поттера пожирателями и о его чудесном спасении от смертельного заклятия Тёмного Лорда – только об осколке души Волдеморта в теле Поттера Северус с ними ни словом не обмолвился. Он терпеливо отвечал на вопросы гриффиндорской парочки, которыми те не уставали его засыпать: про злополучное отсеченное ухо Джорджа, про то, почему Тёмный Лорд узнал о плане Ордена с оборотным зельем и семью Поттерами, про пожирателей смерти, про Хогвартс, про наказания учеников, про меч Гриффиндора, в конце концов. Теперь они знали о Северусе чуть ли не больше, чем стало известно Поттеру в поместье Малфоев.

В оставшееся до пробуждения Поттера время Северус разрешил лесным скитальцам воспользоваться его ванной комнатой, для чего ему пришлось наколдовать временную дверь, ведущую туда прямо из гостиной, чтобы друзья Поттера раньше времени не увидели его бледное неподвижное тело и лишний раз не разволновались, ведь обычная дверь в ванную вела из спальни. Грейнджер плескалась больше получаса, Уизли управился немного быстрее.

Пока они были заняты, Северус проверил, держалась ли зеркальная защита на окнах в гостиной, в спальне, а также в кабинете внизу, и добавил рассеивающие чары над дымоходом в камине, чтобы его можно было снова незаметно разжечь. Накопленное за предыдущий день тепло постепенно выветривалось, а офишировать с помощью дыма из трубы тот факт, что кто-то находится в директорских апартаментах, было недопустимо.

Закончив водные процедуры, Грейнджер и Уизли, разомлевшие, сидели рядышком на софе в гостиной и клевали носом. В это время Северус и сам быстренько принял душ и побрился, не успев даже толком рассмотреть свое изможденное лицо в зеркале.

Когда настало время выхода Поттера из глубочайшего сна, Северус проверил его состояние, и убедившись, что всё нормально, пригласил его друзей войти в спальню.

– Проснитесь, мистер Поттер, – потряс он его за плечо, – к вам пришли посетители.

Не успел мальчишка как следует продрать глаза, его подруга бросилась к нему на шею. Уизли неловко топтался рядом с кроватью.

– Как ты? – спросила Грейнджер.

– Хорошо, – сонно ответил Поттер, и вдруг вскочил. – Гермиона! Ты… Где я? – Он закрутил головой вокруг, явно не понимая, где находится. Очки его Северус положил на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, но тот и не подумал их поискать.

– Как и договаривались, вы в Хогвартсе, – сообщил ему Северус.

Подслеповатый взгляд мальчишки остановился на нём.

– Значит, сработало, – торжественным шепотом произнёс он.

Северус только кивнул и заторопился покинуть неразлучную троицу.

– Вы меня извините, мне нужно кое-что уладить. Думаю, вам и без меня есть о чём поговорить, – сказал он и направился к выходу из спальни. Уже закрывая дверь, он услышал вопль Поттера: «Рон! Ты вернулся!..» – и удивился – Уизли, что, тоже куда-то уходил? Но слушать дальнейшие крики он не стал.

Наложив на дверь между гостиной и лестницей заглушающее заклинание, Северус стал спускаться в кабинет. Пока троица друзей в его спальне удовлетворяла своё любопытство, ему самому нужно было поговорить с Дамблдором. Чёрный чай, выпитый полчаса назад, немного взбодрил его, и он надеялся продержаться на ногах ещё хотя бы часок.


	5. Chapter 5

Дамблдор на портрете отсутствовал. Когда Северус ранее возился с камином, холст самого большого портрета в кабинете тоже пустовал. Это могло даже показаться странным, ведь важность того, что сейчас происходило, нельзя было переоценить, но зная, что предыдущий директор никогда не отличался логичностью поведения, Северус вовсе не удивился такому кажущемуся равнодушию с его стороны.

– Альбус, – позвал Северус, – вы мне нужны.

Ничего не произошло.

– Директор Блэк, – обратился Северус к портрету поменьше, висевшему левее и выше. Изображенный на холсте волшебник спал. – Проснитесь, пожалуйста. Вы не видели, куда ушёл директор Дамблдор?

Портрет слизеринца ненатурально встрепенулся и с наигранной безмятежностью сказал:

– А, это вы, господин директор! Нет, Альбуса я не видел. Он исчез сразу после того, как вы во второй раз ушли. Долго же вас не было! – самый непопулярный директор в истории Хогвартса театрально покосился на часы, стоявшие по другую сторону большого стола. Часовая стрелка там приближалась к отметке семь. Часа через два в здешних местах начнёт светать.

– Мне пришлось кое-что улаживать, – Северус начал слегка раздражаться. – Вы же знаете, что всё пошло немного не по плану. Мне очень нужно поговорить с Альбусом. Не могли бы вы его позвать?

– К сожалению, нет, господин директор. Я не имею ни малейшего представления, куда он ушёл, – пожал плечами директор Блэк.

Северус знал, что это было ложью, но знал он также и то, что спорить с портретами было бесполезно. И хотя Финеас Найджелус всегда с радостью помогал Северусу, – потому что привечал в его лице другого директора-слизеринца, – будучи живым, он был человеком чрезвычайно вредным, а следовательно оставил такой же отпечаток в своём портрете. Блэк явно сгорал от нетерпения узнать все подробности этой ночи, надеясь вытянуть их из Северуса, притворяясь обиженным. Северус же сейчас был не в настроении удовлетворять чьё бы то ни было любопытство. Ему был нужен Дамблдор, и с помощью ехидничавшего Блэка он рассчитывал до того достучаться. Усевшись за свой рабочий стол и отвернувшись от портретов, он начал воплощать сей план в действие.

– Вам известно о том, что произошло в резиденции Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? – вертя в своих руках перо, равнодушным тоном начал Северус свою атаку.

– А там что-то произошло? – ответил портрет Блэка вопросом на вопрос.

– Произошло, – подтвердил Северус. – Гарри Поттер был схвачен, доставлен туда и убит Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

– Что?! – воскликнул портрет директора Блэка с наигранным шоком в голосе.

– Да-да, – подтвердил Северус. – Всё так и было.

– Разве вы не должны были спасти мальчишку? – спросил Финеас Найджелус, в голосе которого сквозили довольные нотки. Этот портрет любил играть в игры.

– Отнюдь, – возразил Северус. – Наоборот, я должен был отправить его на смерть.

– Но не слишком ли рано для этого? – проворковал бывший директор.

– В самый раз. Гарри Поттер умер.

– Но… – начал Финеас Найджелус.

– К-хм, – прервал его новый голос, которого Северус с таким нетерпением ждал. – Северус, Финеас, о чём вы тут беседуете?

Альбус Дамблдор, собственной нарисованной персоной, соизволил, наконец, объявиться внутри золочёной рамы своего портрета. Как и рассчитывал Серверус, долго он прятаться не смог.

– Альбус, вот и вы, – обернувшись вместе с креслом (для чего ему пришлось приподнять его левитацией), поприветствовал он его, по-прежнему вертя в руках перо, – Да вот, делюсь с директором Блэком впечатлениями о сегодняшней ночи.

– И как всё прошло, Северус? – Дамлдор даже на портрете умудрялся сверкать очками-половинками.

– Альбус, – сказал Северус, глядя прямо на бывшего директора на холсте. – Я знаю, что вам всё известно. Давайте оставим эти игры. Время сейчас очень дорого.

Северус прекрасно знал, что все портреты в директорском кабинете были осведомлены о том, что происходило в директорской спальне: подсматривали через маленькую живописную миниатюрку, с помощью заклинания навечно приклеенную над изголовьем кровати. Может быть поэтому у директоров Хогвартса никогда не было никакой личной жизни? – подумалось ему. Хотя, насколько он помнил, Дамблдор умел как-то усыплять бдительность висевших в кабинете портретов, причём, в самом прямом смысле этого слова, но Северусу этот секрет он не передал.

– Я слушаю вас, мой мальчик, – сказал портрет Дамблдора со вздохом.

– Вы знаете, кого я привёл сюда. И вам известно, что теперь всё переменилось. Что вы поручили Поттеру и его друзьям? Для какой цели им нужен был меч Гриффиндора? Почему на самом деле Поттер должен был умереть? И почему он сегодня, по-вашему не умер? – Северус чеканил вопросы, ответы на которые, по его мнению, он наконец-то имел право знать.

– Я не могу вам этого сказать, мой дорогой, – грустно ответил Дамблдор.

– Альбус! – не веря своим ушам воскликнул Северус. – Скрывать что-то от меня больше не имеет смысла! Я сбежал от Тёмного Лорда с телом его врага. Такого он простить никогда не сможет, назад мне дороги нет! Что вы прикажете мне теперь делать – запереться в этом кабинете и ждать, пока Поттер разделается с моим господином? Не лучше ли мне ему как-то помочь? – Он устал так, что ему еле хватало сил сдерживаться, а ругаться с портретами было так же бесполезно, как и спорить.

– Северус, – в голосе Дамблдора звучало искреннее сожаление. – Я _не могу_ тебе ничего рассказать. Тот волшебник, которым я когда-то был, не оставил мне выбора в этом вопросе. Пока Сам-Знаешь-Кто жив, обсуждать с тобой задание, которое я дал Гарри, я не смогу.

Северус смотрел на него в ступоре – он никогда не слышал о подобных запретах. Затем глаза его с надеждой пробежались по портретам других директоров на стенах.

– Нет, мой мальчик, – сказал Дамблдор, по-видимому, проследив за его взглядом, – то, что тебя интересует, они тебе не расскажут. Я и с ними не могу этого обсуждать. Такова магия, – со вздохом сказал он.

– Но зачем тогда этот спектакль?! – уже не сдерживаясь, воскликнул Северус, вскакивая из-за стола. – Зачем вы прятались от меня?!

– Чтобы дать тебе время подумать, – голос Дамлдора был спокоен. – Используй свои знания, сопоставь факты. Я уверен, ты все поймёшь сам.

– Нет, директор, – ядовито проговорил Северус, – раз такое дело, я ещё раз расспрошу обо всём Поттера и его друзей!

– Не выйдет. Если бы ты мог от них что-то узнать, ты бы не стал спрашивать этого у меня, признайся, ведь так? Ты и от них ничего не добьёшься. Я взял с Гарри обещание, что он никому ничего не расскажет, кроме мисс Грейнджер и мистера Уизли.

– Вы взяли с него непреложный обет?! – Северус был потрясён.

– Что ты – нет, конечно! Но магия обещания сильна. Обещание, данное покойному ныне волшебнику, непросто нарушить. – Дамблдор на портрете сокрушенно покачал головой.

– Ясно, – сквозь зубы процедил вконец разочарованный Северус и отвернулся к окну. Ему даже не хотелось разбираться, что это была за магия такая, о которой он никогда не слышал.

На улице было ещё темно, но горизонт начинал потихоньку светлеть. Что-то там сейчас происходило у Малфоев, – подумалось Северусу. Он не боялся, что за ним пошлют сюда, в Хогвартс: даже если они это сделают, этот кабинет ни за что не откроет двери врагам. Боялся он за своих коллег и за учеников, которые теперь, когда Северус наверняка был в опале, а скорее всего даже в розыске, подпадут под управление какого-нибудь негодяя, вроде Кэрроу, и за его ошибку поплатится, если не Поттер, то вся школа, вверенная Дамблдором его заботам. Видимо поэтому бывший директор поприветствовал его сегодня своим красноречивым отсутствием на портрете – высказал, так сказать, своё отношение к преемнику, не оправдавшему его надежд.

Северус был зол, ему было горько и тревожно. Острое чувство вины, а затем радость и облегчение, испытанные им в доме Малфоев, те треволнения, которые за ними последовали, порядком встряхнули его нервную систему – но теперь остатки того возбуждения полностью выветрились из его организма, и осталась только усталость. Закрыв глаза, он стоял у окна и старался ни о чём не думать. Хотя бы пять минут…

Очнуться его заставил звук осторожных шагов, спускавшихся по лестнице. Северус обернулся. Это был Поттер.

– Сэр, Рон с Гермионой уснули в вашей кровати, – с извиняющейся улыбкой сообщил тот, остановившись посередине лестницы.

Ничего удивительного, подумал Северус. Чего ещё можно было от них ожидать после бессонной ночи? Он бы и сам сейчас отключился, если бы только присел на кровать.

– Хорошо, Поттер. И вы ложитесь. Вашему организму требуется отдых. Зелье погрузило вас в состояние, близкое к заморозке – ни снов, ни восстановления сил. Идите спать, – Северус устало провел ладонью по лицу. – Кровать можете увеличить, если места на всех не хватит. – Северус рассудил, что сейчас им всем было не до пустых приличий, главным было выспаться. – Ну, что вы стоите?

– А вы? – спросил Поттер, который так и застрял на лестнице. Выглядел он неважно: худой, бледный, всклокоченный, с черными тенями под глазами.

Северус отвел от мальчишки взгляд, снова отвернувшись к окну.

– Я лягу здесь, – он махнул рукой в сторону софы. – Мне ещё нужно подумать. Добби! – позвал он, не оборачиваясь. Послышался хлопок. – Гарри Поттер проснулся и весь в твоём распоряжении, – сообщил эльфу Северус. – Вы можете побеседовать в гостиной.

Радостное поскуливание у него за спиной подсказало ему, что домовик наконец-то добрался до своего обожаемого кумира, и теперь тому от него никуда уже было не деться, ну, разве что хватит ума отдать эльфу приказ отстать. Что ни говори, а домашние эльфы были натренированы на послушание, какими бы свободными они не являлись. Об этической составляющей данного вопроса мозг Северуса в настоящий момент размышлять отказывался. Он услышал как на лестничной площадке притворилась дверь, ведущая в гостиную, и снова закрыл глаза.

* * *

Мысли медленно ворочались в его усталом мозгу. Северус понял, что без стимуляции умственного процесса ему не обойтись. У него в столе лежало зелье как раз на такой случай. Оно помогало выстраивать логические цепочки рассуждений, легко отбрасывая тупиковые ветви, находить среди хлама ненужной информации главное, и таким образом быстро приходить к обоснованным выводам, что в конечном итоге позволяло принимать правильные решения. В чём-то действие этого зелья напоминало Северусу действие напитка жидкой удачи, Феликс Фелицис, но в отличие от последнего, работало с рациональным, а не с иррациональным. Северус открыл ящик стола и призвал флакон Рассудочного снадобья.

На усталый организм зелье подействовало не сразу. Северусу пришлось подождать ещё минут десять, прежде чем он почувствовал прилив энергии. Однако, как только эффект вошёл в силу, думать сразу стало легче. Медлить было нельзя из-за ограниченного срока действия зелья, и Северус стал вспоминать, что ему за последние сутки стало известно о задании Поттера.

Во-первых, тому зачем-то требовался меч Гриффиндора. А во-вторых, был ещё этот важный по какой-то причине предмет – медальон Салазара Слизерина.

О, Мерлин! Он не узнал у Поттера, действительно ли тот выбросил медальон в снег. Но Поттер только что говорил с ним и был спокойным, да и друзья его запросто уснули, несмотря на то, _что_ они там заявляли в лесу. Грейнджер, кстати, тогда так и не смогла ничего толком объяснить Северусу про этот медальон. Значит, на друзей Поттера магия его обещания Альбусу тоже распространялась? Получалось, что так. Тем более, что портрет бывшего директора и сам на это намекал. Как бы то ни было, вероятнее всего с медальоном всё было в порядке, лежал себе где-нибудь в сугробе и ждал, а Поттер рассчитывал позже его там отыскать. Ну, или он его проглотил для лучшей сохранности. Успокоив себя этой мыслью, Северус вернулся к своей проблеме.

Зачем Поттеру был нужен меч Гриффиндора?

Этим самым мечом Альбус летом прошлого года разбил перстень, наславший на него смертельное проклятье. Зачем разбил? От проклятья это его уже не могло спасти. Сделал же он это – что бы он сам тогда об этом ни говорил – неспроста. Северусу нужно было понять его причины. А для этого ему нужно было освежить воспоминания.

После некоторых приготовлений Северус погрузился в Омут памяти, в воспоминания того самого дня, когда он явился к еле живому Дамблдору с почерневшей рукой. Оказалось, директор не рассказал ему тогда о перстне абсолютно ничего: ни зачем он его надел, ни где его взял, ни кто был его прежним владельцем. Зато сразу после этого речь у них зашла о задании убить директора, данном Волдемортом Драко Малфою. Слова Альбуса о том, что мальчик может расколоть свою душу убийством, произвели на Северуса на этот раз куда большее впечатление, чем они это сделали в тот злополучный день.

Значит, убийство раскалывает душу, – думал Северус. В принципе, он и раньше слышал эту фразу, и не раз, но никогда не придавал ей особого значения. А зря. Похоже, это не было просто красивой аллегорией. Скорее всего, это не отскочившее от маленького Поттера смертельное заклятие отщепило тогда кусок души Волдеморта, как сказал ему Дамблдор, – её раскололо убийство, совершенное тогда Лордом – убийство Лили Поттер, заслонившей собой Гарри. Попав в тело мальчика, этот осколок стал в нём жить, делая смерть Волдеморта невозможной, пока где-то существовал этот автономный кусочек его души. В ту ночь Волдеморт исчез, растворился, но не умер, и спустя много лет возродился, удерживаемый на земле этим якорем. А сегодня ночью, сам того не ведая, собственноручно уничтожил этот свой якорь, убив вместо Поттера осколок своей души в нём.

Значило ли это, что теперь Тёмного Лорда можно было убить, раз и навсегда? Нет, не значило. Иначе бы Поттер не получил своего загадочного задания. Да и если бы всё было так просто, с Волдемортом давно было бы покончено.

Если подумать, то Волдеморт убивал не единожды. Может статься, что при этом он точно так же раскалывал свою душу, и осколки переходили в кого-то ещё – в того, кто был рядом. Вот, например, в Нагайну, змею Волдеморта. Альбус утверждал, что однажды тот начнет бояться за свою змею. Не потому ли, что она тоже несла в себе часть его души? Определенно, это было наилучшим объяснением.

Если убить змею, то и осколок души Волдеморта в ней будет уничтожен, правильно? Кто его знает – смотря как убить, наверное. Альбус утверждал, что Волдеморт должен был убить Гарри сам, чтобы уничтожить тот осколок. Сегодня ночью он это сделал. Гарри выжил, а осколок, по всей видимости, нет.

Вот интересно, что бы случилось, если бы Лорд приказал кому-то другому убить Поттера? Мальчишка бы умер по-настоящему, а осколок души Волдеморта продолжил существовать в костях его черепа? Раз Дамблдор настаивал, что убить Поттера должен был именно сам Волдеморт, наверное так оно и было бы.

Получалось, что Лорд только собственноручно мог уничтожать свои якоря? Возможно. Вот только делать этого сознательно он бы, конечно, не стал. И это осложняло дело.

С другой стороны, задание своё Поттер получил неспроста. Инструктируя Северуса, Дамблдор предположил, что когда мальчишке пришло бы время пойти на смерть, он бы уже сделал всю остальную свою работу – и после его «смерти» Волдеморт стал бы смертным вновь. Это могло означать только одно – Поттер каким-то образом мог уничтожать якоря Лорда.

Но он и сам являлся одним из них до сегодняшней ночи. Не значило ли это, что до этого в нём тоже была эта сила уничтожения? Мог ли один якорь уничтожить другой якорь? Если бы это было так, то такой всемогущий якорь мог бы уничтожить и всего Волдеморта. Так что вряд ли это было правдой. Нет, дело было не в этом.

Лишившись куска души Волдеморта, Поттер не лишился возможности уничтожать другие якоря. Судя по всему, орудием их уничтожения должен был стать меч Гриффиндора. Иначе зачем бы он требовался Поттеру?

Вот и ответ на вопрос о задании Дамлдора!

А поскольку важный-преважный, секретный-пресекретный медальон Слизерина был у Поттера и Ко в тот момент, когда к ним должен был попасть и меч Гриффиндора, вывод напрашивался один – мечом нужно было уничтожить медальон. Вероятно, якорем могло быть не только живое существо, но и неодушевленный предмет.

Ведь почему Грейнджер так опасалась, что Волдеморт узнает про этот медальон? Правильно – потому что тогда бы он понял, что за его якорями охотятся. И наверное спрятал бы их получше.

Где троица, кстати, раздобыла этот медальон? Не мешало бы у них расспросить, если получится.

Тогда и ответ на его собственный вопрос, почему Дамблдор расколол мечом перстень, становился очевидным. Да потому что в кольце тоже жила часть души Волдеморта, и с ней нужно было разделаться! Получив тогда смертельное проклятие и поняв, что долго не протянет, Альбус передал это задание Поттеру по наследству – искать и уничтожать другие якоря. (А потом убить змею и пойти умереть самому – такая вот невесёлая перспективочка… Хорошо всё-таки, что он выжил.)

Северусу всё стало ясно. Про задание Дамблдора, про меч Гриффиндора, про воскрешение Поттера. Ясно всё, кроме двух вещей: одной важной, другой – не столь.

Очень важный вопрос, от ответа на который зависело, как скоро они смогут покончить со всеми якорями, состоял в том, сколько их было всего. Был ли у Дамблдора список всех искомых предметов с указанным местом их расположения? Вероятно, старый хитрец обладал некоторыми сведениями на этот счёт. Эта его уверенность в Поттере была неспроста. А, соответственно, мальчишка тоже скорее всего знал, что нужно было искать. Вот бы ещё Северус мог из него эту информацию каким-то образом вытянуть. Хотя, возможно, магический запрет на обсуждение этой темы, теперь перестанет действовать, раз Северус уже разгадал главный секрет. Надо будет потом прощупать почву и, если получится, расспросить его.

Вторым, не столь существенным вопросом, но при этом весьма интересным, было то, почему уничтожать якоря требовалось именно мечом Гриффиндора. Что в нём было особенного? Почему им можно было разрушить осколок души Волдеморта, если такой силой обладал только он сам?

Сам по себе меч был всего лишь маггловским оружием, выкованным когда-то гоблинами. Ничего примечательного в нём, кроме того что он давался в руки только смельчакам, вроде бы не было. Но ведь даже сам Волдеморт приказал Северусу спрятать меч в Гринготтсе – видимо, он тоже знал о его силе, разрушающей души. Так в чём же она заключалась?

Северус призвал к себе на помощь толстенный том Истории Хогвартса с полки одного из шкафов. Из магических свойств меча в книге было описано совсем немного: меч даётся в руки только храбрым сердцем в момент отчаянной нужды в помощи; меч впитывает магическую силу всего, с чем соприкасается и что его закаляет; серебро клинка не пачкается и не темнеет со временем. Второе из указанных свойств Северусу показалось интересным. Возможно когда-то этот меч соприкоснулся с каким-то мощным средством уничтожения осколков души темных магов.

Пожалуй, не было никакой нужды разбираться в этом подробнее. Однако Северус, не имея представления о том, как подступиться к действительно важному вопросу, решил пока поразмышлять над этим.

Он знал, что однажды мечом был разбит про́клятый перстень. Вряд ли магия перстня могла как-то закалить меч, разве только это сделало сидевшее в нём проклятие. К тому же, в тот момент меч уже обладал силой разрушать осколки души. Так что это не могло быть ответом на его вопрос.

А ещё раньше сам Поттер убил этим мечом василиска. Плоть гигантской змеи не добавила бы клинку ничего ценного. А вот яд… Яд василиска был бы пожалуй способен убить и осколок души. Если дело было в яде василиска, то это многое объясняло.

Итак, с мечом, кажется, всё было понятно. Однажды он соприкоснулся с ядом василиска и впитал в себя его убивающую способность.

Но тогда зачем использовать меч, если можно использовать сам яд? Труп василиска до сих пор лежал где-то глубоко под основанием Хогвартса. Несколько лет назад его выпустила из тайного убежища младшая Уизли, одержимая Волдемортом, точнее его молодой версией – Томом Риддлом. Всё дело было в дневнике Тома, который ей подбросил Люциус. Позже, когда Волдеморт возродился, он был в ужасном гневе из-за уничтожения этого дневника: Поттер тогда проткнул тетрадь клыком Василиска, и дневник лишился своей магической силы, а призрак Тома исчез.

Стоп – клыком василиска? Северуса поразила новая догадка. С ядом внутри? Да ещё Тёмный Лорд разгневался? Уж не ещё ли один осколок его души жил своей жизнью в этом дневнике и был убит тем ядом?

Тогда, что же это за список такой получался у Северуса? Дневник, перстень, медальон, сам Поттер, Нагайна. Набиралось пять якорей. Вряд ли Лорд остановился бы на пяти, скорее бы сделал семь, с его-то пристрастием ко всему магическому.

Вот именно – семь! Очень даже правдоподобное число.

Если всего осколков было семь, значит оставалось найти ещё два или три, в зависимости от того, считать ли остаток души самого лорда за таковой или нет – ведь тот кусок который попал в Поттера можно было не считать, его Лорд, судя по словам Альбуса, не специально создал. Хотя, кто его знает.

Итак, им нужно было найти и уничтожить – мечом Гриффиндора или ядом василиска – два или три магических предмета, помимо медальона, а также змею Нагайну. Это не так уж и много. И Поттер, возможно, знает или хотя бы примерно представляет, чем эти предметы являются (если вообще их уже все не раздобыл – надо бы его всё-таки попробовать расспросить). Северусу же было известно только о Нагайне. Однако, змею нельзя было трогать до последнего, иначе бы Лорд сразу догадался об их планах.

В случае, если не все артефакты были ещё найдены, Северус был уверен, он смог бы ускорить выполнение задания Поттера. Но вот как обойти магический запрет, и можно ли вообще это сделать, Северус не знал. Ему снова становилось трудно думать, действие снадобья заканчивалось. За окном рассвело.

На данный момент с Северуса было достаточно. Он стал из последних сил соображать, сколько времени дать себе на отдых. Решив, что трёх часов ему вполне хватит, он трансфигурировал софу в кровать и не раздеваясь повалился на неё. Сон накрыл его мгновенно.


	6. Chapter 6

Северусу снился сон. Он снова и снова уверял своего повелителя, что меч Гриффиндора никто не крал, что он в безопасности, в ячейке Лестрейнджей в Гринготтсе. Лорд зло смотрел на него, отворачивался и отсылал рукой прочь.

Северус проснулся. Чёткость мыслей пришла моментально. Ячейка Лестрейнджей! Беллатриса была доверенным лицом Тёмного Лорда, преданной ему до раболепства. Ей он мог доверить на хранение что-нибудь действительно ценное. Вполне может оказаться так, что хотя бы один из предметов, которые ищет Поттер, находится в ячейке Лестрейнджей в Гринготтсе.

Северус сел на своей трансфигурированной кровати, он чувствовал, что тело отдохнуло, а голова была свежа. За окном было светло. Взглянув на часы он увидел, что короткая стрелка подошла к двухчасовой отметке. Он что, проспал сигнал своего будильника?

Немного подумав, он понял, что виновато было зелье, которое он выпил незадолго до того как лечь: побочными эффектами, если их можно было так назвать, у Рассудочного снадобья были крепкий сон (в то время как Северус обычно просыпался от малейшего шороха) и лёгкое пробуждение. А третьим эффектом был тот, который только что пришёлся так кстати – это были утренние сны, в которых давался намёк, полезный для решения какой-нибудь действительно важной проблемы. Северус теперь нисколько не сомневался, что он был прав насчёт сокровищницы Лестрейнджей.

– Добби! – позвал он.

Эльф с хлопком материализовался перед ним.

– Господин директор проснулся? Добби принесёт ему обед.

– Подожди, – сказал Северус, пока домовик не успел исчезнуть, – Ты случайно не знаешь, что поделывают наши юные друзья?

– Гарри Поттер спит, господин директор, сэр. Гермиона Грейнджер и Рон Уизли тоже, – домовик поднял взгляд к потолку, будто своими огромными глазами мог видеть сквозь него.

Северус облегчённо выдохнул. Признаться, он слегка опасался, что троица могла снова ринуться на поиски приключений, воспользовавшись тем, что он так долго спал.

– Принеси, пожалуйста, еды на четверых, – порывшись в карманах, Северус достал деньги. Протянув их домовику он на миг задумался.

– Вот ещё что, Добби… Не мог бы ты найти сегодняшний номер Пророка? – спросил он.

– Добби всё сделает, – пропищал эльф, и с хлопком исчез.

Узнать свежие новости было просто необходимо. Тёмный Лорд вот уже несколько часов как был осведомлен о бегстве Северуса из поместья Малфоев вместе с телом Поттера. Что он об этом думал? Что собирался предпринять, или уже предпринимал? Наверняка, он его искал.

Вдруг Северуса обожгло осознание – метка на его руке не подавала признаков жизни!

Всё это время в Северусе жила не осознаваемая им тревога, что вот-вот Тёмный Лорд начнёт требовательно вызывать его к себе, нещадно паля его метку огнём. Однако, ничего не происходило, а Северуса даже не удивлял этот факт, поскольку мозг его был занят другими тревогами и мыслями. Но, наконец, осознав это, он не почувствовал облегчения, а даже, наоборот, его тревога вмиг усилилась. В какие игры играл с ним его господин? Делал вид, что по-прежнему доверяет Северусу, чтобы усыпить его бдительность? Ждал ли, когда он сам сделает первый шаг, чтобы прихлопнуть его, не размениваясь на мелочи? А может быть ему было известно, куда направился беглец, и в данный момент он собирал силы, чтобы напасть на Хогвартс? Мыслимо ли это было? И знал ли он, что Поттер выжил? Нет, он не мог этого знать, не мог! Северус нервно мерил шагами пол кабинета.

Теперь у него не было никакой возможности выяснить планы Тёмного Лорда – он стал дезертиром, изменником, предателем. Думал ли Лорд, что Северус переметнулся в стан врагов? Такое предположение казалось очевидным, но мозг Волдеморта был настолько извращен, что, возможно, такое простое объяснение его бы не удовлетворило. Вероятно он считал, что Северус собирался потребовать выкуп за бесценное украденное тело, Северус не мог точно сказать – в голову своему господину он заглянуть не мог.

Оставалось надеяться, что и Волдеморт не мог ни к кому заглянуть в голову, что та связь, которая существовала между ним и Поттером, теперь тоже исчезла вместе с уничтоженным осколком его души.

Северус выглянул в окно – во дворе в свете пасмурного дня гуляли несколько оставшихся на рождественские каникулы учеников, чуть поодаль расхаживал патрульный пожиратель. Всё выглядело мирно, насколько это было возможно при теперешнем режиме. Изменилось ли что-то в руководстве Хогвартса? Что из случившегося ночью стало достоянием общественности?

Наконец Добби вернулся. Он принес газету, сказал что стащил её из мусорной корзины. Что ж, в данных обстоятельствах воротить нос не приходилось. Северус велел Добби будить спящих и накрывать журнальный столик в гостиной (который был увеличен в размерах ещё для их ночной трапезы), сказал, что скоро подойдёт. Добби отправился выполнять задание, а Северус принялся изучать новости.

На первой странице – и Северус нисколько этому не удивился – крупным планом был изображён он сам под заголовком «Пропавший директор!» с призывом всем, кто где-либо увидит Северуса Снейпа, директора Хогвартса, исчезнувшего вдруг со своего поста, немедленно сообщить об этом в министерство. Далее, на обороте, следовало интервью с Амикусом Кэрроу и его сестрой, Алекто. Северус стал внимательно читать статью:

_Я работаю с директором Снейпом с начала года, – рассказывает нашей газете Амикус Кэрроу, уважаемый преподаватель Хогвартса, который с начала этого года учит студентов защите от темных искусств. – Мы с сестрой в школе первый год, но это такое удовольствие – работать с детьми-волшебниками! Вкладывать в головы растущим и развивающимся личностям науку и умение правильно мыслить – это так приятно! А директор Снейп всегда славился своими правильными взглядами, был строг и справедлив с учениками на своих уроках. Но вчера он пропал. Мы думаем, это всё неспроста. Алекто, расскажи!_

_Даю я, значит, урок маггловединия в подземельях неделю назад, – подключается к нашему разговору сестра Амикуса, Алекто Кэрроу, не менее уважаемый преподаватель Хогвартса, – и вдруг одному ученику становится плохо! Конечно же, я отвела беднягу в медицинское крыло и пошла сообщить об инциденте директору Снейпу. Подхожу к его кабинету, а горгулья меня не пускает. Я уже тогда заподозрила неладное. Я часто приходила к директору в кабинет и знала пароль. А новый, получается, он мне забыл сообщить!_

_Тебе не кажется, – спрашивает ее брат, – что в последнее время директор Снейп стал забывать многие вещи?_

_Три раза спрашивал меня об успехах одного и того же ученика, – соглашается Алекто._

_Дня два назад, кажется, уже на каникулах он обращался к школьной меди-ведьме, – сообщает Амикус и продолжает свой рассказ: – Директор Снейп никогда раньше не жаловался на здоровье. В его молодые годы волшебники не болеют. Но может быть его прокляли. У человека, преданного служению правде, всегда много врагов, – глубокомысленно заявляет он. – Мы опасаемся худшего: как бы не вышло так, что директор Снейп покинул Хогвартс по каким-то своим делам, а по дороге назад забыл, кто он такой и куда направлялся. Бывают, знаете ли, такие проклятья, – сокрушенно качает головой преподаватель ЗОТИ, и ему молча вторит его сестра и коллега._

_На своем посту как новый директор, профессор Снейп зарекомендовал себя наилучшим образом, – продолжает Амикус. – Дисциплина на уроках улучшилась, шуметь в школьной столовой дети перестали, бегать по коридорам и баловаться магией на переменах – тоже. Одни плюсы! Не хотелось бы потерять такого безупречного коллегу как он. Нам очень нужна помощь всего магического сообщества, чтобы отыскать его._

_То, что он пропал именно сейчас, не случайно, – заговорщическим тоном продолжает знаток тёмной магии и средств защиты от неё. – Шесть месяцев назад мальчишка Поттер обвинил профессора Снейпа в убийстве предыдущего директора, и даже имел наглость натравить на него шайку своих дружков, заставив бежать, спасая свою жизнь. – В глазах Амикуса плещется негодование. – Именно тогда он и наслал на него это проклятие забвения, я уверен в этом! А чтобы такое проклятие вступило в силу, требуется как раз шесть месяцев, – сообщает специалист._

_Чтобы память профессора Снейпа вернулась, понадобится много времени, – сокрушается Кэрроу, – Но пока ещё проклятие обратимо. Через три дня же – как раз за день до Нового года – оно полностью овладеет им, и память его никогда уже не восстановится, – зловеще заключает он._

_Вернуть талантливого руководителя, уважаемого коллегу и хорошего друга к нормальной жизни – вот чего мы хотим! – прижимая руку к сердцу, заявляет Амикус. Алекто тревожно стискивает руки у груди._

_Украденное здоровье можно поправить, но можно ли поправить общество, в котором живут такие недо-волшебники, способные навредить своим собратьям из мести за то, что те были строги с ними на уроках?! – восклицает Амикус. – Как можно жить и не замечать подобных пороков? Мы должны сплотиться против зла, против таких как Поттер, против тех, кто крадёт нашу магию, не обладая на неё никаким правом, против не-волшебников и недо-волшебников, вторгающихся в нашу жизнь! Мы должны помогать друг другу, так помогите же нам вернуть собрата в строй! Пока не поздно, найдите профессора Снейпа!_

Это интервью было полным бредом, ложью от начала до конца, нелепой выдумкой продажных журналистов. Взять хотя бы то, что ни один из Кэрроу никогда не знал пароля от директорского кабинета. А касательно так называемого проклятия забвения, якобы насланного на Северуса Поттером, и говорить ничего не приходилось. Да и Амикус Кэрроу никогда не отличался ни только красноречием, но и вообще грамотностью речи, которые он в этом интервью продемонстрировал. Статья была опубликована с единственной целью – подключить мирное население магической Британии к поискам сбежавшего слуги Тёмного Лорда – Северус это прекрасно понимал. И по какой-то причине господин его и повелитель желал его возвращения до наступления Нового года. Что это было? Намёк лично ему, Северусу? Какая-то скрытая угроза? Лишится он, дескать, своей памяти через три дня. Чёрт те что!

Северус проглядел остальную часть газеты, больше там ничего путного не было. Про Поттера, как и ожидалось, ни словечка: афишировать поимку и расправу над «нежелательным лицом номер один» Волдеморт, не имея на руках доказательств, понятное дело, не мог.

Северус поднялся наверх, в гостиную. К его удивлению, она оказалась пуста, если не считать столика, заставленного хоть и простой, но сытной едой, и софы, оккупированной Поттером под клетчатым пледом. Мальчишка бессовестно дрых. Причём, он даже не потрудился удлинить маленький диванчик, чтобы не пришлось во сне поджимать ноги, не то что трансфигурировать его в полноценную кровать, как это сделал Северус внизу. Впрочем, если бы оказалось, что тот вовсе не знал, как это сделать, Северус бы даже не удивился. Странная это всё-таки была личность – Гарри Поттер, герой доморощенный.

Вскоре из спальни выползли улыбающаяся Грейнджер и хмурый Уизли, и растолкав Поттера, они все вместе принялись за обед.

У Северуса созрел один план, однако же, он пока не знал, когда его лучше было осуществить. Возможно, следовало подождать и собрать побольше информации. В любом случае, многое зависело от того, что Поттер и Ко могли ему сообщить.

Пока они ели, Северусу, наконец, стало известно, что же стало с медальоном. Мисс Грейнджер оказалась права. Поттер рассказал, что когда у озера неожиданно появились Долохов с прихвостнями, они окружили его анти-трансгрессионными чарами. Поттер понял, что с таким количеством врагов разом он не справится, и первым делом засунул руку под свитер и незаметно сорвал с цепочки медальон. Направив палочку на землю он сделал там углубление, куда и уронил вещицу. Для отвлечения внимания от этого действия, он в этот момент напал на одного из парней Долохова, одновременно ногой засыпав ямку с медальоном. Палочку выбили у него из рук заклинанием, и она улетела куда-то в кусты, а самого его обездвижили, связали и переправили в поместье Малфоев. Что было дальше, Северусу было известно.

Найти припрятанный медальон было задачей трудоёмкой, но выполнимой. Добби с радость согласился помочь Поттеру с этим делом: сказал, что растопит весь нападавший снег и перекопает всю поляну, если понадобится, но медальон отыщет.

На том и порешили. Добби трансгрессировал. На поиски могли уйти часы. Они приготовились ждать.

А пока Северус поведал троице о своих догадках насчёт того, что о его побеге думает Тёмный Лорд, и показал им газету. Грейнджер тут же, будто изголодавшись по чтению, кинулась её изучать. Поттер попросил разрешения спуститься в директорский кабинет и побеседовать с портретом Дамблдора. Так и получилось, что Северус остался с Уизли наедине – Грейнджер была так поглощена чтением новостей, что её присутствия можно было не считать.

Уизли явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но Северусу нужно было кого-то расспросить. Он стал задавать гриффиндорцу вопросы о задании, данном им Дамблдором, и выяснил, что запрет на его обсуждение никуда не пропал. Зато он немного прощупал границы того, о чём они могли говорить друг с другом, а о чём нет. Хотя по большей части эти расспросы лишь подтвердили его догадки.

Например, Уизли мог говорить о самом медальоне Слизерина, но не о том, что в нём скрывается осколок души Волдеморта. Ещё парень с лёгкостью рассказал, что они украли этот медальон у Долорес Амбридж – Северус немало подивился этому факту – и что бывшая школьная инспекторша, а затем и недолгое время директриса Хогвартса, в свою очередь, сама отобрала этот медальон у проходимца Наземникуса Флетчера, а тот стащил из дома Блэков на Гримо. А вот как медальон попал в тот дом, Уизли рассказать не смог – моргнул, закрыл рот и пожал плечами. К сожалению, гриффиндорец либо не знал, либо не мог сказать, какие ещё предметы они должны были найти, и сколько этих предметов оставалось, но Северус понял, что кроме медальона у них ничего не было.

Странным оказалось то, что Северус сам не смог говорить с Уизли об осколках души Волдеморта. Каждый раз когда он хотел задать тому вопрос в лоб, он просто не мог найти нужных слов. Дела это, в общем-то, не меняло, но эффект показался Северусу интересным. Предсмертное обещание волшебнику оказалось вещью, обладающей собственной магией – и магией неслабой. Неспособность говорить о том, что Поттер обещал не обсуждать ни с кем, кроме Грейнджер и Уизли, распространялась от человека к человеку, и такой ментальный блок даже ему, неплохому легилименту, было не под силу преодолеть. Во всяком случае, не в данных обстоятельствах, когда на исследования этого вопроса времени попросту не было. Значит, пока что нужно было оставить всё как есть.

Выяснив, что хотел, Северус оставил Уизли в покое и отошёл к окну. Темнело в это время года рано, и солнце уже клонилось к горизонту где-то за озером, сверкнув напоследок оранжевым лучом сквозь щель в сплошном облачном покрове и осветив башни замка и заснеженные крыши Хогсмида вдали. Всё казалось мирным, никто не колотил в директорскую дверь, никто не бегал по территории и не кричал. То, что произошло предыдущей ночью с Поттером и Северусом, казалось, никак не сказалось на жизни Хогвартса.

– Сэр! – неожиданно прорезал тишину голос Грейнджер, заставив Северуса повернуть к ней голову, а Уизли – судя по звуку – подскочить на софе.

– Нашли что-то интересное, мисс Грейнджер? – с прохладным любопытством спросил Северус.

– Вы видели послание, которое вам передали? – возбуждённо спросила та, тыча пальцем в бумажный разворот.

Северус приподнял бровь.

– Послание? – с намеренным недоверием в голосе спросил он.

– Ну да, вот здесь, в интервью с Кэрроу.

– И что же это за послание, мисс Грейнджер? Уж не то ли, где они заявляют, что через три дня я лишусь всех своих воспоминаний окончательно?

– Нет, – ответила та, – Вот это: «Я. Даю. Тебе. Три. Дня. На. То…– по словам начала произносить она.

– Где вы это нашли? Что это? – не дослушав, кинулся к ней Северус. Уже стоя над газетой, он спиной почувствовал, как подошёл Уизли.

– Вот, – ткнула пальцем Грейнджер. – Каждый абзац в этой статье начинается…

– Дайте сюда! – Северус забрал у нее газету, и стал читать сам.

И действительно: первые слова каждого абзаца составляли предложение: Я даю тебе три дня на то, чтобы вернуть украденное. Северус поднял недоуменный взгляд на девушку. Та улыбалась.

– Наверное Том Риддл, будучи мальчиком, увлекался маггловскими романами, – пожав плечами, сказала она.

– Если он рассчитывал на то, что сообщение будет получено адресатом, то он немного ошибся, – слегка растерянный, пробормотал Северус. Ему страшно не хотелось признаваться этим детям, что сам он маггловскими романами никогда не увлекался. Уизли крякнул у него за спиной – похоже и он тоже.

Хотя Лорд и промахнулся с этим замаскированным под газетную статью сообщением, Северус понял его намерение: показать ему, полукровке, что сам Лорд Волдеморт тоже прекрасно осведомлен о мире магглов и найдёт сбежавшего слугу, если потребуется, и там. Само же сообщение объясняло, почему его метка ещё не выжгла Северусу руку (хотя об этом Северус и так уже догадывался): три дня на то чтобы вернуть Поттера, а потом… А потом ад. Тут и не только память потеряешь, пожалуй… Однако, игры Лорда в кошки-мышки были Северусу на руку – хотя бы немного времени для выполнения задуманного у него было. А дальше он будет действовать по обстоятельствам. Одно стало понятным – тянуть с осуществлением его плана было нельзя.

Вернулся Поттер, кивнул Северусу и улыбнулся друзьям.

– Ну, что там у вас? Говорить можете? – спросил Северус.

– Я попробую, – с неуверенной улыбкой сказал тот, – Дамблдор говорит, что я… что я был… Ох, простите, сэр, кажется не могу… – Поттер посмотрел на него извиняющимися глазами.

Грейнджер с пониманием глядела на мальчишку, а потом такой же понимающий взгляд перевела на Северуса, и тот увидел в нём, что она, даже, ничего, по всей вероятности, не зная о силе предсмертного обещания Дамблдору, уже сама о многом догадалась. Северус сощурил глаза. Слишком умная девчонка.

– Хорошо Поттер, не будем этого обсуждать, потом отдельно поговорите с вашими друзьями. Сейчас обсудим вещи более важные.

Поттер кивнул. Грейнджер молчала. Уизли недоуменно переводил взгляд между ними троими. Хотя он сам только что побывал в такой же ситуации, как и Поттер, когда, беседуя с Северусом, оказался неспособным говорить об их задании, ему это, по-видимому, ничего нового не сообщило. Что ж, очко в пользу Грейнджер.

Северус решил говорить с ними без обиняков, лишь избегая упоминать осколки души Волдеморта, чтобы не запинаться.

– У нас мало времени. Темный Лорд ищет меня и то что я украл, – взгляд на Поттера. – Через два дня он начнёт атаковать меня через метку. – Он невольно прикрыл одну руку другой. – Буду ли я способен на что-либо адекватное к тому времени или нет, я пока не знаю, но проблем это точно добавит. Я размышлял и понял, в чём состоит ваше задание, – он поймал на себе изумлённые взгляды всех троих, – но говорить об этом, как вы уже, наверное, заметили, мы друг с другом не можем.

Он кинул быстрый взгляд на Уизли, глаза у того широко распахнулись. Дошло, наконец, – подумал Северус.

– Мне нужно узнать кое-что, – продолжил он, – Я уже спрашивал мистера Уизли, но мне нужен ваш ответ, Гарри, – уточнил он мягким тоном, снова возвращаясь к обращению по имени, – Известно ли вам местоположение тех вещей, что вы ищите?

В ответ Поттер, а заодно и Грейнджер помотали головами. Это означало, что единственным их рабочим планом на данный момент был его собственный, которым он сейчас и собирался с ними поделиться.

– Что ж, – начал Северус, – я предполагаю, что хотя бы один предмет, который нам нужен, может храниться в банке Гринготтс, в сокровищнице Лестрейнджей. Я намереваюсь отправиться туда – один! – быстро добавил он, увидев как троица тут же вскинула головы, – и принести его вам.

– Но сэр, это опасно! – воскликнула Грейнджер. – Вас же разыскивают!

– Да, это рискованно, но для меня в меньшей степени, чем для вас. Я, к вашему сведению, обладаю способностями, вам пока недоступными, и могу себя обезопасить. Но в этом деле мне всё же не обойтись без кое-какой помощи. Мне нужна ваша мантия-невидимка, Гарри.

Северус смотрел прямо на мальчишку и видел, как тот сначала вздрогнул, потом задумался, поколебался пару секунд и вдруг посмотрел на Северуса очень серьезно и кивнул. Затем перевёл вопросительный взгляд на Грейнджер. Та метнулась в спальню, видимо, к знаменитой всевмещающей сумочке, и вернулась с тонким, эфемерным изделием в руках. Северус принял у неё мантию и сказал:

– Сейчас я хочу проверить, поддаётся ли обнаружению человек, надевший её. Мистер Уизли, поможете? Спуститесь, пожалуйста, в кабинет и наденьте мантию. Мы не будем знать, где вы, но попытаемся вас найти.

– Ладно, – Уизли почесал в затылке и ушёл выполнять задание.

– Вы ведь знаете заклинание обнаружения, Гарри? – спросил Северус.

Поттер неуверенно кивнул.

– Гермиона? – таким же мягким тоном обратился Северус к девушке по имени.

Та оторопела на секунду – кажется её щёки слегка порозовели – ну надо же! – и тоже кивнула.

– Значит, будет тройной эффект. Это хорошо. Если мантия, действительно, окажется такой исключительно надёжной, как о ней отзывался Дамблдор – да-да, не удивляйтесь, он однажды мне об этом сообщил, – добавил Северус, видя округлившиеся зелёные глаза напротив, – Так вот…

– Разве моя мантия не самая обычная мантия-невидимка? – перебил его Поттер.

– Полагаю, она одна из самых лучших, – как можно спокойнее ответил Северус. – Так вот, – с нажимом повторил он, – если она действительно настолько надёжна, то я без всяких проблем пройду в ней по территории Хогвартса, и в банке меня тоже не смогут обнаружить, даже если применят чары, заставляющие все иллюзии исчезнуть. Но это сначала нужно проверить. Пойдёмте, поищем мистера Уизли, – он приглашающим жестом позвал гриффиндорцев следовать за ним.

Рисковать Северусу совсем не хотелось, поэтому мантию он собирался проверить как следует.


	7. Chapter 7

Скрывающая способность мантии- невидимки оказалась очень высока. Она не позволяла обнаружить тепло, исходящее от человека, его дыхание, сердцебиение и мозговую активность (то, что использовалось для стандартного обнаружения), а также определить его личность. Однако, её возможности всё же были не безграничными – скрыть магию, присутствующую в человеке, она не могла. То есть, с помощью заклинаний «нащупать» спрятавшегося под мантией волшебника и узнать, кто он, было невозможно, но если рядом с ним применялись чары обнаружения именно магии, то её присутствие регистрировалось, хотя конкретное местоположение её источника указать было нельзя. Получалось, что если бы Северус был магглом или полностью лишенным магии сквибом, то его под мантией не засекли бы даже охранные чары вокруг поместья Малфоев – он был бы для них просто пустым местом. А поскольку он был волшебником, то, пересекая охранный барьер под мантией, он мог быть принят за какое-нибудь волшебное создание, а может быть и за магический артефакт. Охранные чары, определяющие «своих» и «чужих», его бы пропустили в любом случае, поскольку не определили бы никакой личности. Проблемы могли бы возникнуть, только если барьер вообще не пропускал ничего магического, или, например, оповещал хозяев о том, что какая-то волшебная тварь заползла на их территорию. Северус сильно сомневался, что кто-то из волшебников до такой степени беспокоился о неприступности своих границ – большинство закрывались всё-таки от людей, – так что результатом был более чем доволен.

Через час, облаченный в мантию-невидимку, велев троице сидеть смирно в его гостиной и ждать возвращения Добби, он был уже на полпути к поместью Лестрейнджей – а точнее, подходил к защитной границе Хогвартса, откуда собирался трансгрессировать. Он не поведал своим юным друзьям всей правды о том, для каких целей ему требовалась мантия. Помимо всего прочего, она была ему нужна ещё и для того, чтобы незамеченным проникнуть в чужой дом и похитить оттуда неслабого волшебника.

Больше всего Северуса беспокоило то, что никого из братьев Лестрейндж не окажется в этот час дома – где бы он тогда их искал? Ему нужен был любой совершеннолетний член этой семьи, а Бэлла для похищения была кандидатурой неподходящей, всегда была при их господине, и её отсутствие тот бы немедленно заметил.

Северус трансгрессировал на пустынную дорогу недалеко от дома Лестрейнджей. Было уже темно, и дом еле виднелся на холме поодаль. Ни одно окно в нём не светилось. Северус не позволил этому факту ввести себя в заблуждение: хозяева вполне могли применить так любимые им самим чары зеркальной защиты, через которые ничего из происходящего внутри снаружи увидеть было невозможно. Что же касается освещения территории фонарями и лампочками, то это была исключительно маггловская традиция, которую чистокровные волшебники в большинстве своём не признавали.

Подойдя к воротам, ведущим на территорию усадьбы, Северус прощупал палочкой магический барьер – палочка отозвалась звенящей вибрацией, а значит барьер был на месте. Как ей и полагалось, защита полусферой окружала всю территорию имения. Поскольку не имело значения, в какой именно точке осуществлять проникновение, Северус, памятуя о том, что когда-то Лестрейнджи держали фестралов, заранее решил сделать это с воздуха: пусть защитные чары примут его за вернувшегося с охоты питомца. Взлетев над землёй, он, не почувствовав никакого сопротивления, мягко приземлился по другую сторону ворот.

С той же лёгкостью он открыл и дверь дома, дойдя до него по мощеной грубым камнем дорожке. Судя по всему, хозяева целиком полагались на защитный барьер и дом не запирали. В душе Северус был весьма благодарен такой беспечности, хотя по меркам волшебного мира, это вовсе и не было беспечностью, ведь барьер вокруг поместья был мощным и почти непробиваемым. Дело было в том, что мантия Поттера была поистине исключительным творением, существование которого при установке защиты вокруг этого дома просто не принималось в расчёт, ведь о её удивительных свойствах никто не знал. Насколько Северусу было известно, ни один из ныне живущих волшебников не мог полность обезличить себя, даже при помощи заклинаний.

За дверью его встретили темнота и тишина. Неужели и правда никого не было дома? Однако, зная, что нельзя доверять первому впечатлению, если речь идёт о волшебниках, а также на всякий случай не исключая возможности того, что это ловушка, Северус двинулся вперёд – очень осторожно, без применения магии, исследовать помещения.

Коридор и гостиная оказались пустыми и тёмными, так же как и все комнаты на первом этаже. Кухню и другие подсобные помещения Северус осматривать не стал, а сразу поднялся на второй этаж. Пройдя по длинному коридору вправо от лестницы, он увидел в щели под одной из дверей свет. Значит, кто-то всё-таки был дома!

Северус приоткрыл эту дверь и с силой громко захлопнул её снова – это должно было привлечь внимание тех, кто находился внутри: кто бы это ни был, его или их нужно было выманить сюда, в коридор, ведь вламываться в помещение с заранее неизвестным количеством волшебников в нём было попросту опасно, была на Северусе мантия-невидимка или нет.

– Роди, это ты? – послышалось из комнаты. – Что-то ты рано вернулся, – из-за двери высунулось худое лицо. Это оказался Рабастан.

Это была удача!

– Эй, ты где? – Лестрейндж в недоумении закрутил головой, осматривая пустой тёмный коридор.

– Империо! – прошептал невидимый Северус, вложив в заклинание всю силу, какую мог. Ещё одно свойство мантии Поттера было неоценимым: с одной стороны, она не скрывала магии, но с другой – не создавала препятствия для колдовства. Конечно, при этом она не могла выступать в роли щита, но это от неё и не требовалось.

Младший Лестрейндж счастливо заулыбался, уставившись глазами в пространство. Критически оглядев одежду мужчины и решив, что она выглядит вполне прилично для визита в общественное место, Северус велел тому надеть мантию, взять палочку и отправляться в Гринготтс.

* * *

Воскресный визит в банк, да ещё и вечером, вовсе не был неслыханным делом. Любого желающего прихватить из своего хранилища золотишко там, несомненно, обслужили бы, к хранилищу доставили, дракона отогнали и дверь сокровищницы открыли, правда, на выходе взяли бы за это дополнительную плату – ну что ж, Северус всё равно планировал стереть память всем, кто встретится ему на пути, так что это не имело значения: гоблины не приобретут ничего нового, Лестрейнджи – не потеряют.

У банка дежурил какой-то хмурый тип, не из Пожирателей. Он то и дело прикладывался к бутылке, которую прятал в складках поношенной мантии: видимо, не очень-то ему нравилось торчать на пустой улице в час, когда его приятели устраивали где-нибудь в Лютном переулке попойку. После того, как этот тип проверил личность Лестрейнджа детектором лжи, тот поднялся по светлым ступеням ко входу в банк. Северус заставил его задержаться в дверях, сам в это время наложил заклинание забвения на стражника, а затем осторожно юркнул следом, в ещё не закрывшуюся дверь.

В обширной приемной банка в этот час дежурил только один гоблин. Процедура осмотра палочки прошла без проблем, и Северус вслед за Рабастаном прошёл в одну из задних комнат. Там их встретил другой одинокий гоблин. Вместе с ним они сели в рельсовую тележку. Чтобы мантию не отбрасывало ветром, когда они с бешеной скоростью понесутся по лабиринту подземных коридоров, Северус приклеил ее к себе невербальным заклинанием.

До места добрались без приключений, если не считать за таковые слабость и головокружение, накрывавшие Северуса всякий раз при посещении Гринготтса из-за сумасшедшей скорости, бесконечных поворотов и мельтешения вокруг. Отогнав дракона звенелками, гоблин открыл дверь сокровищницы. Рабастан вошёл в неё, вслед за ним просочился Северус. Дверь закрылась. Гоблин остался снаружи.

Оставшись наедине с подвластным его воле волшебником, Северус снял мантию-невидимку. В пещере громоздились горы разных богатств. К одной из полок цепями была прикована копия меча Гриффиндора, которую Северус по приказу Лорда собственноручно доставил сюда пару месяцев назад – тогда он настоял на присутствии в момент помещения меча в сокровищницу, ссылаясь на то, что тот принадлежит Хогвартсу, хотя на самом деле просто хотел убедиться что гоблины не проболтаются Беллатрисе о том, что меч поддельный. Точно так же, как и в прошлый его визит сюда, повсюду лежали и стояли бесконечные драгоценности: от украшений до монет, от изящных столовых приборов до сверкающих доспехов. Найти что-то здесь было бы трудно даже самому хозяину. Северусу же и вовсе нельзя было ничего трогать из-за наложенных на помещение чар. Только хозяева сокровищницы и их доверенные лица могли прикасаться к добру, хранившемуся в ней, не обжигаясь и не вызывая лавинообразного появления столь же обжигающих копий этих предметов.

– Что из хранимого здесь не принадлежит твоей семье? Отвечай! – приказал Северус Лестрейнджу.

Тот протянул руку к мечу.

– Что ещё?

Рабастан стал озираться по сторонам, оглядывая полку за полкой. Это могло длиться бесконечно. Судя по всему, тот либо не знал, где эта вещь лежит, либо вообще не подозревал о её существовании. Однако Северуса этот факт не сильно огорчил.

Ещё перед обедом его посетила идея, как среди богатства Лестрейнджей отыскать то, что ему было нужно. Он вспомнил об одном ритуале, который в старину использовался для поимки воров. Ещё учась в школе, Северус нашёл его в одной древней книге в библиотеке Хогвартса, в запрещённой секции, к которой имел доступ благодаря протекции профессора Слагхорна, полагавшего, что такому одаренному в зельеварении ученику несомненно можно доверить проводить самостоятельные исследования связанных с этим вопросов с помощью книг, «не входящих в стандартную школьную программу».

Штука состояла в том, что ритуал этот был не совсем светлым и требовал использования крови «вора», и конечно же, современное общество на подобные обряды смотрело весьма косо, но когда его только изобрели и ввели в практику, времена были другие и волшебники о многих вещах судили иначе.

Скрепя сердце – Северуса вовсе не радовала мысль добывать кровь из своей жертвы, – он достал из кармана мантии маленький лабораторный нож, прихваченный им с собой. Затем он велел хозяину сокровищ снять мантию и расстегнуть камзол и рубашку под ней до середины груди – ему требовался доступ к коже. Схватив злополучного пожирателя за правую кисть и заставив его распрямить пальцы, Северус быстрым движением рассек его ладонь. Тот только моргнул. То же самое он проделал с левой ладонью жертвы, а затем сделал крестообразный надрез на его груди, в районе сердца.

Места, из которых добывалась кровь, были ключевыми и сакральными для данного ритуала, но не слишком эффективными для быстрого её сбора: порезы были неглубокими, и кровь по капеллярам поступала медленно.

Движением палочки Северус заставил выступавшую из всех трёх порезов кровь течь тоненькими струйками по воздуху и собираться в клубок в воздухе перед ним. К струйкам он применил тянущие чары, чтобы они текли и собирались быстрее. Ждать тем не менее пришлось довольно долго.

Когда постепенно увеличивающийся клубок достиг размера в полтора диаметра галлеона, Северус остановил кровотечение и начал, водя палочкой вокруг кровяного скопления, читать заклинание – точнее первую его часть. На последнем слове короткой, но витиеватой фразы кровь в шарике стала сворачиваться, шипеть и дымиться, распространяя зловоние, из него стала выпариваться вода.

Северус тут же приступил ко второй части ритуала: произнося одни и те же слова много раз подряд и чертя палочкой в воздухе всё новые и новые кривые линии над темнеющим и искажающимся кровяным сгустком, он заставил исходившие из него пары превращаться в тонкие водяные струйки, которые, точно так же, как и кровь до этого, стали собираться в клубок. Водяной шарик рос и увеличивался в размерах над смердящим кровяным, который, наоборот, становился всё меньше и меньше. Наконец, почерневший сгусток совсем исчез, а водяной шарик увеличился почти до первоначального размера первого.

Настал черед приступить к третьей части – очистке этой воды от частиц дыма и пыли, собранных струйками из воздуха, и всего остального, что могло к ней примешаться. Перетянув водный шарик струёй с одного места на другое и поместив посередине фильтрующие чары, Северус довольно быстро получил кристально чистую каплю. Теперь всё было готово к поиску нужного предмета.

Загородив себя щитом и чарами недостижимости, Северус направил на каплю свою палочку и, вытягивая жидкость из неё, мелкими движениями кончика стал закручивать её в спиральную ленту. Затем, размахнувшись, резко отправил её в полёт и прошептал: «Инвение!» Длинная, тонкая, почти невидимая водяная лента двинулась плавно описывать большие спиральные круги в воздухе, облетая комнату и ища свою цель. Через какое-то время она потянулась к дубликату меча Гриффиндора. Оплетая его, словно прозрачная нить, она постепенно полностью собралась на его поверхности и через пару секунд с шипением испарилась. Однако пар не рассеялся в воздухе, его облачко наоборот уплотнилась, стало вытягиваться и, вращаясь вдоль этой растянутой оси, снова скутилось в тонкую водяную нить.

Еле заметная лента, слегка поблескивая в тусклом свете сокровищницы, вновь полетела по воздуху, испытывая непреодолимое притяжение со стороны ещё одного предмета, который не принадлежал семье волшебника, из тела которого была добыта эта чистая влага –лишённая любого напоминания о его индивидуальных и семейных характеристиках, она тянулась к наиболее близкому в этом отношении к ней предмету из указанных ей для поиска. В данном случае поиск был ограничен всей просторной комнатой, исключая спрятавшегося за щитом Северуса.

Водяная нить потянулась куда-то вверх и стала почти не видна. Северус напряг зрение и посветил палочкой, но все равно не мог её найти. Тогда он стал светить в разные стороны более направленным лучом, чтобы по более ярким бликам, отражавшимся от её тонкой поверхности, разглядеть, куда она направилась. Наконец, он заметил её. Вода собиралась на небольшом предмете, стоявшем на полке правее и выше меча, настолько выше, что ни один человек не смог бы до него дотянуться, каким бы высоким он ни был (если этот человек, конечно, не был полувеликаном, как лесничий Хогвартса Хагрид).

Предметом этим оказалась небольшая золотистая чаша на тонкой ножке и с двумя ручками по бокам. Только Северус успел её заметить, как вода с шипением испарилась с её поверхности. Он тщательно запомнил, где стояла находка и стал смотреть, что произойдет дальше.

Но больше ничего не происходило. Пар рассеялся, и как Северус не светил, блики воды, летающей тонкой нитью в воздухе, нигде больше не сверкали. Однако, и того, что Северус обнаружил, было более чем достаточно. Осталось только достать чашу с её высокого постамента и замести следы.

Очистив заклинанием воздух от вони, Северус повернулся к застывшему в трансе Рабастану, как следует залечил ему раны, велел выпить крововосстанавливающее зелье из своего набора, уничтожил кровь, испачкавшую его одежду и кожу, заставил снова застегнуться надеть мантию, наколдовал небольшую лесенку и, мысленно сосредоточившись на чаше, велел тому её достать. Лестрейндж послушно выполнил его волю и положил чашу в карман своей мантии.

Северус сверился со временем – прошло не больше часа с тех пор, как они зашли в сокровищницу. А ему-то казалось, минула вечность: таким утомительным было ожидание на первой стадии ритуала. Северусу никогда прежде не приходилось его проводить. Он и помнил его лишь смутно, поэтому, перед тем как отправиться выполнять свой план, воспользовался Омутом памяти, чтобы свежими глазами взглянуть на страницы древней книги и запомнить все заклинания, действия, и их порядок. Он был просто ошеломлён: несмотря на утомительное ожидание, красота проведенного ритуала заставила его сердце петь, успех – окрылил.

Троица – волшебник, гоблин и похититель сокровищ в мантии-невидимке – вернулась из подземелий наверх. Северус стёр гоблину-проводнику память. То же самое он проделал с гоблином в приёмной. Когда они с Рабастаном выходили из банка, недобросовестный вечерний страж с детектором лжи храпел на ступенях. Не доверяя своим глазам, Северус во второй раз за вечер стёр память и ему. Если тот действительно спал, то, проснувшись, он скорее всего будет с трудом припоминать события прошедшего дня, но на это вряд ли кто-то обратит пристальное внимание, ведь парень-то был не прочь выпить.

Без всяких осложнений проводив похищенного им Лестрейнджа до его комнаты, Северус заставил его забыть всё, включая хлопнувшую в начале их приключения дверь комнаты.


	8. Chapter 8

Всё прошло так гладко, что Северусу с трудом в это верилось. Никто не помешал ему во второй раз проникнуть на территорию Лестрейнджей вслед за Рабастаном. Никто не встретился им по пути в дом и наверх по лестнице. Никого не было рядом, когда Северус открывал дверь, покидая дом. Вся операция заняла у него от силы три часа. Чаша лежала в кармане его собственной мантии, под мантией-невидимкой, а он в буквальном смысле слова летел к замку от трансгрессионных границ. Ему не терпелось показать найденную вещицу троице гриффиндорцев, а заодно узнать, как там успехи Добби с поиском медальона.

Он незаметно прокрался по замку и подошёл к своему кабинету. Бесшумно отворив дверь, он быстрым взглядом оценил обстановку, вошёл и так же тихо закрыл дверь за собой. Неразлучная троица разбрелась кто куда: Грейнджер уткнулась в книгу – сидя на его стуле и за его столом, между прочим! Уизли развалился на софе и с аппетитом уминал пирог, – так, значит, Добби уже вернулся, раз таскал им угощения, – меч Гриффиндора лежал рядом с ним. Поттера в кабинете не было.

Появления Северуса никто не заметил. Какими же всё-таки неразумными были эти дети! Глупыми и совсем ещё невинными, взявшимися в одиночку сражаться со злом. Северус понимал, однако, что произошло это не по их собственной воле. Его взгляд скользнул по портрету Альбуса Дамблдора, который мирно спал за спиной у девчонки.

На столе перед Грейнджер лежал золотистый предмет, состоявший из двух половинок. Северус тихо подошёл и рассмотрел его. Как он и подозревал, это оказался раскрытый медальон. Уже расколотый – значит, частицы души Волдеморта в нём больше не было.

– Где Поттер? – спросил Северус, снимая с себя мантию-невидимку и наслаждаясь произведенным впечатлением: оба гриффиндорца подпрыгнули чуть ли не до потолка.

– П... профессор! – пролепетала Грейнджер, вскакивая с его кресла, – Как всё прошло? – голос ее был взволнован.

Уизли тоже подошёл поближе.

– Успешно, – Северус вынул из кармана чашу и поставил рядом с медальоном на стол.

Гриффиндорцы ахнули.

– Чаша Пенелопы Пуффендуй!.. – завороженно прошептала Грейнджер. И действительно, Северус сейчас разглядел выгравированного на чаше барсука, символ факультета Пуффендуй и его основательницы.

У себя в голове он сложил два и два. Чаша Пенелопы Пуффендуй, медальон Салазара Слизерина, меч Годрика Гриффиндора – до полного комплекта драгоценных артефактов, оставленных великими основателями Хогвартса, не хватало только знаменитой диадемы Кандиды Когтевран. Что ж, это было вполне в духе Тёмного Лорда, использовать для хранения частиц своей души столь выдающиеся и легендарные предметы магического мира – ведь он мнил себя чуть ли не богом. Хотя вряд ли Волдеморт смог бы использовать для этих целей меч Гриффиндора – тот ему и в руки бы не дался. Но было бы забавно, если бы в нём действительно когда-то хранился осколок тёмной души: меч впитал в себя силу яда Василиска, и только это одно убило бы тот осколок.

– Вы мне не ответили, – напомнил Северус, резко выводя застывшую парочку из благоговейного транса. – Где Гарри?

– Я здесь, – раздалось сверху, и Поттер спустился по лестнице.

Он во все глаза таращился на золотую чашу на столе, точно так же, как только что это делали Грейнджер с Уизли, а затем перевёл восторженный взгляд на Северуса. Двое других тоже смотрели на него, не скрывая своего нетерпения.

– Расскажите, – с тихим трепетом произнёс Поттер, выразив, по всей видимости, их общую мысль.

И Северус – с удовольствием! – поведал им свою историю.

– Ну что ж, – сказал Северус, закончив свой рассказ и поднимаясь из кресла, которое занял, когда его освободила мисс Грейнджер, – оставлю вас, пожалуй, заниматься вашими гриффиндорскими делами, – о некоторых вещах приходилось говорить намёками. – Но сначала ответьте мне на один вопрос. Вам известно, где находится диадема Кандиды Когтевран?

Три пары глаз взметнулись на него в недоумении. Грейнджер вопросительно посмотрела на Поттера и Уизли. Те только пожали плечами в ответ.

– Вы думаете, – осторожно начала девчонка, – это ещё один… предмет?

– Я почти уверен в этом, – ответил Северус. – Значит, вы не знаете, где её искать?

– Нет, – сказал Поттер, и все трое сокрушенно покачали головой.

– Тогда советую вам расспросить Дамблдора, – понизив голос, сказал Северус. Он был крайне доволен собой.

Он решил дать юным гриффиндорцам возможность вытянуть из портрета Альбуса побольше информации – вероятно, им это удалось бы чуть лучше, чем ему самому. Он поднялся к себе в апартаменты, где перекусил и немного отдохнул.

Когда он вновь спускался в кабинет, то увидел, что троица сгрудилась над его рабочим столом и о чём-то с жаром спорила. На столе был растянут какой-то пергамент, напоминающий план здания. Подойдя ближе, Северус разглядел, что это была волшебная карта Хогвартса.

– Ну, выяснили что-нибудь? – спросил он, вставая у них за спинами.

Грейнджер и Поттер выпрямились.

– Немногое, – ответил Поттер. – Дамблдор не знает, где спрятана диадема, но он посоветовал нам расспросить привидения Когтеврана.

На этих словах Грейнджер нахмурилась.

Уизли, всё так же согнувшись над столом, продолжал следить за чьими-то перемещениями на карте.

– Мы уже спрашивали портреты, – сказала девчонка. – Им известно только то, что диадема пропала после смерти Кандиды.

– Ясно, – протянул Северус. – И теперь вы ищете способ связаться с Серой Дамой?

– В общем и целом, да, – согласился Поттер, зачем-то глядя на своих друзей.

Грейнджер нахмурилась ещё больше.

– Позвольте предположить, – снова начал Северус, – Вы собираетесь выйти в замок под мантией и найти Даму с помощью карты?

– Именно! – обрадованно кивнул Поттер, улыбаясь.

Грейнджер взвилась.

– Гарри, тебе нельзя идти! – с жаром воскликнула она, – Никто не должен знать, что ты жив, даже привидения!

– Верно, – сказал Северус. – Мисс Грейнджер полна здравого смысла, вам не мешало бы чаще к ней прислушиваться. С Серой Дамой буду говорить я.

– Нет! – снова воскликнула Грейнджер, заставив Северуса опешить, и тут же стала заглаживать свою оплошность, торопливо объясняя: – Вам тоже нельзя идти, сэр. Это опасно. Если Серая Дама доложит о том, что вы здесь…

– Доложит? – возмутившись, перебил её Северус. – Вы считаете, привидения докладывают кому-то о своих разговорах с директором? Не забывайте, что на данный момент именно я – истинный директор Хогвартса.

– А если она всё-таки скажет кому-то? – гнула своё упрямая девчонка. – Место вашего пребывания раскроется, и на замок могут даже напасть! Пойти к Серой Даме должна я!

– Я с тобой, – тут же вставил Уизли.

– И как вы объясните ей своё здесь присутствие на случай, если она захочет рассказать о вас кому-то ещё? – ехидно спросил Северус. – Или вас, по вашему, не разыскивают? – Что за дурдом они здесь устраивали?!

Грейнджер не нашлась, что ответить.

– Поттер, давайте сюда свою мантию. Иду я, и точка! – жёстко проговорил Северус.

Поттер не шелохнулся, однако улыбка исчезла с его лица.

– Но сэр, вы только что рисковали собой, и вы добыли… – он не смог закончить так, как, по-видимому, хотел и вместо этого сказал: – Вы добыли чашу! Позвольте и мне быть полезным. Я привык ходить по замку незамеченным, никто меня не увидит.

– Поттер, вы не директор, и теперь даже не ученик, и уж тем более не когтевранец, который мог бы с ней договориться. Серая Дама может вас узнать и рассказать о вас кому-нибудь, например другим привидениям. Как вам нравится такая сплетня: Гарри Поттер, живой и невредимый гуляет по Хогвартсу! Миленькое дельце! Мисс Грейнджер права – на школу сразу нападут, как только это дойдёт до нужных ушей. И тему вашей беседы она тоже может не скрыть. Представьте себе: Тёмный Лорд узнаёт о том, что живой Гарри Поттер ищет диадему Кандиды Когтевран, которой, по нашему общему мнению, он очень сильно дорожит. Секрет вашего задания тут же станет ему известен, и он спрячет всё то, что вы ищите так, что вы этого уже никогда не найдёте. Весь великий план Дамблдора будет загублен! Что вы-то на это скажете, Альбус?

– Профессор Снейп прав, Гарри, – подал голос портрет Альбуса Дамблдора, который до этого делал вид, что спит. – Привидения замка слушаются только законного директора, и больше никого. Но по правде сказать, Северус, на вопросы они отвечают не больно-то охотно. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы с Серой Дамой пообщался именно Гарри. У мальчика талант разговаривать с упрямыми гордецами. Он открывает их сердца своей искренностью, словно ключиком.

Северус посмотрел на Поттера. Уши того зарделись.

– То есть вы предлагаете, чтобы мы явились к Даме вместе? Я приказал ей молчать, а Поттер разговорил – так получается? – Северус сам не мог поверить глупости, которую говорил.

– Боитесь, это будет слишком сложно для вас, директор Снейп? – Дамблдор загадочно сверкнул очками.

Ну нет, решил Северус, подобными трюками старый манипулятор его подчиниться не заставит!

– Это что же, мы должны будем идти под мантией-невидимкой вдвоём? – с тихим негодованием процедил он. – Как вы себе это представляете? Она, что, по-вашему, безразмерная?

– Мы помещаемся под ней втроём –правда приходится приседать и прижиматься друг к другу, – зачем-то вставил простодушный Уизли.

Северус мысленно впечатался в стену.

– Ну, нет, Альбус. Нет, Поттер! – Он обернулся к мальчишке: теперь тот весь был красный, как рак. – Не пойдёт! Да, и неужели вы думаете, что расколоть подобный орешек гриффиндорцу будет легче, чем слизеринцу?!

Никто не нашёлся, что на это ответить, и через пару минут, вновь облаченный в мантию-невидимку и взяв с собой волшебную карту, Северус во второй раз за сегодняшний день спустился по винтовой лестнице к каменной горгулье – на этот раз исследовать коридоры замка.

* * *

Было время ужина. Карта показывала, что все преподаватели и оставшиеся на каникулы ученики собрались в большом зале. Наложив на себя заглушающие чары, Северус тронулся в путь. Местом назначения ему был безлюдный коридор на третьем этаже справа от астрономической башни. Именно там на карте двигалась точка с подписью «Серая Дама».

Никто не встретился ему по пути, ни люди ни привидения, ни Пивз. Он быстро добрался до места. Коридор был пуст. Северус сверился с картой. Серая Дама обнаружилась в башне, на пятом этаже. Она поднималась вверх – понял он.

Он проследовал за ней, бесшумно обогнал привидение бледной высокой женщины и, остановившись на площадке шестого этажа, снял с себя заглушающие заклинания и мантию-невидимку. Серая Дама не выказала удивления внезапному появлению Северуса из воздуха.

– Приветствую вас, миледи, – сказал Северус, вежливо поклонившись ей.

– Здравствуйте, директор, – произнесла она спокойным и безжизненным голосом.

– Простите, что отвлекаю вас, но мне срочно нужен ваш совет. От того, найду я одну вещь или нет, зависит очень многое. Но прошу вас оставить весь этот разговор и сам факт нашей встречи в тайне. Вы поможете мне, миледи?

– Что вы ищете? – холодно спросила та.

– Диадему Кандиды Когтевран, – прямо ответил Северус.

– Я не знаю, где она! – прозвучал надменный ответ.

Этот тон и то, как быстро Дама ответила, выдавало Северусу, что на самом деле она определенно что-то знала, только считала ниже своего достоинства об этом сообщать. Действовать нужно было тонко, иначе гордая леди стала бы всё отрицать.

– Что ж, мне очень жаль, – сказал Северус. – Но видите ли, я знаю, что полвека назад в этой школе учился мальчик по имени Том Риддл. Он был неглуп и очень обходителен. И его тоже интересовало, где можно отыскать пропавшую диадему. Он спрашивал вас о ней, не так ли, леди Елена?

– Вы знаете, кто я? – воскликнула Серая Дама.

– Да. Так уж вышло, что Кровавый Барон однажды поведал мне свою историю. С тех пор я знаю, что Серая Дама из башни Когтевран – это никто иная как Елена, дочь Кандиды Когтевран. – Северус поклонился призрачной даме.

Та смотрела на него почти испуганно.

– Почему он рассказал вам свою историю?

– У меня было разбито сердце, точно так же, как у него когда-то, – смиренно ответил Северус.

– Он убийца! – голос Дамы дрожал от гнева. – Вам не стоит сравнивать себя с ним.

– Он раскаялся в том, что совершил. И я раскаиваюсь. – Северус склонил голову. – Моя возлюбленная погибла – хоть и не от моих рук, но по моей вине.

Он чувствовал, как призрак Елены Когтевран, убитой в незапамятные времена тем самым Бароном, который стал призраком факультета Слизерин, пронзает его своим взглядом, но всё-таки продолжил:

– Я не покончил с собой, не стал греметь цепями в попытке наказать себя, а остался жить, потому что нужно было исправить то, что ещё можно было исправить. У моей возлюбленной остался сын. Это мальчик, за которым охотится Тёмный Лорд. И я должен его спасти. – Северус взглянул в глаза призрачной женщины, и они показались ему уже не такими колючими, как раньше. – Для этого мне нужно найти диадему и уничтожить её, – Северус решил быть до конца откровенным.

На этих словах, глаза Елены расширились от ужаса, а затем она вдруг резко и невесело рассмеялась.

– Уничтожить! – воскликнула она. – Ещё никто не просил меня помочь им отыскать диадему моей матери, чтобы уничтожить её! Скажите мне, директор, разве в ней сокрыто такое большое зло?

– Да, моя госпожа. Оно было привнесено извне. Том Риддл, который стал впоследствии Тёмным Лордом, нашёл диадему и вселил в неё свой злой дух. Теперь она может только сгубить, помочь нажить ума она уже никому не в состоянии. Если её не уничтожить, Тёмного Лорда не победить.

Глаза Серой Дамы затуманились.

– Злой дух, подумать только… И ведь это я помогла ему её найти! – с болью в голосе произнесла она.

– Вас обманули, – тут же заверил её Северус, обрадованный тем, что услышал от нее подтверждение своих догадок. – Том Риддл многих поймал в свои сети. Ваш покорный слуга не исключение. Я всю жизнь расплачиваюсь за ошибку молодости.

Серая Дама смотрела на него сверху вниз, взмыв над полом, будто показывая, что он не ровня ей. И всё же, в её глазах Северус читал понимание.

– Я спрятала диадему в дупле дерева. Это было в Албании, – сказала она и тут же сокрушенно покачала головой: – Боюсь, только, что её там больше нет.

И она медленно проплыла мимо него, вверх по лестнице, ведущей на астрономическую площадку, ставшую для Северуса полгода назад такой судьбоносной.

Воспоминания о том вечере, когда ему пришлось на этой самой площадке исполнить просьбу Альбуса Дамблдора и совершить его убийство, хоть и спланированное, но от этого не менее реальное, снова наполнили его горечью вины и потери. Директор был единственным человеком, с которым Северус мог быть самим собой, не притворяясь и не скрывая своих недостатков. Альбус был строг, но всегда его прощал. Так было, конечно не всегда, директор долго к нему присматривался, прежде чем начать по-настоящему доверять, но время шло, и однажды Северус вдруг осознал, что Дамблдор его вовсе не презирает, что бывает рад его компании в те моменты, когда он бывал ему зачем-то нужен, что по-своему он даже заботится и волнуется о Северусе. Он никогда не подпускал его слишком близко к себе и, зная секреты Северуса, не позволял ему узнать свои собственные, но для Северуса самым близким человеком был именно он, Альбус Дамблдор, а самым родным его местом был Хогвартс. Северус был предан Дамблдору. Несмотря ни на что, он оставался ему преданным и сейчас.

Убийство единственного человека, который принимал его таким, каким он был, стало для Северуса проклятьем. Он даже не мог оплакать его смерть, ибо для всех, кроме самой жертвы, превращался после совершения акта в злодея, в предателя, в изгоя. Прекрасно понимая, чем это для него обернётся, и не зная, когда всё должно будет произойти, Северус оплакивал директора заранее, и сам будто умирал, превращаясь в свою собственную тень, которая ходила, дышала, что-то делала, но была пустой изнутри.

Когда он, наконец, поднял палочку, чтобы произнести смертельное заклятье, он ненавидел Дамблдора всей душой – за то, во что тот превращал его и без того жалкую жизнь, за то, что заставлял его делать это, за то, что его выбор пал на него, за то, что своей беспечностью он навлек беду и на себя, и на Северуса, за то, что ничего ему не хотел рассказать о задании Поттера, за то задание, которое он дал ему самому, за то, что приговорил мальчишку к смерти. Северус знал, что без этой ненависти заклятье не сработает, и позволил ей тогда затопить своё сердце до краёв.

А после он позволил ей там жить – пока бежал, пока скрывался, пока не вернулся в Хогвартс. Каждый день она давала ему силы, чтобы хоть как-то протянуть до ночи. И лишь снова оказавшись в этих стенах, он позволил своей ненависти угаснуть.

Без нее его сердце стало совершенно пустым. Но снова шли дни, и однажды он вновь позволил себе чувствовать. Чувства эти были безрадостными, и даже их ему чаще всего приходилось запирать на замок: чтобы никто, даже его коллеги, к которым он испытывал искреннее уважение и даже какую-то привязанность, не узнал, на чьей стороне он на самом деле находится.

Но прошлой ночью вся его жизнь, в которой почти не осталось места для надежды, буквально перевернулась с ног на голову. Он вдруг понял, что не утратил способности радоваться, а ещё, что ему больше не нужно было притворяться и скрывать свои чувства – разве что не гневаться так часто, как ему того хотелось, чтобы не отпугнуть своих союзников. С этими детьми обстоятельства свели его так тесно, что при других условиях это могло бы доставить ему весьма существенный дискомфорт, не будь они столь же тесно зажаты во временны́х рамках, которые просто не позволяли сосредоточиться на интимности обстановки, в которой они оказались.

Северус хотел завоевать их доверие, и к своему собственному удивлению это стало ему удаваться – даже Поттер оттаял, когда Северус начал обращаться с ним, как выразился бы Альбус, по-человечески и позволил себе быть чуть более искренним с ним и его друзьями. В других условиях, опять же, Северус выразился бы иначе, заменив слово «позволил» на «заставил», но то чувство облегчения, которое он испытал, когда осознал, что ему наконец-то по-настоящему доверяют, было таким приятным, что Северус перестал мыслить теми, «другими» категориями.

Он словно бы обнаружил в себе какую-то новую грань, позволившую ему открыться кому-то, помимо Дамблдора. Вот уже много лет он был на это неспособен. Даже сейчас, в случае с Серой Дамой именно искренность помогла ему добиться от неё ответа. Что там говорил Альбус: Поттер открывал сердца гордых упрямцев своей искренностью, словно ключиком? Ха! Вот он и сам оказался в этой же лодке. А ещё пытался кичиться своим утонченным слизеринским подходом к людям – точнее к привидениям… Да, здесь бы ему никакая хитрость не помогла.

Как бы то ни было, а Серая Дама призналась, что она действительно когда-то помогла Тому Риддлу в поисках диадемы. Это значило, что Тёмный Лорд вероятнее всего использовал именно её в качестве ещё одного якоря. Они были на верном пути. Оставалось только найти эту самую диадему. Но вот справятся ли они за те двое с половиной суток, которые оставил Северусу Тёмный Лорд?

Северус решил навестить общую комнату когтевранцев. Он мог это сделать прямо сейчас и без всякого риска, поскольку никто из учеников этого факультета не остался в этом году в школе на рождественские каникулы. Он знал, там, в гостиной, стояла статуя, изображавшая Кандиду Когтевран в её волшебном головном уборе.

Конечно же, по долгу службы ему иногда приходилось заходить не только в общую комнату Слизерина, но и в гостиные других факультетов, так что он уже видел мраморную Кандиду в «синей» комнате (хотя никогда к ней особо не приглядывался), но на самом деле и про статую, и про саму диадему и её легендарные свойства он знал ещё со школьных лет – услышал однажды разговор двух когтевранок. Девчонки болтали об этом, не стесняясь его присутствия, и мечтали вслух о том, как было бы здорово отыскать столь полезный артефакт, прибавляющий ума. Не то чтобы Северус был тогда таким незаметным, – думалось ему, – но по-началу, курса до третьего, его присутствие очень часто игнорировалось другими учениками. В этом были, конечно же, свои плюсы, но Северус всё равно предпочитал об этом не вспоминать. Однако, сейчас ему нужны были зацепки, и внешний вид диадемы определенно был одной из них. Изваяние нужно было как следует рассмотреть.

В башне Когтеврана Северус под мантией-невидимкой подошёл к двери общежития и стукнул бронзовым молотком по её деревянной поверхности. Молоток в форме головы орла ожил.

– Кто победит в споре: глупец или мудрец? – задала птичья голова вопрос мелодичным голосом.

– Глупец, – ответил Северус, невольно пожимая плечами. – Только глупец станет спорить с глупцом.

– Как тонко подмечено, – отозвался голос, и дверь открылась.

Войдя в просторное помещение, Северус прямиком направился к мраморному изваянию Кандиды. Он силися представить высеченное из светлого камня украшение на голове статуи в цвете – получалось не слишком хорошо, ему стоило себе в этом признаться. И тогда он решил раскрасить камень заклинанием. Должно быть, оригинальная диадема была украшена сапфирами, решил он, а значит ему понадобится синий, а металл – Северус огляделся по сторонам – вероятно, бронза.

Ему пришлось взлететь, чтобы дотянуться до головы статуи.

– Пинжере Аэс, – бормотал Северус, водя палочкой по контуру мраморной диадемы, – Колор Каэрулео, – по выпуклым бугоркам на ней.

Раскрашенная диадема стала выглядеть намного живее своей бледной версии. Северус оглядел её со всех сторон, тщательно запоминая каждую деталь. Закончив с этим, он стёр краску и со всеми необходимыми предосторожностями направился обратно в свой кабинет, к поджидавшим его в безопасности Поттеру, Уизли и Грейнджер.

* * *

Вернувшись к себе, Северус первым делом поставил на стол Омут памяти. Он быстро рассказал гриффиндорской троице о том, что узнал, а затем, слив свои воспоминания о раскрашенной версии диадемы в каменную чашу, велел всем троим хорошенько её изучить. Когда голова последнего из них вынырнула из жемчужных переливов, плескавшихся в Омуте, Северус спросил, не видел ли кто-нибудь из них когда-либо и где-либо что-то подобное.

Ни один из них не смог ответить на этот вопрос. Поттер с Уизли уверяли его, что что-то похожее было на Флёр Делакур в день её свадьбы с Биллом Уизли, но, вроде бы, цвета были другими, Грейнджер категорически с ними не соглашалась, утверждая что тиара тётушки Мюриэль совсем не походила на диадему Кандиды Когтевран, и дело было вовсе не в цветах.

На это Поттер пожал плечами:

– Ну, не знаю, выглядит она всё равно как-то знакомо.

Северус зацепился за эти слова, как утопающий хватается за соломинку. Даже маловероятную возможность того, что Поттер действительно когда-то видел диадему Кандиды Когтевран, нужно было проверить, у Северуса практически не оставалось времени на то, чтобы искать более существенные варианты.

Однако, для того чтобы выяснить, что тот видел, а что не видел, нужно было сделать нечто такое, что могло Поттеру вовсе не понравиться. И вновь, во второй раз за вечер, Северус решил сделать ставку на откровенность.

– Мистер Поттер, – начал он, – дело обстоит серьёзней некуда. Теперь, когда мы точно знаем, что Тёмный Лорд был заинтересован в диадеме, мы должны – нет, мы просто обязаны найти её.

– Конечно! – воскликнул Поттер, и его друзья поддакнули ему. – Но вот вопрос, где её искать?

– Мне это тоже неизвестно, – сказал Северус, – но вы только что сами заявили, что она выглядит знакомой. Возможно, она и вправду однажды попадалась вам где-то на глаза – в книгах, в магазинах, где угодно. Постарайтесь припомнить, прошу вас!

Поттер посмотрел на него, а затем поднял глаза к потолку и застыл – похоже, глубоко задумался. Грейнджер с Уизли застыли тоже. Молчание длилось довольно долго.

Наконец, Поттер сказал:

– Нет, простите, но ничего не приходит в голову.

Уизли тоже покачал головой. Судя по всему, он сдался раньше всех. У Грейнджер же был такой вид, будто она продолжала перебирать что-то в уме. Но вскоре и она присоединилась к остальным, и выглядела явно разочарованной.

– Что ж, есть одно средство помочь вам вспомнить, мистер Поттер, – Северус обращался к нему одному. – Но для этого мне придется использовать легилименцию.

При этих словах мальчишка отшатнулся.

– Вы будете копаться у меня в голове?!

– Я бы не стал выражаться так грубо, – поморщился Северус. – Тот образ диадемы, который вы увидели в моих воспоминаниях, вызвал у вас ощущение чего-то знакомого. Я могу помочь вам нащупать связующую ниточку и вспомнить то, что самостоятельно вы вспомнить не смогли. Возможно, со временем вы бы и сами справились, но у нас просто нет этого времени. У меня его нет, – тихо уточнил он.

Поттер смотрел на него, сжав челюсти, но затем, с выражением муки на лице, он прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

– Да, я понимаю, – прошептал он.

– Я обещаю, что не буду смотреть ваши воспоминания, не связанные с образом диадемы, – уверил его Северус, – да и связанные затрону только вскользь. Мне лишь нужно нащупать нить и провести ваше сознание по ней – вот и всё. У меня нет времени, да и желания, на то, чтобы узнавать подробности вашей жизни.

Больше Северусу добавить было нечего. Поттер мучительно колебался.

И тут, к изумлению Северуса, к нему на помощь пришла Грейнджер:

– Мы должны проверить эту возможность, Гарри. Вдруг это наш единственный шанс? – она глядела на Поттера умоляющим взглядом.

И тот сдался.

– Хорошо! – с раздражением сказал он, – Но вы при этом не будете присутствовать! – Он сердито посмотрел на Грейнджер с Уизли.

Пара переглянулась.

– Как скажешь, Гарри, – примирительно сказал Уизли, в шутливом жесте поднимая руки вверх. – Мы пойдем в гостиную. Позовите, когда закончите. –

И они с подругой поднялись по лестнице и закрыли за собой дверь, будто были у себя дома.

– Хорошо, – повторил Поттер. – Хорошо! Раз надо, то надо, что уж тут поделаешь, да? – Он безрадостно усмехнулся. – Скажите, что я должен делать? – нервно спросил он.

– Всё не так страшно, – уверил его Северус. – Садитесь сюда. – Он подвёл Поттера к стулу, и сам сел напротив. – Я обещаю не лезть куда не следует. Слышите меня? Обещаю!

Поттер с зажмуренными глазами слабо кивнул, но волнение его явно не исчезло. Он был весь покрыт какими-то пятнами, словно бледность и румянец спорили на его коже за право первенства. Кулаки его были сжаты на коленях, губы нервно закушены. Что он так сильно боялся выдать? Любовный секрет? Северус мысленно усмехнулся.

Ему на секунду стало интересно, сможет ли он увидеть у мальчишки в голове подробности задания Дамблдора, но он тут же отбросил эту мысль: это могло навредить им обоим – кто знает, как поведет себя магический запрет, обладающий такой невиданной силой, при насильственном вмешательстве? Придётся ему быть очень осторожным и ни к чему в чужом сознании особо не присматриваться.

Поттер никак не мог собраться с духом. Северус выжидал. Наконец, мальчишка сделал судорожный вздох, затем ещё один, спокойнее и глубже, его тело видимо расслабилась, он открыл глаза и проговорил:

– Давайте начнём. Даже если вы что-то увидите, это уже не имеет значения. Я готов. – Он поднял глаза.

– Хорошо, – сказал Северус, устанавливая с ним зрительный контакт. – Не отводите глаз, сосредоточьтесь на образе диадемы и не закрывайтесь от меня, мне нужно, чтобы ваше сознание было полностью открытым. Вы меня поняли?

– Да, – прошептал Поттер.

– Готовы? – сказал Северус, нащупывая палочку.

Поттер медленно кивнул. Северус проговорил:

– Легилименс! – и провалился в черноту зрачков напротив.

Погружение прошло гладко, блоков Поттер не ставил. Северус ощутил такую глубину под собой, что ему потребовались значительные усилия для того, чтобы остаться на поверхности: разум Поттера затягивал его, словно невидимый водоворот.

Не позволяя себе проваливаться, Северус в мешанине образов и чувств, наконец разглядел бронзово-голубую диадему и сосредоточил всё свое внимание на ней.

Зацепившись сознанием за неё, как за скалу в море, Северус стал ощупывать ментальное пространство вокруг. Мелькали картинки: вот он сам стоит перед собственным мысленным взором, лицо его злое, он что-то говорит; затем он увидел темноту и почувствовал холод, он сидел, за спиной было что-то мягкое, в руках палочка; и новый образ – замёрзшее озеро, силуэт деревьев в слабом свете; затем – жёсткий стол в залитой светом холодной комнате, поджатые колени, он сам нервно ходит туда-сюда перед собственными глазами; и вдруг – внезапная радость, Уизли, стиснутый в его объятиях. Все это были недавние впечатления Поттера, Северус пропускал эти картинки мимо, стараясь не придавать им никакого значения, чтобы они не отпечатались в его собственной памяти. Он искал другое – связь с образом диадемы, нить, которая потянет его за собой. Картинки всё мелькали, но ничто не притягивало его, и он старался ни на чём не заострять внимания.

Северус не знал, сколько прошло времени, но вдруг он почувствовал это, словно толчок в спину, и, будто попав в стремнину, он понёсся – даже против своей воли – куда-то вдаль и вглубь. Вокруг снова мелькали картинки: Дамблдор за директорским столом; профессор Слагхорн, рассказывающий что-то на уроке зельеварения; книга, исписанная вдоль и поперек мелким почерком; кучка учеников, размахивающая палочками в каком-то незнакомом помещении; Драко Малфой, истекающий кровью на полу. Наконец, он увидел комнату, заваленную от пола до потолка предметами разной природы и назначения, а в одном месте, на шкафу стоял каменный бюст в нахлобученном на него парике и с тусклым украшением на голове.

Это была диадема Кандиды Когтевран.

Северус с облегчением вынырнул из сознания Поттера и сразу же почувствовал, как страшно он устал.

Мальчишка сидел, будто приклеенный к стулу, и тяжело дышал.

– Спасибо, профессор, – всё также не сводя с него взгляда, тихо проговорил он и вдруг улыбнулся: – Теперь я знаю, где она!

Улыбка была такая заразительная, что Северус почувствовал, как уголок его собственных губ дрогнул.

– Она в Хогвартсе, – Поттер вскочил со стула и сжал плечи Северуса. – Она в Хогвартсе! – Он схватился за собственные волосы и рассмеялся.

От такого нежданного везения Северус позабыл рассердиться на мальчишку за его слишком фамильярное обращение. Он тоже в волнении встал и сам был готов чуть ли не впляс пуститься от этого известия, но, быстро взяв себя в руки, лишь спросил:

– И где же? – не сумев, впрочем, скрыть волнения в голосе.

Гарри смотрел куда-то вверх, за плечо Северуса. Он обернулся и увидел, как Уизли и Грейнджер поспешно спускались из апартаментов: видимо их привлекли вопли мальчишки.

– В выручай-комнате, – с тихим торжеством ответил Поттер, глядя на Северуса. – Она в выручай-комнате! – повторил он, снова глядя на своих друзей.

– Правда? – воскликнула Грейнджер. – Это же здорово! Значит, ты сможешь её найти?

– Конечно, – Поттер сиял, – я же там был и сам водрузил её на голову той уродливой статуи! – Он посмотрел на Северуса, по-видимому, объясняя это именно ему.

Северус припомнил, как два года назад, Амбридж, назначенная министром Фаджем директором Хогвартса, пыталась найти то место в замке, где Поттер собирал какие-то нелегальные сходки учеников, и подумал, что речь, вероятно, шла именно об этом помещении. Сам он ни о какой выручай-комнате никогда не слышал.

– Сэр, – протянул к нему руку разошедшийся Поттер, – верните мне мантию. Я сейчас же пойду и добуду диадему!

– Тише, Поттер, успокойтесь! – приказал Северус, пытаясь урезонить его: ещё не хватало чтобы несдержанный идиот в порыве чувств наломал дров, подставив себя, и их всех заодно. – Вам нужно взять себя в руки. Пока вы не успокоитесь, я вас точно никуда не выпущу.

– Хорошо, – как ни в чем не бывало пожал Поттер плечами, – я подожду. Но вы не беспокойтесь, профессор, я знаю, где искать, и обещаю быть очень осторожным.

Северус краем глаза заметил, как Дамблдор улыбается на своем портрете. Взглянув на часы, он увидел, что было уже почти половина десятого. Не удивительно, что он чувствовал себя таким усталым – он провёл в сознании Поттера сорок минут! Однако, мальчишка был бодр и свеж, и это одновременно удивляло и вызывало зависть – Северусу бы его годы…

– Вот что, мистер Поттер, давайте подождём, пока все в замке лягут спать. Вы же у нас привыкли именно к ночным вылазкам, я прав? – Северус не удержался от саркастической нотки.

Поттер криво усмехнулся. Уизли тоже. Грейнджер осуждающе покачала головой, глядя на них.

– Оставайтесь здесь! – приказал Северус. – Я вернусь через сорок минут и мы обсудим, кто и когда пойдёт добывать диадему.

С этими словами Северус поднялся наверх. Его мозгу требовался отдых, и колдовать он собирался по минимуму, поэтому он попросил Добби сменить бельё на его кровати – решил, что она по праву принадлежит ему, а его вынужденные гости вполне могут обойтись мягкой мебелью в гостиной и кабинете; в конце концов они ведь тоже были волшебниками и могли позаботиться о своём удобстве без его помощи. Поттер и Уизли, конечно, были не в счёт, но на то у них была мисс Грейнджер. Решив дать пусть и короткий, но полноценный отдых и уму и телу, Северус переоделся в ночное и погрузился в уют своей постели, не забыв поставить защитное заклинание на дверь – на всякий случай.


	9. Chapter 9

Северус нервно мерил шагами пол кабинета: где, чёрт возьми, носило несносного мальчишку! Прошло уже больше часа с тех пор, как он ушёл. Заблудился он что-ли? А он ведь и карту с собой забрал, и мантию! И как назло, Добби не было в Хогвартсе, чтобы отправить на его поиски.

Был второй час ночи, а у Северуса сна не было ни в одном глазу. Хотя, по правде говоря, его режим сбился ещё вчера, той бурной ночью, когда он два раза чуть не сошёл с ума: сначала – от отчаянья и невозможности спасти мальчишку от гибели, а потом – от необходимости скрывать своё облегчение и искать выход из сложившегося положения.

Как же хорошо, что Поттер тогда придумал использовать магию свободного домовика, чтобы сбежать от Лорда, сколько нервов это сэкономило Северусу. Сегодня ночью, когда он брился, перед тем как спуститься в кабинет, он заметил поседевшую щетину у себя на подбородке. Скоро, наверное, можно будет начинать отращивать свою собственную белую бороду, как у Дамблдора, невесело усмехнулся про себя Северус, взглянув на портрет предыдущего директора, который преспокойно спал на холсте внутри золочёной рамы. Раздосадованный Северус вновь стал мерить шагами пол.

* * *

Он проснулся в своей спальне незадолго до полуночи от чьего-то прикосновения к своему плечу. Сон слетел с него мгновенно, в темноте он рывком сел в кровати, с изумлением обнаружив перед собой ошарашенного Поттера.

– Как вы вошли? – резко спросил Северус. Он помнил, что запирал дверь надёжным заклинанием.

– Я… я трансгрессировал сюда с Добби, сэр, – пролепетал Поттер.

– Чёртов домовик, – пробормотал Северус себе под нос. – Что вам нужно? – раздражённо обратился он к мальчишке.

– Простите, сэр, но вы сказали, что спуститесь через сорок минут, – начал оправдываться тот. – Прошло уже два часа, мы стали беспокоиться, и… – не договорив, он потупил взор.

Ах вот оно что! Северус проспал. Снова. Но на этот раз никакое снадобье не было в этом виновато. Ложась отдохнуть на полчаса, он попросту не запустил счётчик времени – что-то многовато ошибок он стал допускать в последнее время – что же будет дальше? Он встал с кровати и подошёл к окну. Замок спал. До нового года оставалось трое суток, до неминуемой кары Лорда – на одни сутки меньше.

Снова развернувшись, Северус увидел, что Поттер странно смотрит на его колени. В тот же миг он осознал, что всё ещё был в ночной сорочке, из-под подола которой торчали его голые ноги, и мысленно безжалостно ударил себя по лбу. В крайнем раздражении он снял защиту с двери и велел Поттеру выметаться и ждать его в гостиной или в кабинете. Ему нужно было снова переодеться и привести себя в порядок. И во что только превратилась его жизнь за последние сутки? Цирк – да и только!

Когда через несколько минут Северус вышел из спальни, он обнаружил еду на столике перед софой в своей гостиной. Рядом лежал кусочек пергамента, на котором скачущими буквами было написано: «Мы уже поели. Ждём вас внизу. Г.П.»

Надо же, какой заботливый, подумал Северус. Ему было неловко, оттого что он проспал, а теперь его ещё и накормить пытались в его же собственных апартаментах. Однако отказываться от еды он не стал, ведь впереди была вся ночь, и кто знал, что она ещё могла принести.

Троица действительно ждала его внизу. Когда Северус спустился, Поттер поднялся на ноги – Северус даже удивился такой учтивости. Грейнджер с Уизли остались сидеть на удлинённой чьими-то заклинаниями софе. Ну слава Мерлину, – подумал Северус, – не пропадут без него, если что.

– Профессор! – взволнованно заговорил Поттер, он теребил рукава своего свитера. – Мы тут подумали… – он замолчал и неуверенно оглянулся на друзей.

– Мы придумали, как Гарри попасть к выручай комнате, не расхаживая по замку, – встав и положив тому руку на плечо, уверенно пришла ему на выручку Грейнджер. – Он может переместиться туда вместе с Добби. Находясь под мантией и заранее проверив по карте, что поблизости никого нет, конечно же. Что вы на это скажете, сэр?

Взгляд Поттера буквально выпрашивал его разрешения.

Северус отвёл от него глаза и подошёл к тёмному окну. В принципе, идея была неплохой.

– Как долго домовику придётся вас ждать, мистер Поттер? – спросил он у стекла.

– То есть, как долго мне придется пробыть в комнате? Я точно не знаю. Она довольно большая, и там много вещей. А Добби… – мальчишка снова замялся, и Северус нетерпеливо посмотрел в его сторону.

Тот с мольбой в глазах уставился на Грейнджер.

– Видите ли, профессор, – начала она тоненьким голосом, растерявшим всю свою прежнюю уверенность, – мы…

– Добби нужен _нам_ , – вдруг встал со своего насиженного места Уизли. – Он трансгрессирует с Гарри к выручай-комнате и вернётся за нами.

Северус вскинул брови.

– Мы отправляемся в Нору, к моим родителям, – пояснил Уизли.

Северус перевёл взгляд на Поттера в лёгком недоумении. Его друзья под конец его миссии решили распрощаться с ним?

Взгляд Поттера перестал быть заискивающим.

– Мы собираем Орден, – сообщил он глядя Северусу прямо в глаза, давая понять, что обсуждению это не подлежит.

– Вот как? – Северус снова поднял бровь. Он просто не знал, как на это ещё можно было отреагировать.

– Пора рассказать всем правду! – воскликнула Грейнджер. – Всю, какую сможем, – поправилась она уже тише.

Северус почувствовал странный укол.

– Я, значит, в ваши планы, не вхожу? – очень спокойно проговорил он.

– Нет, сэр, что вы! – воскликнул Поттер, подскочив к нему. – Наоборот! Мы думаем, что вы тоже должны ко всем присоединиться! Но пусть все сначала узнают про вашу истинную роль от нас – ну, то есть от Рона с Гермионой, а то… – он не закончил.

– А то ещё заавадят ненароком, я понял Поттер, – иронично произнёс Северус. Ему было забавно наблюдать, как эти малолетние горе-стратеги уже всё за него решили. – И чем же, по-вашему, мы все вместе должны будем заниматься, – осторожно спросил он, – а, мистер Уизли? – Он намеренно выбрал себе самую простодушную жертву.

– Ясно, чем, – Уизли хлопал глазами, – надо напасть на особняк Малфоев.

У Северуса руки опустились от такого идиотизма. Он стоял и смотрел на троих гриффиндорцев, с минуту, наверное, собираясь с мыслями, пытаясь понять, как втолковать этим отчаянным воякам, что действовать напролом в их ситуации было катастрофически неправильной стратегией.

– Надеюсь вы не отправили Кингсли с Люпином окружать особняк прямо сейчас? – только и сумел проговорить он слабым голосом.

– Нет, что вы, – Уизли даже улыбнулся. – Для этого все и должны собраться – чтобы всё тщательно продумать и спланировать.

У Северуса отлегло от сердца, но злость на самонадеянных глупцов ещё не прошла.

– Что ж, я очень вас попрошу не соваться в резиденцию Лорда без моего разрешения, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Никто из посторонних ничего не должен узнать, иначе у нас не будет никакого шанса! – Он не пытался скрыть, как зол он был.

– Но, Северус, – вдруг подал голос портрет Дамблдора у него из-за спины, – эти молодые люди вовсе не так просты, как тебе кажется. Имей чуточку больше веры в их благоразумие и способность принимать верные решения.

– Они ваши протеже, а не мои! – в сердцах воскликнул Северус.

– Теперь и твои. Теперь и твои, – спокойно промурлыкал Дамблдор, сверкнув очками.

Взглянув на отражение в оконном стекле, Северус увидел троицу, неловко переминавшуюся с ноги на ногу. Поттер, опустив голову, кажется, улыбался.

Северус в бессилии прикрыл глаза рукой. Спустя минуту он, скрепя сердце, нехотя произнес:

– Ладно! Говорите, что вы там напланировали! – Подойдя ближе к софе, он наколдовал для себя стул.

– Всё просто, – ответил Поттер, вновь усаживаясь на софу. – Сейчас Добби помогает миссис Уизли собирать людей из Ордена. Когда они закончат, он вернётся сюда, доставит меня к выручай комнате, а потом заберёт Рона и Гермиону в Нору. Там они расскажут о нашей ситуации, _и о вас_ , – Поттер выделил эти слова особо, – а потом вернётся и заберёт туда и нас с вами. Я, надеюсь, к тому времени уже найду диадему, ну и… – Поттер развёл руками, покосившись на меч Гриффиндора на столике перед софой.

Северус молчал.

– Решать, что делать дальше, мы будем уже все вместе, – закончил Поттер. Тон его был странно просительным, как будто он чувствовал за собой вину и хотел, чтобы Северус его простил.

В сущности, оно, конечно, так и было. Они начали действовать без него, даже не спросив совета. Но, учитывая, что ещё сутки назад все трое его люто ненавидели, то, что они вообще приняли его персону во внимание, уже было прогрессом. Большего от них, наверное, ожидать и не следовало.

– У меня к вам один вопрос, сказал Северус тихо. – Надеюсь, вы не против? – Он попытался заглянуть Поттеру в глаза. Тот явно чувствовал себя неловко и то и дело опускал взгляд. – Что всё это время, по-вашему, должен буду делать я?

Мальчишка вжал голову в плечи.

– Эм… Ждать меня? – он выглядел жалким, извиняющаяся улыбочка и просительный взгляд не добавляли его облику никакого апломба.

– Отличный план, Поттер, – выдавил Северус из себя.

Скрестив руки на груди, он сверлил мальчишку взглядом, а тот под этим взглядом, казалось, становился всё меньше и меньше.

И тут, с хлопком, в центре кабинета возник Добби.

– Миссис Уизли говорит, что Орден созван, – пропищал он и выжидательно протянул руку.

– Погоди, Добби, одну минуточку! – Поттер нервно разворачивал волшебную карту Хогвартса. – Сможешь перед этим доставить меня ко входу в выручай-комнату? – мальчишка бросил ещё один извиняющийся взгляд на Северуса.

Ну, что ему оставалось делать? Махнув рукой, Северус встал и отвернулся. Пусть поступают, как хотят. Кажется, этой ночью он всё-таки перестал быть хозяином в своём кабинете.

И вот, Поттер, облачённый в мантию, исчез вместе с домовиком, затем эльф вернулся и забрал Уизли с Грейнджер, а Северус так и остался стоять посреди кабинета, один внутри своего безопасного заточения.

* * *

Когда Северус остался один, до него, наконец, дошло – никто из них не упомянул, как Поттер будет добираться обратно: позовёт ли он Добби или пойдет своим ходом. Он пробовал вызывать домовика сам – тот не откликался. Северус локти себе кусал, но сделать ничего не мог. Оставалось только ждать.

За время отсутствия мальчишки, он уже успел десять раз обдумать, как можно было бы попробовать избавиться от оставшегося якоря – змеи. Различные варианты включали в себя использование мантии-невидимки, трансгрессию в дом или на территорию поместья Малфоев с помощью Добби, и даже не исключали возможности его собственной добровольной сдачи Тёмному Лорду. Мысли о последней заставляли сердце Северуса гулко колотиться в груди, однако пока он не узнал, как на самом деле обстоят дела в резиденции его господина, к окончательному выводу об успешности того или иного действия он прийти не мог и не исключал ни одного из этих вариантов. Он даже продумал ту ложь, с которой можно заявиться к Лорду, если до этого всё-таки дойдёт, но уверенности в успехе предполагаемой операции она Северусу не придавала, во всяком случае не больше, чем столь любимое пуффендуйцами выражение «Всё будет хорошо!», или когтевранское «У тебя всё получится!», или гриффиндорское «Я в тебя верю!», и даже не больше, чем услышанное им однажды «Если не справишься, пеняй на себя!» – сказанное Абрахасом Малфоем Люциусу, когда тот сам ещё учился в школе. Понятное дело, настроение его от этого лучше не становилось.

Он уже составил список всех известных ему пожирателей смерти, вместе с примерным расположением их домов. Перечислил всех служителей министерства, находящихся под заклятием Империус, о которых он доподлинно знал. Он уже не мог придумать, чем ещё себя занять. Поттера всё не было. Добби не появлялся. Безделие томило его, неизвестность – ещё больше. Успокаивающее зелье, зная, что оно может притупить его бдительность, Северус пить не стал.

Куда же запропастился самоуверенный идиот? Поттер клятвенно обещал быть осторожным, говорил о своем большом опыте пробираться по ночным коридором замка незамеченным, прятаться от Филча и Пивза, да и сам Северус знал, что по случаю каникул никакого патруля в коридорах нет. Однако, он всё равно боялся, что кто-то мог схватить недоумка. И если это было так, если он снова был доставлен к Лорду, то поскольку Северус мог об этом в нынешних обстоятельствах даже не узнать: с Лорда станется оставить его, сбежавшего предателя, в неизвестности, – судьба мальчишки была бы в этом случае окончательно решена.

О чём только думали Грейнджер с Уизли, забирая домовика с собой? О чём думал он сам, соглашаясь на всё это? И вдруг новая мысль прошила Северуса с внезапностью молнии – что если троица обвела его вокруг пальца? Что если они все просто сбежали? Добились от него того, что им было нужно, бросили здесь одного, никому не нужного, а сами умчались совершать свои героические поступки?

Нет, нет, гриффиндорцы так поступить не могли, – убеждал себя Северус. Он в десятый раз послал портрет очередного бывшего директора на разведку в коридоры замка, строго-настрого запретив обсуждать что-либо из увиденного в кабинете с другими портретами в замке, а тот в десятый раз вернулся ни с чем.

Северус старался мыслить рационально. Та комната у Поттера в голове была завалена вещами от пола до потолка и, хотя он видел её только мельком, произвела на него впечатление огромного помещения – в такой, пожалуй, действительно понадобится много времени, чтобы что-то найти. Однако даже эта спасительная мысль не сильно помогала, и Северус продолжал беспокойно ходить из угла в угол.

Дамблдор в золочёной раме поначалу пытался успокаивать его, говорил, «Гарри справится» и «Ты должен верить в мальчика», но это только злило Северуса, и в конце концов предыдущий директор «заснул» на своем портрете, а Северус продолжил своё нервное хождение.

В минуту особого отчаяния, когда его неискоренимая вера в неспособность мальчишки избежать неприятностей окончательно одержала верх над попытками мыслить рационально, Северус всё-таки начал строить план на случай, если Поттера поймают и сдадут Тёмному Лорду. Для этого в запасе оставались Грейнджер с Уизли, которые тоже могли проникнуть в выручай-комнату и знали теперь, что там нужно было искать. Ну, а на тот крайний случай, если и они подведут, он и сам мог найти диадему, ведь перед уходом они рассказали ему, где находится вход в комнату и как заставить дверь открыться. Он даже сам не мог понять, отчего так нервничал, ведь Поттер свою главную работу уже сделал, и его наличие для борьбы с Лордом больше не требовалось. Вот только, осознав прошлой ночью, что преждевременная кончина вовсе не является судьбой мальчишки, как внушил ему когда-то Дамблдор, он просто не хотел…

– Поттер в беде! – резко прервав его мысли, тишину кабинета прорезал запыхавшийся голос Финеаса Найджелуса.

Северус подскочил к его портрету в мгновение ока.

– Говорите! – потребовал он.

– Он… Его заперли… – директор Блэк держался за сердце и тяжело дышал, – В кабинете Амикуса Кэрроу.

– Кэрроу вызвал Лорда? – Северус сам поразился, как спокойно прозвучал его голос.

– Нет! Поттер был под мантией, его никто не видел.

– Тогда почему он не может выйти?! – гневно воскликнул Северус: от испытанного облегчения он перестал контролировать бушевавшие в нём эмоции.

– Он не знает пароль! – красный и всклокоченный, директор Блэк тоже повысил свой голос.

Как ни странно, раздраженный тон Финеаса привел Северуса в чувство. Он сразу успокоился. По зрелому размышлению, он осознал, что раз руку не жгло, значит никто из пожирателей Лорда не вызывал – ведь если кто-то из них прикасался к метке, это чувствовали они все, только сам Лорд мог призывать своих слуг избирательно. Слова же, сказанные Блэком, дошли до него чуть позже.

– Вот оно что, – протянул он. – Кэрроу поставил пароль на выход. Хитёр! – с невольным уважением добавил он, однако на самом деле не был удивлён. От почти безграмотного пожирателя смерти, назначенного преподавателем школы, можно было ожидать любой подлости, а подобная ловушка для потенциальных врагов, вынюхивавших что-то в его кабинете, была, в принципе, очень полезным приёмом, который стоило бы даже взять на вооружение. Но сейчас было не до этого – обормота Поттера нужно было вытаскивать оттуда.

– Добби! – позвал Северус наудачу, проверяя, не откликнется ли домовик.

Тот, конечно же, не откликнулся. Значит, Поттера нужно было выручать своими силами. Для этого Северусу требовались подробности.

– Как вы узнали об этом, Финеас?

– Заскочил в гости к леди Элизабет, моей бабушке по метеринской линии. Она приходится беспутному Амикусу пра-пра-пра- какой-то там бабкой. Он повесил её портрет у себя, чтобы она следила за его кабинетом. Она сама, бедняжка никуда перемещаться не может – привязана чарами к холсту, – со вздохом сообщил директор Блэк.

– Она видела Поттера? – спросил Северус.

– Боюсь, что да, – брови Финеаса Найджелуса сошлись домиком на лбу, и тон его стал жалобным. – Он снял мантию, когда не смог покинуть помещение.

– Когда это произошло?

– Совсем недавно – я сразу бросился сюда! Она никому ничего не сможет рассказать, пока Амикус не вернётся. Но он торопился куда-то. У него была палочка Поттера! Тот потерял её, а Филч принёс ему.

– Ах, чёрт! – выругался Северус. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы пожиратель опознал палочку. Если он сейчас направлялся к мастеру Олливандеру, запертому в подвале Малфоев, то довольно скоро узнал бы, что палочка принадлежала Гермионе Грейнджер, и кто знает, как на это отреагировал бы Лорд…

Северус подбежал к окну. Погасив в кабинете весь свет, он распахнул створки и всмотрелся в темноту: не видна ли где одинокая фигура, пробирающаяся к трансгрессионным границам замка? Так никого и не разглядев и на всякий случай проверив поисковым заклинанием, Северус закрыл окно. И тут до него дошло: у Кэрроу здесь была сестра – наверняка Амикус пошёл к ней, чтобы посоветоваться.

– Финеас! Отправляйтесь к Поттеру и скажите, что я скоро приду и вытащу его, – отдал он распоряжение портрету Блэка.

Тот тут же убежал за раму.

– Вот только как мне туда дойти незамеченным – у меня нет зелья невидимости! – Северус в отчаянии повернулся к портрету Дамблдора.

Альбус уже перестал притворяться спящим и отозвался спокойным тоном:

– Используй дезиллюминационные чары, мой мальчик. В движении они, правда, действуют не так хорошо, но сейчас замок тёмен и почти пуст, так что ты и вовсе можешь пойти, как есть.

И действительно, чего он так разволновался, – подумал Северус. Обоим Кэрроу он всё равно собирался стереть память, а все остальные уже наверняка давно спали и по замку не шатались. Привидения и портреты? Да он сам под дезиллюминационными чарами пролетит по замку, как призрак, – они на него и внимания не обратят. В конечном итоге, сейчас главным было успеть перехватить Кэрроу.


	10. Chapter 10

Рискуя собственной шеей, на бешеной скорости Северус домчался до покоев Алекто. Поскольку предполагалось, что в Хогвартсе она должна была преподавать маггловедение, то, соответственно, занимала кабинет и прилегающие комнаты, принадлежавшие когда-то Чарити Бёрбидж, прежней преподавательнице этого предмета, убитой у него на глазах Волдемортом, – то были не самые счастливые воспоминания Северуса.

У двери он остановился и прислушался: оттуда не доносилось ни звука. На всякий случай выставив перед собой магический щит, Северус направил палочку на дверь и мысленно произнёс: «Доминус Эст Аперире!» Любая дверь в Хогвартсе могла быть открыта с помощью этого заклинания, если его использовал законный и признанный самим замком директор.

Дверь со скрипом отворилась, и перед глазами Северуса предстала ужасная картина: кабинет был пуст. Но не успел он схватиться за голову, как заметил, что дверь в личные покои Алекто, находившаяся в стене справа от него, была слегка приоткрыта. Северус на цыпочках подкрался к ней и прислушался у щели.

Оттуда доносился негромкий голос Амикуса:

–…будет обходиться без палочки. Так мы и узнаем, кто шарахался ночью по коридорам, вот будет умора!

– А может её оставили там днём, а крысы ночью смахнули на пол, вот кошка и услышала? – просипел голос Алекто.

– Да какая разница? Всё равно накажем эту бестолочь. У меня уже руки чешутся узнать, кто это. Вот бы та, чёрненькая с Пуффендуя. Без роду без племени – давно хочу её помучить! – Амикус противно заржал.

Северус внутренне скривился от омерзения.

– Ну, будет тебе слюни распускать, – снова раздался сварливый голос Алекто. – Пока палочка полежит у меня. Вот здесь. – До Северуса донёсся звук задвигаемого ящика какой-то мебели. – Вот, назначат тебя директором с нового года, получишь свою игрушку назад.

– Эй, послушай! – вдруг воскликнул Амикус возбуждённо. – Приоре инкантатем! Мы забыли проверить последнее заклинание!

– Ой, и правда… – На этот раз голос Алекто прозвучал растерянно.

– Давай, доставай! – услышал Северус, и понял, что медлить больше было нельзя.

Резко распахнув дверь, за которой прятался, он направил палочку на возившихся у комода брата и сестру и воскликнул:

– Остолбеней!

Оба застыли в скрюченных позах спиной к Северусу. Подойдя ближе, он увидел, что Алекто успела вытащить палочку из ящика, что существенно облегчало его задачу: ведь если бы она этого не сделала и даже не отперла свой личный комод, на который наверняка были наложены защитные заклинания, Северусу бы пришлось разносить его в щепки, чтобы достать её, поскольку на мебель в за́мке прерогативы директора в отпирании замко́в не распространялись.

Забрав палочку Грейнджер из застывшей руки Алекто, Северус огляделся вокруг в поисках чего-нибудь небольшого, ненужного и деревянного. Ему повезло: на полке стоявшего неподалеку открытого шкафа было свалено в кучу множество предметов из мира магглов, среди них Северус приметил коробок спичек. Достав одну, он трансфигурировал её в палочку, по форме и весу напоминавшую ту, которую он отобрал. Аккуратно вставив новую палочку во все ещё сжатые пальцы Алекто, он отступил к двери и с порога наложил на обе скрюченные фигуры заклятие забвения и, моментально сняв обездвиживающее, тут же тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.

Направляясь по коридорам к апартаментам Амикуса, Северус злорадно размышлял о том, как же два злобных тролля будут раздосадованы, когда поймут, что палочка-то им досталась вовсе не волшебная.

* * *

Кабинет Амикуса Кэрроу располагался в подземельях, Северус сам год назад был хозяином тех апартаментов. Ему было неприятно, что теперь там поселился этот упырь, но выбирать, как говорится, не приходилось.

Дверь отворилась, подчиняясь заклинанию законного директора, Северус вошёл и закрыл ее за собой.

Поттер сидел в кресле и смотрел в свою волшебную карту. Когда дверь с щелчком захлопнулась, он вскочил.

– Спокойно, Поттер, это я. – Северус снял с себя дизиллюминациональные чары. – Вы, вероятно, видели меня на карте?

– Да, – Поттер расплылся в улыбке. – Вы только что были рядом с двумя Кэрроу. Они, кстати, оба всё там же, – он постучал по пергаменту. Что там произошло?

– Ничего интересного, – ответил Северус. – Кроме того что я добыл вашу палочку. Держите. Ваша очередь рассказывать. – Северус холодно и неодобрительно смотрел на тянувшегося за палочкой Поттера, к которому тут же вернулся смущенный и расстроенный вид. – Как вы оказались в этой, – Северус нарочно добавил яда в голос, – _ситуации_?

– Сэр, я справился, я нашёл диадему, – начал оправдываться Поттер, прижав руку к груди, где свитер на нём топорщился. – Мне, правда, пришлось повозиться. Там… кое-что случилось… Но это не важно! Главное, что я её нашёл. Но вот когда я вышел… – Он замялся, а потом вдруг затараторил: – Понимаете, я всё время смотрел на карту, чтобы поблизости никого не было, а тут диадема начала сползать – я её одним концом в карман рубашки засунул, а она видимо из него выскочила. Я стал ее поправлять, а в той руке палочка была, мешалась, вот я её в карман джинсов и хотел заткнуть и похоже промахнулся, она упала на пол и… выкатилась… из-под мантии… – На последних словах голос мальчишки стал затухать и под конец был еле слышен. Он смущённо опустил глаза.

Северус сверлил его взглядом.

– Я знаю, сэр, – сжался Поттер, – я идиот. – И вдруг снова поднял на Северуса глаза: – Простите меня.

– Что случилось дальше? – холодно произнёс Северус, отводя от Поттера взгляд.

– Откуда ни возьмись появилась миссис Норрис. Кошка Филча, – зачем-то пояснил мальчишка, как будто кто-то мог этого не знать. – Она схватила палочку в зубы и побежала от меня. Я кинулся за ней и чуть не врезался в Филча. Он забрал у кошки палочку и понес сюда, в этот кабинет. Я вошёл вместе с ним. Кэрроу палочку взял, Филч ушёл. Я всё думал, как половчее его ударить и отобрать палочку, а он взял и тоже вышел, и дверь за собой закрыл. А я вот выйти не смог, – Поттер сокрушенно развёл руками. – Вы сильно сердитесь?

По правде сказать, Северус должен был быть просто взбешён, однако ситуация была настолько смешной и нелепой, что ему не хотелось даже отчитывать Поттера – тот уже сам себя наказал и явно испытывал неловкость и угрызения совести.

– Нам нужно вернуться в мой кабинет, – сказал Северус сухо, не отвечая на вопрос. – Покажите карту! Где Амикус?

Точка Кэрроу теперь двигалась в сторону подземелий.

– Надевайте мантию! – приказал Северус Поттеру. – Ах, да! – он чуть было не забыл. – Директор Блэк, возвращайтесь к себе.

Когда Финеас Найджелус вышел из портрета госпожи Элизабет, Северус навёл на картину палочку.

– Обливиэйт! Конфундо! – проговорил он негромко. Просто приказать изображённой на картине даме молчать Северус не мог, её портрет замку не принадлежал и не стал бы слушаться директора. Пришлось стереть ей память – благо заклинание позволяло это сделать даже с портретом – и на время сбить с толку, чтобы они с Поттером могли незаметно выбраться за дверь.

– Идёмте, – позвал Северус Поттера, когда всё было готово.

Северус-хамелеон и невидимый Поттер, то и дело сверявшийся с картой под своей мантией – чтобы свет палочки не был виден в темноте коридоров, – двинулись к выходу из подземелий. Боясь потерять мальчишку, Северус держал руку на его плече. Когда до встречи с Амикусом оставался один поворот коридора, Поттер остановился и тихо сообщил ему об этом.

Северусу не хотелось второй раз стирать память пожирателю в случае, если тот вдруг взглянет на него в упор и в свете своей палочки различит на фоне стены выпуклость человеческой фигуры (хоть и в точности повторяющей на своей поверхности узор каменной кладки): весьма нежелательно было бы, чтобы тот заподозрил, что в его сознание вмешивались, а чем чаще применялось заклинание забвения, тем больше становилась вероятность, что так и произойдёт.

Потянув мальчишку на себя, Северус прошептал:

– Поттер, спрячьте меня!

Тот послушно распахнул мантию, как будто только этого и ждал, и Северус нырнул под прозрачные полы. Вдвоем они еле уместились под ней, пришлось прижаться к Поттеру спиной и заставить его отступить назад, чтобы оказаться у стены, подальше от прохода. Северус почувствовал, как в его левую лопатку впились острые края диадемы, а теплое дыхание Поттера защекотало ему шею, но не позволил себе даже шелохнуться, пока Кэрроу шёл мимо них, освещая путь палочкой, слегка прихрамывая и бормоча какие-то проклятия себе под нос.

Только когда тот скрылся за очередным поворотом, Северус выбрался из-под мантии Поттера, вспотевший и взъерошенный, и понадеялся, что больше этот трюк им никогда проделывать не придётся.

* * *

Оказавшись, наконец, в безопасности директорского кабинета и закрыв за собой дверь, они оба сняли свою маскировку. Северус зажёг свет.

Постояв немного в тишине, он вдруг ощутил необыкновенную лёгкость. За сегодняшний день он успел сделать несколько невероятных дел, и все они увенчались успехом. И даже это ночное приключение с Поттером оказалось, в конечном итоге, забавным, а вовсе не опасным. У Северуса кружилась голова. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз испытывал подобное ощущение: казалось, что он вот-вот взлетит без всякой магии, его буквально распирало изнутри.

Взглянув на Поттера, он увидел, что тот улыбался, и улыбка его под взглядом Северуса расползалась всё шире и шире. И вдруг мальчишка разразился громким и неудержимым хохотом. Лёгкость, скопившаяся в Северусе, тот распирающий его грудь воздух вдруг с хрипом вырвался на свободу, и он с удивлением осознал, что тоже смеётся.

Мальчишка заливался вовсю, держась за живот, а Северус, тихонько всхлипывая, трясся рядом с ним и почему-то тоже никак не мог остановиться. И, Мерлин, как же ему было хорошо! Никогда, никогда в жизни он не был так счастлив. Это осознание его даже немного отрезвило, и он прекратил смеяться, продолжая улыбаться. Да, он был счастлив.

Поттер тоже прекратил хохотать и теперь смотрел на него с таким странным выражением, что Северус испугался, что тот сейчас кинется на него с удушающими объятиями, но, похоже, у мальчишки вовсе не было этого в планах, или он всё-таки сумел себя удержать, так как остался стоять на месте. Северус даже испытал лёгкое разочарование по этому поводу, хотя умом он прекрасно понимал, что виной этому разочарованию была та эмоциональная разрядка, которую они оба сейчас пережили.

Счастливо вздохнув напоследок – ему очень хотелось продлить этот миг лёгкости и веселья, он понимал, какая это была драгоценность – безудержный смех, какая невероятная редкость в его жизни, но понимал он также и то, что суровая реальность никого не ждала, – он вернул лицу привычное нейтральное выражение и проговорил:

– Доставайте диадему, Поттер. Пора с ней разделаться.

Он увидел улыбку, полную сожаления, и понял, что сожалел Поттер вовсе не о старом украшении, а так же, как и он сам, о минутах их только что закончившегося веселья. Вздохнув, мальчишка выудил цеплявшуюся к вязаной материи корону у себя из-под свитера, подошёл к столу и водрузил на его блестящую поверхность. Диадема была помятой и потускневшей от времени, однако в ней ещё угадывалось её былое величие.

Сходив за мечом, Поттер слегка наклонил голову вбок, подумал, и вдруг сказал:

– Знаете что? Давайте, это сделаете вы! – И он протянул меч Северусу.

Северус сначала оторопел, потом задумался, и понял – он действительно хотел это сделать!

Два предыдущих раза он оставлял гриффиндорцев одних для совершения акта разрушения очередного якоря Лорда, поскольку опасался присутствовать при этом. Его словно что-то толкало изнутри – уйти, не оставаться рядом с троицей друзей, не наблюдать за процессом уничтожения бок о бок с ними. По всей видимости, к этому была причастна та самая магия обещания, не дававшая им делиться друг с другом ключевой информацией, хотя они уже обладали ею чуть ли не в равной степени. Теперь же, всё ещё испытывая приподнятость духа, Северус решил, что настало время попробовать как-то воспрепятствовать этому блоку. Они разрушат диадему вместе!

Слегка поколебавшись, Северус взял оружие в руки. Он вспомнил детство и книжку про самураев, картинки из которой так его завораживали, и решил попробовать проделать один трюк.

Сначала он заставил диадему парить в воздухе.

– Гарри, удерживай её магией на месте, – велел он, не сдерживая трепетного волнения перед тем, что сейчас должно было произойти.

Затем, проверив, что Поттер стоит достаточно далеко и сосредоточив всё своё внимание на диадеме, он как следует размахнулся мечом, и вмиг рассёк украшение вдоль обода на две неравные половины.

Это был двойной успех! Северус вовсе не был уверен, что у него что-то получится, да ещё так красиво – но, видимо, сегодня был такой день, когда ему всё удавалось.

Переведя на Поттера взгляд, выражающий тихое торжество, он встретил распахнутые глаза, в которых кроме удивления сквозило что-то ещё, еле уловимое. Слегка прищурившись, Северус вдруг узнал это выражение, и просто не мог поверить своим глазам. Мерлин великий! – кажется мальчишка им _восхищался_.

Северус отвернулся и, вложив меч в ножны, опустил его на столешницу. Он откашлялся. Поттер, похоже, принял это за некий сигнал: метнувшись и подобрав с пола отлетевшие обломки диадемы, он тоже подошёл к столу и добавил новый экспонат в коллекцию уже уничтоженных артефактов – медальону и чаше. Северус увидел, что половинки диадемы почернели, камни на них окончательно потухли, а неровные края разруба даже немного обуглились.

Поттер отступил от стола и снова улыбаясь во весь рот, заявил:

– Это у вас здорово получилось, сэр!

– Не стану спорить, – отозвался Северус, тоже слегка усмехаясь, – я и сам не ожидал. Так, как вы там называете эти чёртовы сосуды души? – Северус кивком головы указал на кучку драгоценного хлама на столе. И тут же осознал, что он сказал.

– Крес… крестражи, – выкашлял слово Поттер и уставился на Северуса во все глаза. – Мы теперь можем… об этом говорить? – робко спросил он.

Северус не мог вымолвить ни слова. Блок был разрушен. Нет, что ни говори, а такого удачного дня в его жизни не случалось никогда. Он даже стал бояться спугнуть эту удачу.

– Кхм… – вдруг раздалось из-за спинки стула за директорским столом, и Северус очнулся от своего благоговейного транса. Они с Поттером прекратили пялиться друг на друга и перевели взгляд на портрет Дамблдора.

Глядя на портрет предыдущего директора, Северус не удержался от сарказма:

– Что, Альбус, почувствовали укол в сердце, когда данное вам обещание, наконец-то было нарушено? – тон его не был едким, по-настоящему злиться на кого бы то ни было он сейчас не мог.

– Да, Северус, что-то в этом роде, – с лукавой улыбкой согласился Дамлдор. – Если я не ошибаюсь, то вы теперь сможете обсуждать крестражи не только между собой, но и с другими своими союзниками. Возможно, в эту самую минуту мисс Грейнджер и мистер Уизли тоже смогли рассказать о них членам Ордена.

Северус кинул на Поттера удивлённый и вопросительный взгляд: было ли это хорошо? Тот только пожал плечами.

– Что же, по-вашему, стало причиной снятия блока? – спросил Северус у Дамблдора. – Уничтожение предпоследнего _крестража_ , – слово отозвалось чувством ржавчины у него на языке, – или то, что мы с мистером Поттером сделали это вместе?

– Думаю, причиной стало то, что вы с мистером Поттером и его друзьями по-настоящему сблизились, – ответил Дамблдор, пряча улыбку в бороде.

Ох уж этот Альбус с его вечной верой в любовь, – подумал Северус, закатывая глаза. Однако, мысль эта обожгла его будто огнём, и он поспешил от неё тут же избавиться.

Вспомнив об их уговоре с Грейнджер и Уизли, он взглянул на часы. Было уже около двух.

– Время позднее, где же наш провожатый? – спросил он ни к кому не обращаясь.

На его риторический вопрос, к неожиданности Северуса, ответил портрет Финеаса Найджелуса Блэка.

– С минуты на минуту объявится, – недовольно проворчал он. – Я только что от них. Но я больше никуда не пойду! – заявил он с вызовом, широко зевнул и демонстративно отвернулся. – Теперь справляйтесь без меня, – под конец донеслось до Северуса его сонное бормотание.

Северус перевел взгляд на Дамблдора, тот только загадочно сверкнул очками.

Раздавшийся в наступившей тишине хлопок выхода из трансгрессии возвестил о прибытии Добби.


	11. Chapter 11

В Норе было людно. Через приоткрытую дверь на крыльце до Северуса доносились возбуждённые голоса, которые, как ему показалось, о чём-то спорили.

Десять минут назад его и Поттера перенёс сюда Добби. Домовик всё это время, оказывается, ждал условленного сигнала от портрета Финеаса Блэка, чтобы явиться за ними в Хогвартс. На вызовы Северуса он перестал откликаться в тот момент, когда начал выполнять распоряжения хозяйки дома, в котором оказался, чтобы не возникло никакой путаницы. Как с гордостью сообщил им эльф, Молли Уизли тоже обещала заплатить ему за работу. Зная, что Добби ничего не смыслил в настоящих ценах на труд, Северус был спокоен, что и без того небогатое семейство Уизли, вконец не разорится на новом работничке.

Добби рассказал, что директор Блэк объявился внутри пустой рамы своего портрета, как раз в тот момент, когда двое друзей Гарри начали рассказывать собранию о «якорях души» Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Эльф долго пытался заменить слово «крестраж» в своем рассказе каким-нибудь другим словом, потому что, по-видимому, для его народа тема дробления души была запретна, так что Северус не выдержал и сам предложил ему свою формулировку, с которой Добби моментально согласился и закивал головой.

Поведал домовик и о том, что происходило в гостиной дома Уизли и до этого момента – о том, как волшебники громко спорили между собой, можно ли доверять директору Снейпу, несмотря на всё то, что им рассказали Гермиона и Рон. Подобное недоверие для Северуса сюрпризом не стало, но он всё равно испытал досаду. Завершать так чудесно прошедшие сутки необходимостью оправдываться, или ещё того хуже – откровенно отвечать на неприятные вопросы, ему вовсе не хотелось. Видимо у него всё в тот момент отразилось на лице, потому что даже Поттер посмотрел на него с сочувствием. 

Придав лицу бесстрастное выражение, он попросил домовика перенести их к порогу, а не в дом – чтобы ни с кем не столкнуться, как он тому объяснил. На самом же деле, Северус хотел, чтобы у него оставалась возможность передумать – не появляться на собрании, если он вдруг сочтет это опасным для себя.

И вот они втроём стояли перед дверью, ни Северус, ни Поттер не решались войти. Добби ждал их только из вежливости.

Среди доносившихся до них голосов легко было различить спокойный бас Кингсли Бруствера, громкие и язвительные тенора близнецов Уизли, характерные скачущие нотки Нимфадоры Тонкс, быстрый говорок Дедалуса Дингла и даже вкрадчивый баритон Люпина – видимо тот находился к двери ближе других, раз другие голоса его не заглушали. Нора не спала.

Стоя в темноте у приоткрытой двери, Северус пытался понять, насколько большим риском для него было сейчас войти в дом, полный людьми, которые ещё пару часов назад считали его предателем и убийцей, многие из которых, наверняка, до сих пор считали таковым, а некоторые и сами были бы не прочь убить его на месте, встреться они с ним в какой-нибудь подворотне без свидетелей. Северусу было не по себе, однако он старался сохранять непроницаемый вид, чтобы Поттер ни о чем не догадался.

В один момент до них отчётливо донеслись слова, сказанные резким голосом профессора Макгонагалл:

– Неправда, Северус всегда был талантлив. Я горжусь тем, что он учился у меня!

И слова её, и тон, в котором звучала готовность защищать, моментально подействовали на Северуса успокаивающе. У него потеплело на сердце. Ему вдруг стало безразлично мнение остальных членов вновь созванного Ордена – ведь Минерва приняла его сторону. 

Когда он этим летом был назначен директором Хогвартса, ему было особенно больно видеть презрение со стороны своих коллег. Они-то считали его виновным в убийстве Дамблдора, а он никак не мог открыть им правду, вынужденный притворяться, чтобы не выдать собственной <i>не</i>-лояльности своему тёмному господину. Теперь же, когда правда о том, что то убийство было запланировано самим Альбусом, наконец стала известна не только ему одному, слова и поддержка Минервы пролились бальзамом ему на душу.

Они с Поттером переглянулись. Мальчишка кивнул, и они вошли.

В коротком, тускло освещённом холле Северус краем глаза заметил какое-то движение у стены и, обернувшись туда, встретился взглядом со своим собственным отражением в зеркале. От этого взгляда веяло холодным и высокомерным раздражением. Видимо, Северус перестарался в попытках скрыть своё волнение от Поттера и придал лицу вместо бесстрастного выражения – презрительное. Стерев с лица надменную маску – пусть уж лучше там отражается волнение, раз по-другому не получалось, ведь он явился не к врагам – Северус, за которым следовали мальчишка и эльф, прошел мимо лестницы, ведущей наверх, и шагнул в гостиную.

Все собравшиеся тут же повернули к нему головы. Разговоры умолкли на полуслове. Какое-то мгновение Северуса сверлили около двадцати пар глаз. Но тут в комнату вошел Поттер, и все взоры тут же обратились к нему.

– Гарри! – к ним подбежала взволнованная Грейнджер, – Ну как, удалось отыскать диадему?

– Да, всё хорошо, – кивнул Поттер и с улыбкой обвёл окружающих взглядом. – Она уничтожена.

Он подошёл к столу у стены и выгреб из кармана мантии обломки, бывшие когда-то драгоценными реликвиями.

Послышались взволнованные голоса, собравшиеся пришли в движение, снова начали что-то обсуждать, а, возможно, возобновили прерванные разговоры. Грейнджер накинулась на Поттера с расспросами.

К Северусу никто не подошёл.

Ему вдруг на миг вспомнилась гостиная в доме Малфоев, где точно так же вокруг мальчишки собралась толпа. Но нет – ничего общего между обстановкой здесь и там не было. Пожирателей смерти в последнее время стало ни в пример больше, а атмосфера среди них, особенно вокруг их господина, была такая напряженная, такая отравленная злобой, что порой и вовсе жить не хотелось, не то что находиться рядом с кем-то из них. Здесь же все были свои, доверяли друг другу и волновались за друзей.

Северус себя к числу друзей собравшихся здесь не причислял, поэтому и не ожидал тёплого приема, однако, с другой стороны, никто не направлял на него волшебную палочку, никто не кидался с обвинениями, а искоса брошенные недоверчивые взгляды можно было и проигнорировать, что Северус с успехом и делал.

Ещё раз бегло оглядев окружающих, Северус убедился, что в Нору явились почти все орденцы, которых он помнил по собраниям в доме на площади Гримо. Недоставало только погибших Сириуса Блэка, Аластора Грюма и Эммелины Вэнс, а также живого, но ненадёжного Наземникуса Флетчера. Ещё не было Хагрида и миссис Фигг. Северус был рад, учитывая, какие сведения сегодня открылись собранию, что у гриффиндорской парочки хватило ума не позвать сюда их друга-полувеликана, хотя и скрывавшегося где-то от нового режима власти, но не столь уж благонадежного, как полагал Северус, в вопросах хранения секретов. Да и старушке-сквибу, единственной ролью которой в Ордене когда-то было присматривать за несовершеннолетним Гарри из соседнего дома, на этом собрании тоже нечего было делать.

Однако, среди орденцев оказались и новые лица. Двоих из них Северус знал. Это были Дин Томас, сокурсник Гарри с Гриффиндора, который так же, как и троица друзей, не явился в этом году в Хогвартс, и Дирк Крессвелл, бывший глава департамента по связям с гоблинами, которого Северус в начале этой осени лично – и, разумеется, тайно – отбил от конвоя, сопровождавшего его в Азкабан. Оба эти волшебника были магглорожденными, а, значит, по правилам нынешнего министерства были объявлены вне закона и должны были быть направлены в тюрьму.

Идея того, что кто-то мог «воровать» магию у чистокровных волшебников была бы до смешного нелепой, если бы её не положили в основу реально действующего закона, который уже сгубил немало ни в чем не повинных людей. В эту чушь не верил никто из тех, кого Северус знал, однако очень многие упорно делали вид, что так оно и было: кто из ненависти к «грязнокровкам», а кто и из страха перед Лордом.

Сам Лорд, хоть и ненавидел магглов, был слишком умён для того, чтобы впадать в подобные иллюзии. Он очень ловко использовал «классовую ненависть» для набора себе сторонников и в качестве основной идеи режима своего правления – ведь ни один диктатор не может обойтись без подобных идей, сплачивающих союзников и устрашающих противников. Северус осознавал, что вся эта игра в чистоту крови, ужасающая в своей жестокости, была не более чем продуманным политическим ходом. Он понял это лишь через много лет после того, как сам был захвачен в сети этого «тёмного» сообщества, процветавшего на Слизерине даже спустя годы после того, как Волдеморт покинул стены школы. Когда Северус сблизился с пожирателями, он был уверен, что наконец нашёл «своих» людей – как же наивен он был, глуп, как и большинство молодых людей, ищущих одобрения сверстников! Но такова юность, а того, что было, уже не изменить.

В немалой степени тому, что Северус выбрал тогда эту компанию магглоненавистников, способствовало то, что все они учились на Слизерине – его собственном факультете, а также то, что он и сам недолюбливал магглов, имея перед собой пример своего никчёмного, вечно пьяного и озлобленного на весь мир отца, которого он просто не выносил. Северус винил его в своем одиноком, несчастном и таком же никчёмном детстве – а вот, когда вырос, оказалось, что он неосознанно перенял у того многие привычки. Это Северус тоже осознал не сразу, а когда осознал, постарался вытравить их из себя без остатка. Вот только привычку метаться по комнате в моменты нервного напряжения и поминать чёрта так и осталась с ним навсегда, но Северуса в его нынешние годы это сходство с отцом уже не сильно огорчало.

Третьего новенького в комнате Северус не знал. Красноволосая Тонкс, которую Северус узнал только по этой яркой примете, посколько она стояла к нему спиной, о чём-то разговаривала со светловолосым невысоким мужчиной. Его лицо показалось Северусу знакомым, и, покопавшись в памяти, он понял, кем тот являлся. Это был её отец, Тед Тонкс – магглорожденный волшебник, чья свадьба на чистокровной Андромеде Блэк так потрясла магическое сообщество много лет назад, когда Северус ещё только начинал учиться в Хогвартсе. Так же как и Грейнджер, так же как и Кингсли, он по всей видимости скрывался где-то от министерских охотников за головами и, видимо, дочь попросила, чтобы отец тоже примкнул к ним. И, возможно, он привёл с собой тех других двоих, которые очевидно тоже были в бегах. Лично Северус был не против их присоединения, учитывая непосредственную заинтересованность всех трёх в падении режима Волдеморта.

Семейство Уизли находилось здесь почти в полном составе. Помимо хозяев, Артура и Молли, в углу, прижавшись к боку одного из старших братьев, стояла несовершеннолетняя Джиневра, приехавшая домой на каникулы из Хогвартса. Северус пригляделся к коренастому парню рядом с ней и вспомнил, что того зовут Чарли, он поступил в школу через два года после блестящего Билла Уизли и своей игрой в квиддич наделал там немало шума. Кажется, после школы он начал работать с драконами где-то в Европе. А теперь, стало быть, вернулся на родину.

Билл с женой тоже были здесь. Несносные близнецы о чём-то возбуждённо шушукались в сторонке, бросая на Северуса недобрые взгляды. Рон топтался рядом с Грейнджер и Поттером. Не хватало только самого хвастливого и чопорного члена семейства – Перси, и Северус не знал, почему тот отсутствовал, да его это и не беспокоило.

Оглядывая собравшихся, Северус вдруг среди прочих выхватил лицо Минервы Макгонагалл. В ее ясных, пронзительных глазах, направленных прямо на него, читалось столько тепла и боли, что Северус, испытав прилив чувств, к которым сейчас был совершенно не готов, поспешил отвести от неё свой взгляд.

К Поттеру тем временем подошли Люпин и Тонкс – хотя возможно, её теперь следовало называть миссис Люпин: Северус помнил, что молодая волшебница-метаморфомаг ужасно не любила свое собственное имя – Нимфадора. Когда она развернулась к Северусу лицом, то оказалось, что она глубоко беременна, и он тут же подумал, что уж кому-кому, а ей, пожалуй, следовало остаться этой ночью дома.

Оказавшись оттеснённым вновь подошедшими от своих друзей, Рон Уизли вдруг повернулся к Северусу.

– Сэр, а вы давно знаете про крестражи? – осторожно, бросив короткий взгляд из-под рыжих ресниц, спросил он.

Северус смотрел на него с изумлением: юнец, всегда предпочитавший держаться от него подальше, если была такая возможность, первым начал беседу с ним!

Немного подумав, он решил быть откровенным:

– Я догадался об осколках души Тёмного Лорда не более суток назад, мистер Уизли, но название «крестражи» мне стало известно буквально перед самым прибытием сюда. Найденную мистером Поттером диадему мы уничтожили с ним вместе, и после этого обнаружили, что без всяких проблем можем обсуждать абсолютно всё, – объяснил он.

– Да! Вы знаете, мы с Гермионой тоже… – начал было Уизли и на секунду отвлёкся: справа от них Грейнджер и Поттер тоже обсуждали неожиданное снятие этого ментального блока, а Люпин с Тонкс то и дело вставляли свои удивлённые комментарии. Кивнув самому себе, Уизли снова повернулся к Северусу. – Мы тоже смогли о них говорить, представляете? И мы, конечно же, всем про них рассказали. Я так удивился! Я сам первым крикнул: «крестражи!» Никто, правда, сначала не понял, о чём это я, но Гермиона всем сразу всё объяснила. До сих пор не понимаю, как так получилось, – задумчиво пробормотал Рон, почёсывая в затылке, и тут же выпалил, будто извиняясь: – Но я очень рад, что получилось всё рассказать, знаете? А то они не верили, что вы на нашей стороне. – Уизли смущённо улыбнулся. – Похоже, мы их всё-таки убедили! – Он весело сверкнул глазами. Северус никогда не обращал внимания, но, кажется, глаза эти были такими же синими, как у Дамблдора.

То, что окружающие не смотрели на него враждебно, Северус почувствовал и сам. Если некоторые из присутствующих и бросали на него косые взгляды, так скорее потому, что просто недолюбливали его самого, а не потому что до сих пор считали его своим врагом. Что ж, это было большим достижением, ведь он и раньше здесь не был ничьим любимчиком. Но то, что перед ними за него вступился именно Рон, Северуса слегка озадачило.

Он счёл необходимым сказать:

– Благодарю вас, мистер Уизли, я крайне тронут вашей заботой.

Он заметил, что кончики ушей Рона стали розовыми, тот коротко кивнул и вновь повернулся к Поттеру: слушать рассказ о том, что именно так надолго задержало его в выручай-комнате.

Северус и сам был бы не прочь послушать этот рассказ, но ему не дали. Он только краем уха успел услышать слова «…ка-а-ак шлёпнется!» и «…думал, никогда не разберусь…», и краем глаза заметить, что рыжие близнецы, Чарли и Джиневра теперь тоже примкнули к слушателям, как к нему подошла Минерва и очень настойчиво отвела в сторону.

Он не знал, что она собиралась ему сказать, и почему-то стал опасаться худшего, но та, вместо слов, просто сжала его в своих объятиях и не хотела выпускать до тех пор, пока он не начал слабо трепыхаться. Тогда она отстранила его от себя, и, крепко держа за плечи, сказала:

– Ты храбрый мальчик, Северус Снейп! – она заглянула ему прямо в глаза, отчего он немедленно потупился. – Храбрый и сильный! Мне было так больно думать, что ты… – Минерва не договорила и лишь махнула рукой. – Могу только представить, как тебе было тяжело. Спасибо, что спас Гарри, – сдавленно проговорила она и смахнула выступившие на глазах слёзы.

– Минерва… – начал Северус, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко.

– Спасибо тебе за всё! – не слушая его, воскликнула женщина и к крайнему стыду и изумлению Северуса, снова притянула его к себе, расцеловала в обе щеки и опять надолго сжала в крепких объятиях.

Чувствуя, как вспыхнуло его лицо, Северус ошалело смотрел через её плечо на окружающих, которые все, как один, повернулись к ним и наблюдали эту сцену, улыбаясь: кто криво, а кто широко и искренне. Последних, как показалось Северусу, было всё-таки большинство, и это его немного примирило с неловкостью ситуации.

Оказавшись, наконец, на свободе, он оправил мантию, потёр зачесавшийся правый глаз, прокашлялся и попытался понять, какие слова в данной ситуации от него ожидались.

И тут раздался басовитый голос Кингсли. Он призвал всех собравшихся к порядку, избавив Северуса от необходимости проявлять вежливость неизвестным ему способом. По всей видимости, чернокожий маг выполнял роль председателя собрания. Северус не знал, как распределились роли в Ордене после смерти Дамблдора.

– Северус, – обратился к нему Кингсли в наступившей тишине. – Я очень рад слышать, что ты всё-таки на сто процентов наш человек. Я сожалею о том, что тебе пришлось пережить. Ты достойно исполнил свою роль и очень помог Гарри. И благодаря тебе никто из учеников, находящихся в этом году в Хогвартсе, не погиб.

Кингсли покосился на Джиневру Уизли, и Северус вслед за ним тоже посмотрел на неё. Она смотрела в пол – ничего удивительного, Северус и не ожидал союзника с её стороны. Хотя, возможно, тому, что Кингсли пришёл к таким выводам, она всё-таки способствовала: поведала известные ей факты о том, что происходило в школе, а взрослые и опытные волшебники вокруг неё, додумали все остальное. Минерва тоже была в Хогвартсе и видела, что там творилось, но Северус очень старался, чтобы преподаватели видели его в строго определенном свете, чтобы все, кроме Кэрроу, даже не пытались заподозрить в нём своего союзника. Поэтому то, что открылось этой ночью собранию, стало для профессора Макгонагалл – ныне подчинённой Северуса, но когда-то давно преподававшей ему трансфигурацию – своего рода приятным сюрпризом.

– Я также очень рад, – продолжал тем временем Кингсли, – что тебе не пришлось столкнуться ни с кем из наших в бою один на один – из такой ситуации трудно было бы выйти, не повредив никому.

– К-хм! – раздалось чьё-то насмешливо-презрительное покашливание.

Поискав глазами источник шума, Северус увидел, как один из близнецов приподнял волосы у другого на голове, обнажая отсутствующую на нужном месте ушную раковину.

– Фред! Джордж! – взвилась Молли. – А ну прекратите! Мы это уже обсуждали!

Она с негодованием поглядела на сыновей, затем с таким же негодованием уставилась на Северуса. Негодование это тут же сменилось извиняющимся взглядом, а тот, в свою очередь, – вызовом.

Это выглядело смешным, но как ни странно это было, Северус понимал смешанные чувства матери, да и сама ситуация его нисколько не забавляла, поскольку он прекрасно осознавал, что за это несчастное ухо ему ещё не раз придётся приносить извинения.

Но пока до этого не дошло, Кингсли примирительно заявил:

– Ну, будет. В бою всякое может случиться. Бывали случаи и похуже, – он похлопал Джорджа Уизли по плечу.

Тот, так же как и его брат-близнец, смотрел на Северуса не отрываясь. Тому сделалось весьма неуютно от этих пронзительных взглядов.

– Теперь, когда ты больше не можешь оставаться на посту директора, я боюсь школу ждут по-настоящему тяжёлые времена, – снова обратился к нему Кингсли.

– По правде говоря, я боюсь того же, – ответил Северус. – Час назад я слышал, как Кэрроу говорили, что с наступлением нового года Амикуса официально собираются назначить на этот пост.

– Нет! – пискнула юная Джиневра.

– Поэтому тянуть больше нельзя, – согласно кивнул Кингсли, – нужно выработать план наших действий как можно скорее. Насколько я понимаю, _Том_ , – он голосом выделил имя, видимо, чтобы все поняли, о ком идёт речь, – теперь уязвим как никогда прежде, и если убить его змею, то и его самого можно будет победить. Верно я говорю, Северус?

– Так и есть.

– Это действительно даёт нам надежду! – чернокожий маг сверкнул зрачками, а может быть это были просто белки его глаз. – Вы все – Гарри, Северус, Гермиона, Рон, и Добби, – добавил он, серьёзно глядя на домовика, отчего тот сильно взволновался и завертел в руках одну из своих шапочек, – проделали огромную работу. Этого нельзя переоценить. – Кингсли склонил голову в знак благодарности.

Собравшиеся закивали. Добби начал неистово кланяться. Поттер похлопал его по плечу и сам, улыбаясь, поклонился окружающим. Северус на всякий случай тоже коротко кивнул.

– Сегодня в этом доме, – продолжил лидер возобновлёного Ордена, – были озвучены сведения, чрезвычайная секретность которых, я полагаю, ни у кого не вызывает ни малейших сомнений. – Он выразительно обвел взглядом собравшихся. Все снова согласно закивали. – Мисс Грейнджер рассказала нам о том, как эти сведения были защищены до этого момента. Мы не знаем, почему именно пал запрет на их разглашение, но я могу сказать только одно – это произошло вовремя. Теперь мы точно знаем, что нужно делать. Осталось только выработать план. Северус, что скажешь?

Северус понял, что таким образом Кингсли ненавязчиво передал ему слово, а раз это исходило хоть и от неофициального, но всё-таки лидера, его речь никто из присутствующих не станет прерывать.

– Скажу, что ты абсолютно прав, Кингсли, – начал он осторожно. – Действовать нужно не откладывая, а то, что нам известно о крестражах, держать в строжайшем секрете. Прежний блок уже не восстановить, так, может быть, стоит применить Фиделиус?

– Согласен, – ответил Кингсли. – Кто за то, чтобы скрыть информацию под чарами Фиделиуса? – Он сам первым поднял руку.

Абсолютно все были с ним солидарны. Северус облегчённо выдохнул. Он даже не заметил, что задержал дыхание, а было отчего: ведь кто-то мог не согласиться с этой идеей только потому, что она исходила от него. Чары Фиделиуса позволяли скрыть любую информацию, запрятать, как говорили романтически настроенные натуры, «в сердце» Хранителя. Узнать тайну могли только те, кому тот лично её открывал, остальные были не способны ею поделиться. Выведать её силой никто не мог. Северус был слегка удивлён, что Дамблдор не организовал сохранность секрета крестражей именно этим способом. Хотя, если он правильно понял, когда именно Поттер получил свое задание, у Альбуса тогда на это просто не оставалось времени.

Как бы то ни было, а убедившись, что здравый смысл у окружаюших его волшебников перевешивал личную неприязнь, Северус заговорил вновь:

– Спасибо за оказанное доверие. – Он склонил голову перед собравшимися. – Я рад снова оказаться среди вас, теперь уже не как двойной агент, а просто как соратник. – Ответом ему послужили несколько одобрительных фраз, среди которых громче других прозвучали слова Минервы: «Мы тоже очень рады!» – и Северус улыбнулся, понимая, однако, что не все присоединились к этим голосам, поэтому добавил: – Если же у кого-то остались вопросы касательно моей роли в том, что произошло за последнее время, или даже раньше, то я отвечу на них. – Услышав лёгкий смешок, как ему показалось, со стороны близнецов, он уточнил: – Я не говорю, что с радостью, но обещаю, что отвечу. На всё, что вам интересно узнать, кроме самого личного.

Он оглядел орденцев и, встретившись глазами с Кингсли и дождавшись его одобрительного кивка, продолжил:

– Но сначала я хочу прояснить кое-что относительно планирования наших действий. Как я уже сказал, действовать нам надо быстро, но это не значит, что нужно начинать разрабатывать стратегию прямо сейчас. – Собравшиеся смотрели на него выжидательно, кто-то с недоумением, кто-то с недоверием, и Северус стал обьяснять. – Дело в том, что мы не обладаем всей полнотой информации о том, что сейчас происходит в резиденции Лорда. – Северус не задумываясь произнес это слово, а через миг осознал, что среди этих людей Волдеморта «лордом» называть было не принято, однако поправлять себя не стал, поскольку ставка на здравый смысл окружающих им была уже сделана. – Поэтому прежде чем планировать наши действия, нужно всё как следует разузнать. Допустим хотя бы малейший промах – и всё полетит к чертям. Если Лорд увидит, что мы перестали перед ним трястись, он многое поймёт, и тогда нам его уже будет не достать. Ни его, ни его последний крестраж.

Он снова обвёл собравшихся взглядом. Все притихли, лица некоторых слегка напряглись. Даже Поттер, кажется, осознал всю серьезность ситуации.

– И что ты предлагаешь? – спросил Кингсли.

– Предлагаю сегодня ночью ничего не предпринимать и не планировать. Завтра я отправлюсь в Хогвартс и разузнаю всё у Кэрроу. Естественно, незаметно для них, а если не получится, сотру им память. Возможно, воспользуюсь легилименцией. Вечером мы снова соберёмся и спланируем дальнейшие действия.

– Очень разумная мысль! – одобрительно пророкотал Кингсли. – К тому же, нас слишком мало для того, чтобы нападать на пожирателей. Сначала нужно набрать людей. Этим мы завтра и займёмся. Прежде чем планировать, нужно хотя бы представлять, на какую силу мы можем рассчитывать.

На том и порешили. Северус передал собранию списки людей Лорда, написанные им в начале этой ночи, а следующий час они потратили на то, чтобы наложить на секрет о крестражах чары Фиделиуса, а также на переезд штаб-квартиры Ордена в другой дом, не известный новому правительству, который они тоже засекретили тем же способом. Хранителями двух этих секретов были назначены Поттер и Артур Уизли, соответственно.

Уже находясь на новом месте, закончив с чарами сокрытия, Артур откланялся и отправился назад домой, поскольку утром ему нужно было идти на службу в министерство, ведь если бы он там не появился, враг мог что-нибудь заподозрить. Молли ушла вместе с мужем, велев Джинни для верности оставаться в новом секретном штабе: им стал дом её родственницы, и Нора была недалеко.

Минерва и Гестия Джонс, ещё одна давнишняя участница Ордена, тоже отправились восвояси, посоветовав и остальным долго не засиживаться.

Поттера, Грейнджер и Рона Уизли Северус почти насильно отослал в постель, напомнив им, что день был долгим и что те всегда могли расспросить о том, что их интересовало, Фреда и Джорджа, которые никуда уходить пока не собирались. Поттер, конечно заартачился, но Северус намекнул ему, а точнее тихо и внятно объяснил, что очень не хотел бы, чтобы тот становился свидетелем нелицеприятного допроса, который ему предстоял. Поттер посмотрел на него с сочувствием, два раза попытался ещё что-то возразить, а затем сдался, пожелал ему удачи и ушёл, забрав с собой не только своих ближайших друзей, но и Джинни Уизли и Дина Томаса.

Как только за ними закрылась дверь, остальные набросились на Северуса с вопросами и он ещё один бесценный час, который можно было потратить на сон, отбивался от них: от настырных близнецов, которым было нужно знать подоплёку каждого его действия, начиная с того момента, как они поступили в школу, и вплоть до нынешнего; от старого Эльфиаса Дожа, школьного приятеля Дамблдора, бесконечно ему преданного и не желавшего мириться с тем, что тот был мёртв; от Теда Тонкса и Дирка Крессвелла, которые, к счастью тут же отстали от него, узнав о том, как Северус помог последнему избежать заточения; от юркого Дедалуса Дингла, которому не терпелось узнать, как поживали в эти дни некоторые из пожирателей, и от Тонкс, желавшей знать то же, но только о Беллатрисе Лестрейндж и Нарциссе Малфой, которые приходились ей тётками, хотя и отрекшимися от неё, а заодно и о своём молодом кузене, Драко. Последней соломинкой, переполнившей чашу терпения Северуса, стала хозяйка дома Мюриэль Пруэтт, оказавшаяся взбалмошной старушенцией ста семи лет и изводившая его своими едкими замечаниями к месту и не к месту, хотя её мнения, между прочим, никто не спрашивал.

Вконец измотавшись, Северус с мольбой воззрился на Кингсли. Тот смилостивился над ним и распустил собрание до завтрашнего, а точнее, уже сегодняшнего, вечера.

Долгий день закончился. Северус, наконец-то, отправился спать.

На подходе к спальне его догнал Люпин, который всё время пока длились расспросы молчал, но, как подозревал Северус, не пропустил ни единого слова из его объяснений.

– Подожди минуточку, Северус! – ничуть не запыхавшись от бега вверх по лестнице, окликнул он его. До следующего полнолуния было ещё две недели, так что сейчас оборотень пребывал на пике своей человеческой активности и здоровья.

Северус устало обернулся. Он даже не стал спрашивать, что его бывший школьный недруг – последний из оставшихся в живых – от него сейчас хотел. Он просто выжидательно смотрел на него.

– Спасибо тебе, – тихо проговорил тот, глядя Северусу прямо в глаза.

Да что же такое, сегодня ночью все так и норовили заглянуть ему в душу! Северус молча кивнул и, посчитав на этом разговор оконченным, развернулся и направился к своей двери.

Спать, – повторял он про себя, – спать и ни о чём не думать. Ни о Люпине, в которого полгода назад при бегстве Поттера метил Руквуд, и спасая шкуру которого Северус нечаянно безвозвратно отсёк Джорджу Уизли ухо. Ни о том, что произошло за сегодняшний, такой насыщенный событиями день. Ни о том, что ждало впереди. Просто спать. Шагнув за порог спальни, он скрылся ото всех в этом доме за тонкой и непрочной дверью.

Зелье сна без сновидений он, по счастью, всегда носил с собой.


	12. Chapter 12

Северус проснулся оттого, что ему в лицо светило солнце. Покрутив головой, он вспомнил, где находится. В доме Мюриэль Северуса поселили в маленькой комнате с большим окном, выходящим на юг, и, как оказалось, в зимний полдень здесь было просто некуда деться от солнечных лучей. Он почувствовал, что вспотел под своим тёплым одеялом, и тут же отбросил его в сторону и встал. 

Вид из окна был непримечательным, но приятным глазу: облетевшие деревья в саду на фоне уходящих к горизонту зелёных холмов – такая зима могла быть только на юге Англии. Северус считал, что в это время года здесь должны лить непрепрекращающиеся дожди, однако погода, видимо, решила порадовать их всех напоследок, перед тем как… Северус решил не додумывать эту мысль.

Спустившись вниз, он был сразу же усажен за стол и оказался зажатым с двух сторон: на завтрак – точнее, уже ланч – вышли девять человек. В новом убежище Ордена, помимо хозяйки, Северуса и Джиневры, остались Люпин с женой и тестем – чтобы беременной Нимфадоре не приходилось лишний раз трансгрессировать туда-сюда, хотя Северус не понимал, что она вообще здесь делает. Остался и бездомный по вине пожирателей смерти Дедалус Дингл, а также скрывающийся от врагов Кингсли, пославший весточку своей семье, что он жив-здоров. Ну, и конечно же Поттер с Грейнджер, которым тоже некуда было пойти, тогда как Рон отправился ночевать домой, в Нору. Других бродяг, Томаса и Крессвелла, забрал с собой Билл Уизли. Кто их обеспечил едой, Северус не знал, но сомневался, что эта была тётушка Мюриэль. Скорее всего ланч им приготовила Молли, которой, возможно, помогал Добби, а после доставил всё сюда.

Встретившись вчера с тётушкой Мюриэль лично, Северус стал задаваться вопросом, как она вообще дала согласие на то, чтобы предоставить им свой дом для убежища. Она была сухой, властной и одновременно взбалмошной старой ведьмой, которая хоть и любила быть в центре внимания, но явно страдала от наплыва народа в её жилище, поскольку все эти люди нарушали привычный ей распорядок. Но как уже успел понять Северус, помощь иногда приходила с неожиданной стороны, а хозяйка дома – в котором пришлось добавить комнат, чтобы всех разместить – страстно ненавидила Волдеморта и была готова терпеть лишения, только бы от него поскорее можно было избавиться.

Пока Северус ел в тесной обстановке, зажатый между Кингсли с одной стороны и Тонкс с другой, он размышлял. Больше всего его забавляло и одновременно пугало в нынешней ситуации то, что именно из-за него информация о крестражах стала известна членам ордена. Ведь это защищая его, Уизли с Грейнджер смогли прорвать блок неразглашения и рассказали собравшимся о том, в чём именно помог им Северус, доказывая тем самым, что его действия приблизили конец Тёмного Лорда. Примерно в тот же момент, в Хогвартсе, сам Северус, совместно с Гарри, уничтожал диадему. Не это ли стало истинной причиной исчезновения блока, не их ли одновременные усилия в его преодолении? Он был почти уверен, что всё так и было. А ведь Дамблдор там, в кабинете, был прав: их четвёрка действительно сблизилась. Без этого ни Гермиона, ни Рон не стали бы так сильно ради него напрягаться.

Размышляя так, он поглядывал на сидевших напротив Поттера и Грейнджер. Поттер молчал и сосредоточенно жевал отбивную. Рядом с Гермионой же сидела нахохлившаяся, чём-то недовольная Джиневра, и девушки то и дело о чём-то шептались между собой.

Слева от Северуса Тонкс болтала со своим отцом. Он ей рассказывал, как они смогли подобрать для Дирка Крессвелла никому больше не принадлежавшую волшебную палочку, которая его неплохо слушалась, поскольку его собственную у него отобрало министерство. Северус знал, что другие скрывающиеся от правительства орденцы этой участи смогли избежать, вовремя подавшись в бега, в том числе Гермиона. Гарри наверняка уже вернул ей её палочку, которую одалживал для поисков диадемы, и теперь ему досталась та самая, которая так неохотно слушалась мисс Грейнджер в лесу. Северус выяснил, что её с собой принёс Рон Уизли, вернувшись из своего загадочного «путешествия», о котором Северус его так и не удосужился расспросить. Теперь эта трофейная палочка точно так же не хотела слушаться и Поттера, так что он тоже нуждался в новой. Но пока это могло и подождать.

Кингсли с сидевшим напротив Люпином и Динглом, примостившимся на торце стола, обсуждали планы на день. Северус со своего места хорошо слышал их разговор. Люпин собирался ещё раз очень осторожно попытаться завербовать людей среди оборотней, Дингл – кинуть клич среди своей родни и друзей, попрятавшихся в норы в Кенте, а то и сбежавших в соседнюю Францию, перелетев через узкий пролив на мётлах, Кингсли – по своим каналам обратиться к самым надёжным людям среди мракоборцев.

По наблюдениям Северуса выходило, что за всем столом не участвовали в разговорах только два человека, и они как раз сидели напротив друг друга. О чём так сосредоточенно, сдвинув брови, думал Поттер, Северус не знал, но первым решил нарушить их совместное молчание.

– Гарри, давайте удерём отсюда – только вы и я? – слегка наклонившись вперёд и сохраняя невозмутимый вид, негромко спросил он его.

– Хорошая мысль! – оживился тот и взглянул на Северуса с кривой улыбкой, видимо, решив, что он шутит. Но приглядевшись к его лицу, уже тише спросил: – Вы… это серьёзно?

– Абсолютно! – ответил Северус, на этот раз позволяя себе слегка улыбнуться. – У нас с вами сегодня дела в Хогвартсе.

– Когда нужно выходить? – тихо спросил Поттер, поглядывая по сторонам: не слушают ли их разговор соседи?

– Вы закончили есть?

– Да.

– Тогда прямо сейчас, – сказал Северус и, положив свою вилку на почти пустую тарелку, отодвинул свой стул и встал. 

Мальчишка кивнул ему и тоже стал выбираться из-за стола. Он быстро посмотрел на своих соседок, которые обе бросили на него по короткому мрачному взгляду и снова отвернулись к своим тарелкам, переглядываясь между собой. Поттер вновь взглянул на Северуса, на этот раз с извиняющейся улыбкой, и пожал плечами. Заскочив на минутку к себе в спальню, он был готов.

* * *

Их незаменимый маленький помощник доставил Северуса и Гарри прямо в неработающий женский туалет на втором этаже Хогвартса. Поттер подошёл к одной из раковин и, глядя на кран, на котором, как он успел объяснить Северусу, была выгравирована змейка, прошептал:

– Откройся!

Ничего не произошло. Гарри поднял на Северуса глаза.

– Что вы услышали? – спросил он.

– Ты приказал крану открыться, – усмехаясь, ответил Северус.

Гарри нахмурился, уставился на кран так, будто хотел прожечь в нём взглядом дыру, и приказал ему открыться ещё раз. И снова безрезультатно.

– Бесполезно, – констатировал Северус. – Ты забыл змеиный язык. Вернее, сам никогда его не знал. Жаль, конечно, но это и к лучшему. Доказывает, что ты точно больше не… сам-знаешь-что.

Он не боялся говорить вслух, потому что использовал вокруг них чары тишины, однако произнести слово «крестраж» теперь снова было невозможно из-за проведённого ночью ритуала сокрытия.

– Жаль только, что теперь, если Лорд снова задумает тебя прикончить, он с лёгкостью это сделает, – закончил он откровенно, и сам поразился, зачем поделился с мальчишкой этой мыслью.

– Не уверен, – к его удивлению пробормотал Поттер в ответ. – Дамлдор – ну, то есть его портрет – сказал мне, что Лорд привязал меня к себе через взятую у меня кровь, когда проводил ритуал возрождения, и пока он жив, я тоже буду жить.

– Вот как… – задумчиво проговорил Северус. – А мне казалось, что он своим заклятьем угодил не в тебя, а в… ты-знаешь-во-что, и оно умерло вместо тебя, поэтому ты и выжил. Выходит, дело не в этом?

Поттер покачал головой.

– Я точно этого, конечно, не понял, – сказал он, – но одно другому не мешает.

Северус был с ним согласен. Открывшийся факт того, что Гарри каким-то образом сделался бессмертным, показался ему страшным и удивительным одновременно. Он вдруг подумал, а может не стоит добивать Лорда, пусть себе живёт, раз это гарантирует сохранность жизни Поттера? Но тут же очнулся от этой опасной мысли: Волдеморт был слишком могущественным, чтобы попросту запереть его в тюрьму. Чтобы положить конец его власти, от него нужно было избавиться раз и навсегда. Северус готов был собственную жизнь положить на это, но вот жизнью Гарри рисковать не хотел, теперь он мог открыто себе в этом признаться. Мальчишке нужно было держаться подальше от всего этого.

Он, наконец, решился задать вопрос, который его мучил ещё со вчерашнего дня:

– Что ты тогда почувствовал? После Авады? – Его голос прозвучал неожиданно глухо.

– Хм… – Гарри задумался. – Ничего. Я будто уснул, и мне вроде бы даже снился сон… Но, когда вы меня разбудили, я тут же обо всём забыл. Не помню, что мне снилось. Кажется, Дамблдор, и какой-то свет… – Он пожал плечами и, указывая на раковину, вернул их к насущной проблеме: – Так как же мне туда попасть?

Северус наигранно встал в задумчивую позу.

– Дай-ка подумать, – сказал он, прижав пальцы ко лбу. 

Конечно же у него был запасной вариант действий, точнее даже основной, а то, что они проделали до этого, лишь послужило для проверки того, о чём Северус и так уже догадывался. Сейчас он просто дразнил Поттера, а тот принял правила игры, улыбаясь и терпеливо ожидая дальнейших указаний. 

Торжественно воздев руку к потолку, Северус воскликнул: 

– Эврика! Я знаю, что делать. Однако, без помощи нашего маленького друга не обойтись, – добавил он, наблюдая за тем, как Добби до странности по-деловому заглядывал в давно не чищенные раковины у стены.

Тот навострил уши и обернулся к ним:

– Что Добби должен сделать?

– Трансгрессировать с Гарри в Тайную комнату.

– Добби не знает, где эта комната находится, мистер Снейп, сэр.

– Зато я знаю, где, – тут же подхватил идею Поттер. – Я тебя направлю, ты только перенеси нас, ладно?

– Добби боится туда идти, – признался эльф, уши его прижались к затылку, как у испуганной кошки.

– Там нет ничего страшного, – успокоил его Северус. – Змея давно мертва. От неё наверняка только косточки остались. Гарри нужно собрать её яд. Он очень ценный. – «И очень опасный», – мысленно добавил он.

Домовик нерешительно мялся, поглядывая то на него, то на мальчишку.

– Добби! – воскликнул Поттер. – Там правда никого нет! Ну, разве что крысы… Ты же не боишься крыс?

– Нет! – с вызовом отозвался тот. – Добби крыс не боится! Добби не боится призраков! Добби не боится старых скелетов! – Видимо, воодушевившись этими смелыми заявлениями, эльф выпрямился во весь свой рост и протянул Гарри свою ладонь. – Добби доставит Гарри Поттера куда нужно.

Поттер, улыбаясь, сжал его длинные пальцы своими, затянутыми в защитные перчатки из драконьей кожи, в кармане у него тихо звякнули выданные Северусом неразбиваемые флаконы для сбора яда, и через секунду они неслышно – благодаря чарам – исчезли из вида.

Северус вытащил из кармана карту Хогвартса. Точка с подписью «Гарри Поттер» нигде не отображалась: Тайной комнаты на карте не было. Поискав глазами другую точку, с подписью «Амикус Кэрроу», Северус убедился, что тот пока что находился в большом зале – всё ещё обедал в присутствии своей сестры, всего остального преподавательского состава и нескольких учеников. Допрос с пристрастием пока что откладывался. Значит, у него было время побеседовать с Хрустом.

Про своего старого помощника он вспомнил только после пробуждения в доме Мюриэль. Его тогда посетила страшная мысль, что того могли запытать до смерти, выведывая у него информацию о том, куда делся Северус, ведь он оставил в доме Малфоев ниточку, ведущую к нему – эльф Димми наверняка поведал хозяевам, _кого_ именно он доставил из Хогвартса для гостя.

За себя и Поттера Северус не боялся: если пожиратели и добрались до Хруста, то единственное, о чём тот смог бы рассказать, это о Добби. А свободный домовик не откликнулся бы на зов ни своих бывших хозяев, ни кого бы то ни было другого (если у них между собой не было предварительной договоренности об этом). Добби для пожирателей был недоступен, а значит то, где находятся Северус с Гарри, они тоже узнать не могли.

А вот что касалось Хруста… Осознав, какую оплошность он допустил, Северус сразу же кинулся искать того на карте Хогвартса, которую ночью при отправке в Нору сунул себе в карман, и оказалось, что домовики на ней вовсе не отображались. И как его только угораздило совершенно забыть о старом эльфе! Он мог бы, находясь в замке, попытаться вызвать его ещё вчера и, возможно, спасти от ужасной гибели!

Хотя какой смысл было раньше времени кусать локти? Сначала нужно было всё проверить. С замиранием сердца он позвал Хруста по имени.

К огромному облегчению Северуса, тот явился моментально и выглядел на удивление хорошо.

– Господин директор хочет сварить зелье в туалете для девочек? – оглядевшись вокруг, спросил домовик, хихикая и щуря глаза.

– Нет, – ответил Северус. – Скажи мне, Хруст, тебя вызывал кто-нибудь из преподавателей? Или, может быть, ученики? Я имею в виду, с тех пор, как ты вернулся.

Хруст, недоуменно нахмурившись, стал водить глазами из стороны в сторону – вспоминал, наверное. Через некоторое время, его взгляд снова вперился в Северуса.

– Вызывал, да. Заместитель директора, Амикус Кэрроу. – И тут же его рот расплылся в улыбке. – Только Кэрроу никакой не заместитель, а болван недоделанный! – домовик прыснул в кулак.

Северус понял, что эльф находился под действием паров подаренного ему вчера зелья – его поведение было очень странным: ни один эльф Хогвартса не мог себе позволить подобного высказывания в адрес руководства школы.

– Что ему было нужно? – спросил он, никак не отреагировав на эту странность.

– Змеёныш хотел узнать, что Хруст делал для господина директора, – пропел весёлый эльф.

– Ты ему сказал? – Северус внутри начинал закипать от волнения.

– Хруст сказал глупому недоноску, чтобы не совался не в своё дело! – брови домовика сердито насупились, но через мгновение он снова блаженно улыбался, глядя Северусу прямо в глаза.

– Он не пытался тебя наказать? – осторожно спросил Северус.

Хруст неожиданно рассмеялся сиплым кашляющим смехом.

– Хруст не так прост, как думает господин директор. Хруст сделал так, – он хлопнул ребром одной ладони по другой, – и червяк упал и больше ни о чём Хруста не спрашивал. – Домовик снова захихикал. – А Хруст отправился спать к себе в спальню.

– То есть, как, упал? – не понял Северус.

– Уснул на месте, хе-хе-хе! – домовик был явно доволен проделанной им тогда работой.

Северус ничего не понимал. Неужели, наркотическое зелье сделало эльфа настолько неадекватным, что он не только перестал выполнять приказы, но ещё и начал насылать на волшебников собственное колдовство? Но ведь магический контракт делал это практически невозможным…

Чувствуя себя совершенно растерянным, он задал следующий вопрос:

– Когда это было?

Эльф снова задумался.

– Утром, – только и ответил он, а на вопрос «Каким утром?» пожал плечами.

– И больше тебя не вызывали? – Северус сам почти не верил в возможность подобной удачи.

– Не-е-е-ет, – блаженно протянул эльф в ответ.

Северус отпустил его – попросил молчать об этом разговоре, поблагодарил за информацию и отпустил. Толку от него сейчас было немного. Насколько Северус понял, «утром» означало «вчера утром», раз эльф после вызова Кэрроу отправился в кровать: именно первая порция вдыхаемых паров зелья должна была оказать на него самый сильный снотворный эффект, а домовик наверняка кинулся за флаконами сразу же по возвращении.

Всё ещё находясь в недоумении относительно столь вызывающего и совершенно ничем не объяснимого поведения эльфа, Северус стал задумчиво рыться в карманах своей мантии в поисках лежавшей там мантии-невидимки и никак не мог до неё добраться, настолько эта странность сбила его с толку, а под руку всё время попадалось что-то другое: то набор зелий первой помощи, то свёрнутый тёплый шарф, который он на всякий случай прихватил с собой.

И тут его осенило. Шарф! Ну конечно же!

Он понял причину столь загадочного неповиновения эльфа, хотя тот сам, похоже, до сих пор пребывал в полном неведении о том, что с ним произошло. Вчера утром, забрав из шкафа в старой лаборатории Северуса склянки с подаренным ему зельем, домовик невольно принял в подарок и кое-что ещё, а именно предмет одежды (даже несколько предметов), причём от лица самого Северуса, законного директора Хогвартса. Это означало одно: подобно Добби, Хруст стал свободным домовиком. Теперь он не был связан контрактом со школой и мог никого в ней не слушаться, что он с успехом и продемонстрировал на примере с Амикусом, пусть даже сам он своей свободы ещё не осознавал, находясь под действием «веществ».

Северус давно и думать забыл о той невиннейшей шутке, которую проделали его подопечные слизеринцы на продвинутом курсе зельеварения три года назад. Однажды, завершая данное им в качестве теста задание создать златовласкину настойку, они уменьшили чарами свои шарфы и повязали вокруг горлышек бутылочек с образцами их работ, намекая на то, что тот, кто выпьет это зелье, начнёт говорить «простуженным» голосом. Северусу тогда шутка понравилась и он оставил всё как есть, и надо же, какой неожиданный эффект она в конце концов произвела! Хоть и уменьшенные – чары вряд ли выветрились за три года, шарфы оставались настоящими предметами одежды, а подаренная хозяином одежда освобождала домовика раз и навсегда. Северус решил, что обязательно расскажет о случившемся мисс Грейнджер, печально прославившейся на всю школу своей неудачной кампанией по освобождению домашних эльфов.

Но если контракт с Хрустом был разорван, то почему же он отозвался на его сегодняшний зов, да и на вчерашний зов Амикуса тоже? Наверное, по привычке, решил Северус. И если с заместителем директора домовику после их разговора не захотелось больше иметь дела, и он «перестал слышать», как тот его вызывает, то к самому директору это уже не относилось: к нему Хруст испытывал благодарность и возможно явился бы даже и на повторный вызов. Но проверять это Северус не стал – пора было возвращаться к его главной миссии на сегодня.

Он снова взглянул на волшебную карту. Точка Амикуса Кэрроу, в сопровождении точки Алекто, двигалась к выходу из замка. Северус всполошился. Что эти двое задумали? Собрались к Лорду? Он, наконец-то, смог отыскать в своих обширных карманах мантию-невидимку, натянул её и ринулся из туалета догонять пожирателей.


	13. Chapter 13

К облегчению Северуса, Алекто с Амикусом даже не собирались никуда трансгрессировать, а просто шли в Хогсмид. Амикусу, хоть он и был официально назначен заместителем директора, не приходилось сталкиваться с той лавиной организационной работы, которая ложилась на плечи руководителей школы – Северус ему ничего из той работы не доверял. Никогда особо не напрягавшийся и ещё больше расслабившийся на каникулах, будущий некомпетентный директор даже не представлял, что на самом деле его ожидало, и позволял себе в будний день праздно шататься без дела.

Прибыв на место, брат и сестра зашли в трактир «Кабанья голова». Северус незаметно прошёл следом. За столиком в углу сидел тип в капюшоне – не иначе, как пожиратель смерти, понял Северус. Оба Кэрроу подсели к нему. Невидимый Северус встал вплотную к их столику и стал слушать.

– Тёмный Лорд недоволен, – без предисловий начал пожиратель в капюшоне. – Этот ваш взбесившийся домовик… Вы так и не смогли его приструнить?

– Нет, – покачал головой Амикус. – Он больше не откликается. Я пробовал, Алекто тоже. Велел гриффиндорше позвать его – ничего не срабатывает. Как сквозь землю провалился. Может Снейп его, того, с ума свёл?

– Всё может быть, – отозвался мрачный голос из-под капюшона. – Но из-за этого чокнутого домовика Тёмный Лорд не хочет снимать с поместья антимагический блок. Он вообще раньше этих тварей ни во что не ставил – и вот, на тебе, ловить собрался! Наши палочки там совсем не работают, а мы и пикнуть не смеем. Нам теперь даже шнурки завязывать приходится вручную! – Пожиратель выглядел крайне недовольным этим обстоятельством. Он вперился взглядом в Амикуса. – Ты его найди, Кэрроу, слышишь? А когда найдёшь, свяжи и тащи сразу в поместье. Тёмный Лорд с ним сам разберётся. Сил нет больше слушать этот вонючий звон в ушах, когда малфоев домовик что-то там себе колдует, а нам каждый раз надо идти и разбираться, вдруг это был не он, а ваш, ненормальный. Надоело, к дементору! Найди его, Кэрроу! Ты, Алекто, проследи, чтобы он всё сделал.

– Если Снейп его заколдовал, так разве против этого поможешь? – просипела та, заёрзав на своём стуле. – Мы вызывали других эльфов, велели найти этого Хруста, мучили парочку, а они всё равно его не ведут, говорят, что не могут отыскать. Видать, он от них тоже прячется.

Конечно, прячется, – подумал Северус, внутренне похолодев от услышанного. В сообществе эльфов алкоголизм и наркомания сильно порицались – он выяснил это ещё тогда, когда Хруст впервые подпал под действие паров зелья. Однако, бессмысленные мучения эльфов Хогвартса легли новым грузом вины на его совесть. Он решил, что обязательно займётся этим вопросом, когда вернётся в замок.

– А сам-то Тёмный Лорд колдовать может? – спрашивал между тем Амикус гостя из поместья, с явным любопытством в голосе.

– А то! Спрашиваешь тоже! Конечно, может! До сих пор рука болит от его Круцио… – Лицо Амикуса сочувственно сморщилось, а у Алекто, наоборот, зажглись глаза.

Их собеседника Северус не знал. Наверное, это был пожиратель из нового пополнения, какой-нибудь знакомый Кэрроу, решивший примкнуть к Лорду. Таких Северус навидался вдоволь. Жаждущих власти отбросов общества, не гнушающихся грязи аристократов, трусов, дрожащих за свою жалкую жизнь, жестоких извергов, получающих удовольствие от мучений других. Психопатов, расчетливых и беспринципных, необразованных и внушаемых – подобного «добра» среди сторонников Лорда было хоть отбавляй.

– Если Снейп не объявится в положенный срок, за его голову назначат награду, – пожиратель в капюшоне заговорщически придвинулся к Кэрроу. – Господин знает, как его прищучить. Я бы на его месте его просто убил, – понизив голос до полушёпота, он придвинулся к друзьям ещё ближе, – но ему нужен дохлый Поттер. Он думает, Снейп может хотеть выкуп и отсиживается, набивая себе цену. Или что специально стащил труп, чтоб враги господина не пронюхали о том, что пацан скочурился. Ну, спрятать решил, чтоб остатки сопротивления продолжали нам палки в колеса ставить: грязнокровок покрывать и всякое такое. Ну ничего, он доиграется, подлец! Не золотишко ему будет, а Авада! – Все трое засмеялись. От сиплого смеха Алекто Северуса пробрал мороз по коже.

На этом знакомый Кэрроу откланялся, сказав, что скоро начинается его дежурство в резиденции Тёмного Лорда. Выйдя за дверь, он с хлопком, слышимым даже изнутри, трансгрессировал. Амикус с Алекто остались. Несмотря на ещё довольно ранний час, заказав у нелюдимого хозяина грязного заведения огневиски, они как ни в чем не бывало развалились на стульях. Было похоже, что проблемы приятеля их вовсе не взволновали – их-то самих они не касались. Потягивая спиртное, они лениво перебрасывались тупыми шуточками и Северус понял, что больше ничего полезного от них не услышит.

А ведь он и так услышал достаточно. Ему ещё нужно было как следует переварить полученную информацию, но уже было понятно, насколько безрадостными начинали становиться перспективы. Стараясь об этом пока не думать, он направился к Хогвартсу. Оставлять дело незаконченным он не мог.

* * *

Решив не тратить времени на пешую прогулку до замка и зная, что все секретные ходы, ведущие туда, снаружи охраняются дежурными Лорда, Северус, приклеив к себе мантию, поднялся в воздух и… полетел.

Он не любил этого делать. У него кружилась голова от высоты, и всё время казалось, что тело вот-вот рассыпется на куски. К тому же он прошёл принеприятнейший ритуал, чтобы получить эту способность, и каждый раз взлетая, вспоминал о нём – и всё его тело будто леденело от ужаса. Однако, иметь возможность добираться куда-либо по воздуху, минуя все препятствия (обычно расположенные на земле) и сокращая путь, было весьма полезным навыком, и Северус, скрепя сердце, почти смирился с тем, через что ему по настоянию Лорда и под его руководством пришлось пройти для его приобретения.

Долетев до директорской башенки, он навёл вокруг отвлекающие чары, снял с окна своей спальни защитный барьер, установленный им же самим, распахнул створки, влетел внутрь и жёстко приземлился на ковре перед своей кроватью, заглушив заклинанием своё неуклюжее падение. Кряхтя от боли он поднялся и вернул оконную защиту на место. Достав из кармана карту, он увидел, что Поттер находился в его кабинете. Не желая его пугать, а может из уже приобретенной привычки появляться незамеченным, Северус как можно более тихо прокрался в гостиную, а оттуда – на лестницу, ведущую в кабинет.

Спускаясь, на своем столе он заметил десять флаконов с ядом. Поттер дремал на софе.

Стараясь его не разбудить, Северус достал из шкафчика, в котором хранил запасы часто используемых зелий, несколько бутылочек с розоватой жидкостью и поставил их на столе, убрав флаконы с ядом к себе в карманы. Эти карманы, конечно не были такими необъятными изнутри, как сумочка Гермионы, но вмещали в себя все, что могло понадобиться Северусу, когда он находился в отлучке.

Наконец, Северус подошёл к задремавшему Поттеру. 

– Гарри, – позвал он, осторожно присаживаясь на краешек софы и дотрагиваясь до плеча спящего.

Тот встрепенулся и быстро сел на своем неудобном ложе. Волосы его были взлохмачены, очки перекошены.

Мальчишка, глупый мальчишка, – с какой-то грустью и нежностью подумал Северус, и тут же почувствовал раздражение на самого себя от неуместности этих эмоций в его жизни, и чтобы отвлечься, сказал:

– Что-то Добби нигде не видно. Ты не знаешь, где он?

– Ушёл повидаться с Винки, – зевая, ответил Поттер. Взглянув на Северуса и, видимо, прочитав непонимание на его лице, он тут же пояснил: – Это домовушка, она тоже свободная, раньше служила у Крауча, а он её выгнал за тот случай на чемпионате по квиддичу, помните, с чёрной меткой в небе? – Северус помнил. – Дамблдор тогда тоже взял её в Хогвартс, а она начала пить…

Северус подивился: сколько же в мире было свободных эльфов, и сколько же всего Альбус ему, оказывается, не рассказывал.

– Они в замке? – спросил он Поттера.

– Не уверен. Наверное она тоже ушла после того, как… – «Вы убили Дамблдора» повисло несказанным в воздухе. – А ещё здесь работает мой личный домовик… – после неловкой паузы задумчиво протянул мальчишка.

– Что?! – Северус вскочил с софы. Он своим ушам не поверил. – У тебя есть личный домовик? Почему же ты тогда не позвал его, чтобы сбежать из поместья?! – он вдруг не на шутку рассердился.

– Я… – начал Поттер, и весь как-то сник. – Я не думал, что это когда-нибудь может понадобиться. Я приказал ему служить Хогвартсу и никогда не отзываться ни на чей зов, даже на мой собственный. Эльф не может ослушаться хозяина, вы же знаете… Да, и он уже такой старый, зачем ему эта война…

Северуса кольнула совесть: он сам безопасность Хруста и других эльфов Хогвартса до недавнего времени совсем не принимал в расчет.

– Хорошо! – сказал он резко. – Раз ты пока здесь, давай найдём твоего домовика. Холли! – громко позвал он.

Краем глаза он увидел промелькнувшее удивление на лице мальчишки, но тут же отвлёкся на появившуюся домовуху.

– Господин директор? – молодая эльфийка в красивой и чистой наволочке присела в реверансе.

– Послушай Холли, мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас собрала здесь всех домовиков Хогвартса. Скажи им, что это мой приказ, и что об этом никто из обитателей замка не должен знать.

– Будет сделано, господин директор! – бодро ответила эльфийка и исчезла.

Поттер непонимающе хлопал глазами.

– Её зовут «Холли»? Серьёзно? Зачем это собрание эльфов? И разве вы не скрываетесь от всего замка?

– Сейчас всё сам узнаешь, – ответил Северус слегка ворчливо, но он больше не сердился на мальчишку. – А имя у неё самое обыкновенное для эльфийки, которая родилась и работает в Хогвартсе, – добавил он уже примирительно. – Большинство здешних домовиков имеют имена, начинающиеся на «Х».

– Я думал, домовикам не дают человеческих имён, – сказал Поттер.

– Ну, я, по правде говоря, не сильно хорошо знаком с обычаями эльфов, – сказал, слегка улыбаясь, Северус.

– И вы так просто признаётесь, что чего-то не знаете? – мальчишка смотрел на него с недоверчивой улыбкой.

– Ну… – Северус пожал плечами. – Я не супермен.

Выражение лица Гарри неуловимо изменилось, и Северус уже не знал куда ему деваться от этого взгляда. В нём сквозило что-то от тех эмоций, которые он сам какое-то время назад постарался отогнать от себя. Поттер, смотрящий на него с нежностью – это было выше его сил! Чувствуя себя до странности неловко, Северус отвернулся от мальчишки и стал размеренно шагать по комнате в ожидании прибытия эльфов.

Бросив мельком взгляд на Поттера, он увидел, что тот всё ещё чему-то улыбался, но на Северуса больше не смотрел. Чтобы не мельтешить перед ним и не мерить шагами кабинет, Северус прошёл за свой стол и сел в кресло. Дамблдор за его спиной, как всегда, спал.

Эльфы стали прибывать примерно через минуту. Очень скоро комната оказалась заполненной их маленькими ушастыми фигурками. Они заметно нервничали.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Северус у ближайшего к столу домовика.

– Хлоп, сэр!

Северус отыскал глазами Поттера, по-прежнему сидевшего на софе позади всей этой низкорослой толпы. Тот кивнул, давая понять, что имя услышал.

– Скажи мне, Хлоп, это все домовики, которые служат Хогвартсу? – спросил Северус.

Тот оглянулся, просканировал собравшуюся толпу своими огромными глазами и сказал:

– Нет, сэр. В замке служит один посторонний эльф. Этот эльф на собрание не пришёл.

– Приведи его, – велел Северус и Хлоп исчез.

От Северуса вовсе не укрылся тот факт, что хитрый эльф ловко обманул его, не сказав при этом ни слова лжи, а лишь обойдясь полуправдой – на самом деле, на собрании не хватало двух эльфов: эльфа Поттера, за которым он только что отправил Хлопа, и Хруста, который прятался от своих. Похоже, уже зная, что того разыскать не получится и что за неудачную попытку поиска их ждёт наказание, эльфы боялись даже упоминать о старом пройдохе.

– Господин директор хочет дать всем домовикам какое-то одно задание? – спросил пожилой эльф стоявший рядом с опустевшим местом, вероятно, глава Хогвартского клана.

– Верно, – ответил Северус. – Но прежде мне нужно кое-что узнать. – Он увидел, как по толпе пробежала дрожь, и поспешил развеять их опасения: – Мне не нужен Хруст, и я знаю, что его нельзя найти, и даже знаю, почему. – Эльфы перестали трястись и навострили уши. – Но это лишь наше с ним дело, – разочаровал он их любопытство.

Он не стал делиться личной информацией Хруста с его сородичами, потому что знал, какое осуждение того ждёт, узнай эльфы о его вернувшемся (по вине Северуса) дурном пристрастии, да ещё и о том, что он стал свободным (тоже по вине Северуса), ведь, как бы глупо это ни звучало, свобода тоже порицалась в их среде.

– Меня интересует другое, – продолжил он. – Кого из вас допрашивали Амикус и Алекто Кэрроу? Я могу дать вам бальзам, который помогает облегчить последствия пыточного заклятия.

Несколько эльфов одновременно отозвалось, назвав свои имена. Почему-то домовики никогда не использовали личные местоимения (Северус не знал почему, хотя однажды пытался расспросить одного из них об этом, но тот только сказал, что это традиция его народа – что же лежало в основе создания этой традиции, не прояснил). Северус попросил откликнувшихся подойти к столу, и забрать бутылочки с бальзамом.

Эльфы, пробиравшиеся из задних рядов вперёд, выглядели неважно, кто-то хромал, у кого-то опух глаз, кто-то придерживал болтающуюся руку здоровой, кто-то просто был очень бледным и шатался. Их было семеро.

Поттер вскочил с софы, кулаки его сжимались, ноздри раздувались. Северус, поймав его взгляд и удерживая пару секунд, медленно моргнул. Мальчишка какое-то время смотрел ошалело, а потом успокоился и сел обратно.

Заклятье Круциатуса – пыточное заклятье – имело своей особенностью то, что наносимые им повреждения нельзя было вылечить прямым магическим вмешательством извне. Да и непрямое вмешательство: зелья, мази и им подобное – лишь помогало облегчить состояние страждущего, восстановиться же организм должен был сам.

Основное повреждение касалось, конечно же, нервной системы жертвы – ведь заклятье было направлено именно на неё, заставляя рецепторы реагировать на несуществующее воздействие. Что именно чувствовала жертва, зависело только от фантазии насылавшего это заклятье: Северус лично дважды испытывал ощущения, будто он заживо горел, когда Лорд хотел его наказать за какой-то маленький промах; один раз он почувствовал, как в его тело вогнали миллионы маленьких иголочек – это Беллатрисе было скучно и она застала его врасплох; несчётное количество раз ему казалось, что его конечности рубят на кусочки, или вырывают ему ногти, или безжалостно хлещут кнутом, или… – он не хотел об этом даже вспоминать. Любые болевые рецепторы в теле могли быть задействованы с помощью этого запрещённого к применению заклинания.

Если магическое воздействие оказывалось достаточно долго, то даже когда оно прекращалось, нервы продолжали передавать те же сигналы в мозг, пусть уже и не столь эффективно, но эти «фантомные боли» могли продолжаться несколько дней.

Самым же ужасным в этом заклинании было то, что, в отличие, от не-магической боли, вызываемой реально существующими объектами, боль, вызванная Круциатусом, не позволяла организму «отключиться» в момент сенсорной перегрузки, и человек продолжал испытывать невыносимую муку снова, и снова, и снова, и если палач не останавливался, жертва постепенно сходила с ума.

Но даже этого некоторым особенно жестоким приспешникам Лорда было недостаточно. Они стали разрабатывать свою формулу пыточного заклятья, которая не только приносила бы жертве боль, но и наносила реальные физические увечья. И похоже, именно эту новую формулу заклинания и испытывала на беззащитных эльфах Алекто Кэрроу.

Однако, эльфы не были такой уж простой жертвой: хотя они и не могли противиться воле своих хозяев и вынуждены были принимать от них любое наказание, их магия отличалась от магии людей, и сами их тела были другими – быстрее заживали порезы, быстрее срастались переломы, после любых травм они восстанавливались намного эффективнее. Поэтому даже зверства Алекто не вывели их до конца из строя.

Зелье, которое дал им Северус, должно было помочь облегчить остаточную боль. Всё остальное их быстро восстанавливающиеся тела должны были сделать сами.

Всех пострадавших Северус отстранил от работы на неделю. Они пытались протестовать – негоже, мол, порядочному домовику сидеть без работы, но Северус был непреклонен. Пригрозил, что каждому из тех, кто станет работать до следующего понедельника, он лично подарит набор защитных перчаток из класса зельеварения. Испугавшись насильного освобождения, эльфы притихли и согласились на недельку «больничных».

Домовики боялись свободы. Их пугала мысль об освобождении, как детей пугает мысль о том, что родители их бросят. Свободный эльф Добби был счастливым исключением из правил – он не только был рад тому, что стал свободным, но и гордился тем, что получает зарплату (хотя с точки зрения волшебника, эти жалкие сикли ни на какой нормальный заработок не походили). Другие же эльфы свободы не хотели, и свои собственные деньги им были ни к чему: привыкнув веками жить в семьях волшебников, ограничив горизонты своих возможностей нехитрой домашней работой, они уже не видели никакой другой жизни и осуждали тех, кто её желал. В этом и состояла причина, по которой кампания Грейнджер по освобождению домашних эльфов провалилась – закончилась, как говорится, так и не начавшись. К этому вопросу нужно было подходить комплексно, и всё равно быстрых результатов добиться никому бы не удалось.

Между тем Хлоп отыскал, наконец-то, домовика Поттера и явился вместе с ним в кабинет, а Северус с удивлением понял, каким болваном он всё это время был. Он знал этого домовика. Это был старый сморщенный эльф семейства Блэков, который своим вечным злобным ворчанием прекрасно дополнял мрачную атмосферу бывшего пристанища Ордена Феникса – дома на площади Гримо. Дом этот Сириус Блэк, будучи крёстным Поттера, завещал тому после своей смерти, и конечно же – Северус просто не знал, какими словами обозвать себя за забывчивость – он должен был догадаться, что домашний эльф тоже перешёл во владение мальчишки.

Перестав чахнуть над добром давно умершей хозяйки, матери Блэка, Кикимер (Северус вспомнил даже имя домовика) стал выглядеть лучше, он прямо-таки посвежел. Он появился лицом к Северусу и Поттера не видел, но тот его узнал и окликнул. Домовик подпрыгнул от неожиданности и тут же обернулся.

– Хозяин Гарри… – растерянно пролепетал он своим булькающим голосом.

Поттер не растерялся. Он будто понял, чего Северус от него хотел.

– Кикимер, пойдём со мной, ты нужен в доме, в котором я теперь живу.

Эльф тут же оказался рядом с Гарри. Встретившись глазами с Северусом, мальчишка вопросительно приподнял брови, будто отпрашиваясь. Северус кивнул – отпуская. Поттер улыбнулся и, взяв домовика за протянутую ладонь, с хлопком исчез.

Оставшись наедине с полным коллективом Хогвартских эльфов в кабинете, Северус приказал им:

– Я, Северус Снейп, директор школы Хогвартс, отныне запрещаю каждому из вас отзываться на призывы учителей и учеников. Слушайтесь только законного директора и назначенного им помощника. Все вы должны избегать Амикуса и Алекто Кэрроу в стенах этого замка и никогда не выполнять их приказов. Если вам грозит опасность от чьих-либо рук, исчезайте немедленно. Вы поняли?

Эльфы почти синхронно кивнули.

– О том, что вы видели меня или Гарри Поттера, говорили со мной, получали мои распоряжения и о том, что я дал вам бальзам, говорить запрещено. Этого вы не должны обсуждать ни с кем. Понятно?

Синхронный кивок.

– Молодцы, – похвалил Северус. – Спасибо вам за вашу работу. Вы можете идти.

И домовики один за другим исчезли из директорского кабинета.


	14. Chapter 14

До собрания Ордена ждать было ещё долго, а других дел у Северуса практически не оставалось. Коротко описав ситуацию с хогвартскими эльфами в записке, он позвал Добби и попросил передать ее Минерве, добавив, что после он может возвращаться к своей подруге. На карте Северус видел, что декан Гриффиндора находилась у себя в гостиной, причем не одна, а в обществе практически всех Хогвартских профессоров, и он догадывался, о чём Минерва сейчас держала речь перед коллегами, заслуживающими доверия.

Когда эльф исчез, Северус тяжело вздохнул. Настало время размышлений. С того момента, как он услышал разговор в трактире, его не покидало смутное ощущение тревоги. Он понимал, чем именно оно было вызвано. Пора было взглянуть правде в глаза: он с самого начала знал, что что-то подобное должно было произойти. Северус тяжело откинулся на спинку кресла.

За его спиной послышался вкрадчивый голос Альбуса:

– Что-то случилось?

– Случилось, – без всякого выражения ответил Северус. – Я узнал, как поживает мой темный господин.

И он рассказал портрету о подслушанном разговоре. Дамблдор молчал. Пришёл ли он к каким-то выводам, было непонятно. Северус встал с кресла и стал ходить от стола к окну, на ходу излагая свои мысли.

– Что нам известно? В поместье установлена антимагическая защита, и никто из людей, кроме самого Лорда, там колдовать не может – раз. Домовик Малфоев _может_ колдовать, но каждый раз, когда он это делает, срабатывает оповещение – два. Что это значит? А то, что в поместье не пробраться. Без магии через барьер не попасть, а за барьером магия перестаёт действовать. Если попытаться прорваться через него с помощью нашего друга Добби, место выхода из трансгрессии будет моментально зафиксировано: во-первых, Лорд просто никогда не обходится без сигнальных чар, а во-вторых, на этот раз сама трансгрессия как акт применения магии заставит сработать установленное специально для этого оповещение. К тому же, это не в пустой дом Лестрейнджей зайти без стука! Барьер у Лорда сильный и регулярно обновляется, и уж точно никого из нас не пропустит, теперь и меня тоже. В общем, всем тайным и невидимым визитёрам туда путь закрыт. Что остаётся? Можно прорвать барьер. Только, во-первых, на это уйдет какое-то время, и Лорд может что-то почувствовать или заподозрить. А во-вторых, даже если получится это сделать быстро и нагрянуть в дом всей нашей толпой сразу, Лорд, вероятно, не станет тратить время и силы на сражение или попытку кого-то прикончить, а тут же попросту исчезнет.

Северус остановился и снова тяжело вздохнул. Он посмотрел на портрет Дамблдора. Тот сидел, сложив перед собой руки и опустив глаза, он не спал и даже не притворялся, похоже, он осознавал, к чему клонил Северус и это его не радовало. Северус испытал мстительное удовлетворение. Чтобы дать Альбусу – пусть и не реальному, а всего лишь его магическому отпечатку, оставленному в портрете – как следует прочувствовать этот момент, он на какое-то время молча замер у окна, глядя вдаль, на виднеющиеся за Хогсмидом холмы. Погода сегодня и здесь стояла чудесная. Когда он снова обернулся к портрету, тот смотрел на него без улыбки.

– Что ж, я вижу, Альбус, вы пришли к тем же неутешительным выводам, что и я. Похоже, других вариантов не остаётся. Только один человек может попасть туда, и мы оба знаем, кто это.

– Северус, мой дорогой, – заговорил, наконец, Дамблдор, в голосе его звучала боль.

– Альбус, вы мертвы, – поморщившись, прервал его Северус. – Перестаньте ко мне так обращаться.

Бывший директор смотрел на него с портрета своими грустными, усталыми глазами.

– Прости меня, мой мальчик. Прости…

В сущности, Дамблдору не в чем было извиняться перед Северусом. Во всей этой ситуации, от начала до конца, был виноват только он сам. Северус почти не испытывал ни грусти, ни боли, ни сожалений. Лишь смутную, сжимавшую сердце тревогу и вполне отчетливый страх. Теперь Северус уже точно знал, что ждало впереди, но отступать было некуда.

Быстро собрав в кабинете всё, что могло ему понадобиться, он вызвал Добби и вернулся с ним к Мюриэль.

* * *

Оказавшись в штабе, он первым делом заглянул в гостиную. Ковёр перед камином оккупировала гриффиндорская троица, к которой на этот раз присоединилась младшая Уизли. Перед каждым лежало по листу пергамента, и галлеону. Каждый держал в руке карандаш. Все четверо выглядели чрезвычайно сосредоточенными. От Уизли и Поттера, кажется, даже пар исходил от каких-то умственных усилий.

Вдруг Поттер громко застонал и схватился за свои вихры:

– Я ничего не понимаю! Это какая-то абракадабра!

К нему тут же придвинулась Джинни и заглянула в его исчерканный листок.

– Ты неправильно записал шифр. Гарри, ты ужасно невнимательный!

На этом моменте Северус, несмотря на свое мрачное настроение, мысленно усмехнулся. Он решил обнаружить своё присутствие и подошёл к ним ближе.

– Чем вы занимаетесь? – спросил он.

К нему тут же обернулись четыре лица, в разной степени взволнованные и расстроенные.

– Связываемся с членами Отряда Дамблдора, – ответила Гермиона, самая спокойная из всех.

– С помощью монет и пергамента?

– Да. Мы всегда использовали эти фальшивые галлеоны для связи, – она повертела в руках свой, – меняли цифры на боку, чтобы назначить дату собрания. А теперь шифрованные сообщения посылаем.

– Ага, Джин рассказала! – заявил Уизли, тыча локтем сестру в бок. Та осторожно покосилась на Северуса. – Они, уже когда нас в школе не было, сообразили, как можно связываться напрямую с кем хочешь, и код этот с числами придумали. Здорово, правда? – В голосе его звучала неприкрытая гордость. – Доставили они вам, поди, проблем своими сходками в Хогвартсе, а?

Да уж, проблем эти глупые школьники директору Снейпу в этом году действительно доставили немало. Каждый раз, когда об их сборищах становилось известно кому-нибудь из Кэрроу, Северусу приходилось измышлять всё новые способы «наказать» провинившихся, да так, чтобы и сами они не сильно пострадали, и Кэрроу от них отстали. Надо сказать, у него не всегда это получалось. Последние несколько месяцев были самым безрадостным периодом жизни Северуса по самым разным причинам.

– И как ваши успехи? – спросил он сидевших на полу подростков.

– Хорошо! – быстро выпалила Грейнджер, видимо, покрывая недавнюю оплошность Поттера, не зная, что Северус всё слышал. – Мы уже со многими связались. Мы просто хотим выяснить, всё ли у них хорошо. – Она посмотрела на Северуса, слегка сдвинув брови, и с беспокойством в голосе сообщила: – Никак не можем достучаться до Луны.

– Ах, вот как… Боюсь, тогда у меня для вас плохие новости. – Все четверо вскинули на него испуганные глаза. – Тёмный Лорд был недоволен статьями в журнале её отца. Её могли похитить, чтобы шантажом заставить его прекратить их печатать.

– То есть как, могли похитить?! Вы, что, ничего точно не знаете? – вскочила на ноги Джинни Уизли, гневно сверкая глазами. – Сэр, – запоздало добавила она.

– Не знаю, – холодно ответил Северус. – Распоряжений от Лорда я по этому поводу не получал, а отчитываться передо мной он никогда не считал нужным. Мисс Уизли, – в тон ей добавил он в конце. Младшая Уизли с самого утра (точнее, с обеда) смотрела на него волком, но с учащимися на факультете Гриффиндор у него никогда не было хороших отношений. Исключением стала только троица, находившаяся здесь же, – и то, лишь благодаря сложившимся так обстоятельствам.

Джиневра потупилась, закусив губу. Ладони её сжимались в кулаки. Остальные тоже поднялись с ковра.

– Профессор, что же делать? – умоляющим тоном спросила Гермиона.

– Не переживайте так, мисс Грейнджер, – успокоил её Северус, – насколько я помню, заложников принято держать живыми. Мы обязательно придумаем, как её вызволить.

Сам Северус не испытывал ни малейшего беспокойства за судьбу когтевранки-шестикурсницы. Если её привели к Лорду, то скорее всего заперли в подвале Малфоев, там, где уже томился бедняга Олливандер. Наверняка, чудачка развлекала сейчас старика своими байками – вот ему радости-то привалило: не один теперь сидел в темноте, и то хорошо.

– Зачем вы связываетесь с ними? – спросил Северус, чтобы увести разговор от этой темы, и не удержался от насмешки: – Хотите призвать их в нашу маленькую армию?

– Да, – к его удивлению, неожиданно серьёзно ответил Поттер.

– Нет! – с паникой в голосе одновременно с ним воскликнула Грейнджер. И стала объяснять: – Просто хотим узнать, как они поживают. И заодно спросить, знают ли они кого-то, кто сможет помочь… – голос её стих.

– Не впутывайте их в это, – жёстко сказал Северус. – И не вздумайте звать воевать! – адресовал он Поттеру лично. – Много ли, по-вашему от них будет толку?

– Столько же, сколько от нас, – сказал Поттер, с вызовом в глазах и голосе.

– А вы так уверены, что будете принимать участие в облаве на пожирателей? – решил поддеть его Северус.

– Будем! – воскликнул Поттер. – Я точно не буду стоять в стороне!

Грейнджер и Уизли не выглядели столь воинственно.

– Может, вы и мисс Уизли хотите предложить поохотиться за приспешниками самого могущественного тёмного мага современности? – прищурился Северус и кивнул на Джиневру, по-прежнему глядя Поттеру в глаза.

Тот явно растерялся.

– Нет, я…

– А я не против! – воскликнула рыжая бестия. – Вся моя семья будет воевать! Прикажете мне сидеть одной и смиренно ждать их возвращения?! – казалось, глаза мисс Уизли метали молнии.

– Джинни, – сказал Рон, – ты не должна…

– Что не должна, Рон? Что? Я всего лишь на год младше тебя! Скажи, большая ли разница?

– Но нам уже семнадцать, – глупо возразил её брат, – а ты…

– Вы дети! – прекратил Северус эту бессмысленную перепалку. – Все вы. _Никто_ из вас не будет участвовать в боевых действиях!

Поттер глядел на него расширившимися глазами, в которых читалось неверие.

– Вам, что, жить надоело? – зло процедил Северус, в упор глядя на него.

– Но нам не хватает людей! – воскликнул мальчишка. – Я умею драться. Сэр, вы должны понять! Я не могу остаться! – На его лице были написаны решимость пополам с отчаянием.

– Нет! – отрезал Северус. – Люди – это уже не ваша забота. Вашей задачей было помочь ослабить Тёмного Лорда. Теперь, когда эта цель достигнута, от вас уже мало что зависит. Предоставьте остальное взрослым магам с имеющимся жизненным опытом. Живите и набирайтесь своего. И нечего на меня смотреть, как на врага. Мы этот вопрос ещё поднимем на собрании. Ждите общего решения. А пока постарайтесь не вмешивать в это дело других таких же детей.

Северус развернулся и вышел из гостиной. Веко его подёргивалось. Он уже и забыл, как быстро упрямство и непроходимая тупость этого подростка доводили его до белого каления.

* * *

Собрание Ордена началось в семь вечера. Сначала все отчитались о том, что они проделали за день.

Минерва сообщила, что все профессора, с которыми она говорила, согласились предоставить им любую магическую поддержку, например, если понадобится прорывать защитные барьеры врага, или поддерживать собственные щиты, или оказывать медицинскую помощь. Деканы Флитвик и Спраут вызвались охранять территорию Хогвартса, когда остальные отлучатся, и обещали ей, что лично займутся Кэрроу в тот момент, когда начнётся атака на резиденцию, чтобы раньше времени не выдать врагу их планов.

Фред и Джордж завербовали в качестве бойцов нападения шестерых вчерашних выпускников – с Гриффиндора, кто бы сомневался.

Люпин признался, что его призыв на борьбу с Тёмным Лордом не нашёл отклика в среде оборотней. Воззвание к их рассудку не сработало. Эти отвергнутые обществом люди не желали даже слышать о том, что их положение могло бы измениться к лучшему в случае победы, когда всем стало бы известно о том, что зло пало при их непосредственном участии, – им было достаточно того, что уже обещал Тёмный Лорд. А обещал он им ни много ни мало – лучшую жизнь. Непонятно, в чём именно она бы заключалась, но переубедить озлобленное на весь мир сообщество в очередной раз не получилось.

Остальным орденцам удалось заручиться поддержкой в общей сложности ещё восемнадцати волшебников, которые были готовы участвовать в сражении, в том числе семи опытных авроров, и ещё с десяток тех, кто собирался предоставить магическую помощь.

Домовик Добби, тоже присутствовавший на собрании, сказал вдруг, что будет помогать им, чем сможет. К удивлению Северуса, он заявил, что нашёл для них ещё одного бойца. Как выяснилось, после того как эльф ушёл из Хогвартса этим летом, он стал работать в трактире «Кабанья Голова» и сегодня, явившись туда с визитом, сам лично сумел вдохновить хозяина заведения на эту борьбу. Добби был страшно доволен собой. Сказал, что хозяин трактира возьмёт с собой ещё пару-тройку волшебников, уставших от нынешнего режима. Таким образом, их войско пополнялось ещё несколькими людьми.

Северус полагал, что домовик совершил практически невозможное. Ведь в трактире заправлял никто иной, как родной брат Альбуса, Аберфорт Дамблдор. Это был глубоко разочарованный в жизни и в людях волшебник, внешне неуловимо напоминавший своего знаменитого родственника, но при этом казавшийся его противоположностью. Заведение его было самым грязным в округе, и собирался там всякий сброд. На то была причина: Аберфорту было плевать. Об их родстве с Альбусом знали немногие, и почти все приходили к этому выводу самостоятельно. Секрета в этом, однако, никакого не было, просто настолько образ нелюдимого, вечно угрюмого трактирщика не вязался со светлым, жизнерадостным и могущественным – директора, что обсуждать какую-либо связь между этими двумя казалось практически кощунством. Какая кошка пробежала между братьями, Северус не знал, Альбус так и не открыл ему этого секрета, но, вот, этот старик, который судя по всему презирал Альбуса при жизни, собирался примкнуть к ордену, созданному им, и, возможно, даже последовать его примеру, отдав жизнь в последней борьбе со злом. Как Добби умудрился этого добиться, ему лично было совершенно непонятно. Северус увидел своего маленького помощника буквально в новом свете.

Встречать вновь завербованных бойцов и помощников планировалось на территории Норы. Артур сообщил что магически расширил там подвальное помещение, и надеялся, что в эту ночь министерство туда не сунется. Решено было также, что в дальнейшем они создадут защищённый лагерь неподалёку от резиденции Лорда, куда все члены их отряда и переправятся.

Наконец, вперёд выступил Северус. Настал его черёд отчитываться перед Орденом о том, что ему удалось выяснить. Он не стал делиться с собранием своими выводами, сделанными в замке, а лишь описал ситуацию с Хрустом и Кэрроу, с антимагическим барьером вокруг резиденции и чарами оповещения, реагирующими на магию эльфов. Он также высказал мысль, что скорее всего в поместье Малфоев сейчас посменно дежурит довольно большое количество пожирателей. К сожалению, проверить это было невозможно, но Северус хорошо знал своего господина – тот был чрезмерно самонадеянным (надо сказать, не без некоторого на то основания), но, если только не отлучался куда-нибудь, держать возле себя свиту всегда предпочитал большую.

– Почему же он тогда остался у Малфоев? – раздался голос, принадлежавший Джорджу, безухому близнецу. – Если он так боится этого вашего домовика из Хогвартса, то мог бы найти себе другое место жительства.

– Видите ли, мистер Уизли, – ответил Северус, – Тёмный Лорд делает что угодно, но _не боится_ домовиков. Наоборот, он расставил ловушку. Он надеется, что этот домовик вернётся в дом Малфоев и тогда из него можно будет вытянуть всё: куда я ушёл, что задумал, где теперь находится тело Поттера и так далее. За свою жизнь он пока не опасается. Его настораживает другое – неизвестность. Раньше он не придавал особого значения никаким магическим народам, а тут выяснилось, что эльфы вполне себе способны вносить помехи в его планы. Скорее уж, он опасается меня или других волшебников, которые могли бы проникнуть в резиденцию, воспользовавшись помощью эльфов. Именно поэтому он и установил антимагический барьер. Магию домовиков это не останавливает, но зато при этом всегда слышен сигнал. Понимаете теперь, как нетривиальна наша задача? Сам-то он способен использовать магию внутри барьера, и, как вы знаете, очень сильную магию. Единственное, чего он не сможет сделать – это трансгрессировать, пока барьер на месте. Но кто ему мешает этот барьер в любую секунду снять? Правда, сняв его он и антимагическую защиту разрушит, но тогда это для него уже не будет иметь значения, верно?

Собрание загудело, обсуждая услышанное. Северус дал им время на то, чтобы осмыслить полученную информацию. Однако, он своё выступление ещё не закончил.

– Кхм, прошу прощения, дамы и господа, – через минуту снова привлёк он общее внимание, – есть ещё один момент, который нам нужно обсудить, прежде чем начинать строить планы. – Дождавшись тишины, он продолжил: – По моим подсчётам, наша армия уже насчитывает сорок с лишним бойцов, магическую поддержку готовы обеспечить ещё человек двадцать. А ещё с нами Добби.

Северус нашёл глазами эльфа и кивнул ему. Тот чинно поклонился в ответ. Это была лишь дань благодарности Северуса эльфу. Добби оказал им с Гарри просто неоценимую помощь, но к его большому сожалению, вряд ли даже свободный домовик мог им как-то помочь в сложившейся ситуации.

– Я хочу поднять на всеобщее обсуждение, – продолжил он, – вопрос об участии в боевых действиях четверых самых молодых членов Ордена. То есть, пятерых, – поправился он, вспомнив ещё об одном молодом человеке, присутствовавшем здесь. – Мисс Уизли несовершеннолетняя. Мисс Грейнджер, мистер Поттер, мистер Уизли и мистер Томас должны были в этом году заканчивать получение своего магического образования, и лишь известные обстоятельства не позволили им этого сделать. – Говоря эти слова, Северус старался не смотреть в сторону перечисляемых им молодых людей, особенно старательно избегая взгляда Поттера. – Так ли нам нужны дополнительные люди, чтобы позволить этим детям ставить свою жизнь под удар? – задал Северус свой сакраментальный вопрос.

В комнате тут же стало шумно. Молли Уизли набросилась на дочь и сына – видимо, это был не первый их спор на эту тему, в него, конечно же, включился Поттер, присоединились Артур Уизли и Люпин, и завязалась словесная потасовка между представителями младшего и старшего поколения. Спор становился все громче и жарче, и Кингсли наконец призвал всех к порядку, выпустив в воздух оранжевые искры и властно выкрикнув:

– Тишина!

Все звуки мгновенно смолкли под действием заклинания. Подождав, когда все окончательно угомонятся и обратят на него внимание, Кингсли снял чары.

– Спасибо, Северус, – сказал он. – Это действительно очень серьезный вопрос. Технически, мы не можем отстранить от участия в боевых действиях добровольцев, достигших совершеннолетия, просто потому что они молоды. И Гарри, и Рон, и Гермиона уже сражались с пожирателями смерти, тогда в министерстве – а Гарри даже не раз вступал в схватку с самим Томом Риддлом – и все они показали себя неплохими бойцами. И всё же, как я полагаю, Северус в чём-то прав. Даже если вы сами рвётесь в бой, это не отменяет нашей ответственности за ваши жизни, – обратился Кингсли к молодым людям. – Любой из нас, взрослых волшебников, будет рисковать вдвойне, чтобы защитить кого-то из вас. Мы собираемся нападать, а не защищаться, а в этом деле в немалой степени важен опыт. Я уже не говорю о мисс Уизли, которой ещё нет семнадцати. Поэтому я предлагаю следующее. Все вы пятеро останетесь в резерве. Какими бы ни были выработанные нами действия, на передовую вы не отправитесь. Также, как и миссис Люпин, – Кингсли кивнул Нимфадоре, та грустно кивнула в ответ. – Поскольку меня избрали главнокомандующим наших сил, я приказываю вам оставаться в тени. К вам обратятся только в случае крайней необходимости.

Поттер стоял, опустив голову. Грейнджер, утешая, положила руку ему на плечо, Уизли сделал то же самое с другого его бока. Насупившаяся Джиневра, скрестив руки на груди, стояла рядом. Дин поодаль выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост – видимо показывая, какой он взрослый. Вдруг Поттер поднял лицо и уставился прямо на Северуса.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Я согласен. Но в разработке стратегии мы будем принимать участие, как и все остальные!

– Нет, – ответил Северус совершенно спокойно и краем глаза увидел быстрый удивлённый взгляд, который кинул на него Кингсли. – Нет, и я вынужден на этом настаивать, – повторил он. – Мы справимся без вас, и вы при этом присутствовать не будете. Однако, вы обо всём узнаете позже. Только не сейчас. – Он не отводил от Поттера взгляда. – Поверьте, Гарри, у меня есть на это причины. Вы всё узнаете, когда это будет нужно, я обещаю.

Выражение лица Поттера всем своим видом кричало «нет», а ведь Северус так рассчитывал на его доверие. Понимая, что может и не одержать верх в этом противостоянии, он решил использовать тяжёлую артиллерию – наглым образом соврать, используя только стопроцентные факты. Хлоп, сегодняшний хитрый эльф, подсказал ему эту идею. Другую не менее полезную идею подсказал, сам того не подозревая, Амикус, и Северус уже пустил её в ход, но чтобы она заработала, сначала требовалось добиться согласия Поттера, из всех пятерых настроенного наиболее воинственно (не считая мисс Уизли, но ее можно было не брать в расчет).

– Мне нужно сообщить собравшимся одну деталь, – сказал Северус, глядя прямо на Поттера, – которая является существенной для планирования, но знать которую вам не обязательно. – _(Потому что иначе ты можешь что-нибудь выкинуть.)_ – Я кое-что обещал Альбусу, и… – _(Много чего обещал, но это теперь не имеет никакого значения.)_ – Я не смогу говорить в вашем присутствии. – _(Потому что хочу оградить тебя от опасности._ ) – Поэтому принимать участие в выработке стратегии вы также не сможете. – _(Да, именно поэтому.)_ – Я очень сожалею. Всё необходимое вам расскажут, когда собрание будет закончено. – _(Всё необходимое для того, чтобы удержать тебя от вмешательства.)_

Поттер смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом.

– Прости, Гарри, – тихо добавил Северус.

Поттер первым отвёл глаза.

– Хорошо, – сказал он через какое-то время так же тихо, – мы уйдём. – И жёстко добавил: – Но я ловлю вас на слове, профессор. Нас не оставят в неизвестности.

Северус склонил голову. Поттер отвернулся, кивнул Дину и, взяв Джиневру за руку, отчего девушка ему робко улыбнулась, вышел из гостиной. Рон с Гермионой, то и дело оглядываясь на остальных, последовали за ними. Дин, пожав плечами, двинулся следом.

Северус знал, что за дверью их ждала Мюриэль. Она проводит их до комнаты Гарри, где накроет для них чай с печеньем. Выйти оттуда они не смогут.

Когда Северус покинул днём гостиную, где у камина собралась четвёрка друзей, он договорился с хозяйкой дома, и, воспользовавшись методом Амикуса, они вместе с ней установили на дверь Поттера пароль на выход, который Мюриэль, выходя от них с пустым подносом, активизирует и произнесёт так тихо, что никто о нём ничего не узнает. Какой бы вредной ни была старушенция, Северус всё-таки нашёл к ней подход: эта игра в запирание дверей принесла ей неслыханное удовольствие, ведь она, наконец, могла насладиться ощущением собственной власти хотя бы над кем-то из свалившихся ей на голову жильцов. Оставалось только надеяться, что вовлечением в эту авантюру Северус не разбудил в старушке монстра, и она не станет запирать в своём доме всех гостей подряд.

Северус повернулся к Кингсли, взглядом спрашивая, может ли он начинать.

– Мы тебя слушаем, Северус, – подтвердил тот.

Северус внимательно осмотрел собравшихся – они явно были заинтригованы. Наконец, избавившись от ненужных свидетелей, он мог говорить с ними откровенно.


	15. Chapter 15

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем они, наконец, обо всём договорились.

Орденцы обещали ничего не говорить Поттеру и его друзьям. Они согласились со всеми доводами Северуса. Когда они узнали, что он задумал, у них у всех вытянулись лица, даже у близнецов, и Северус в душе злорадствовал, хотя в сложившейся ситуации это было слабым утешением.

Все роли были распределены, каждый знал, что ему нужно будет делать. Северус раздал ответственным лицам флаконы с ядом василиска с указанием не снимать с них защиту до последнего, а в случае, если они не пригодятся, спрятать в надёжное хранилище.

Пятерым изгнанникам, находившимся сейчас в спальне Поттера, можно было рассказать лишь отредактированную версию их плана. В общих чертах эта версия звучала так: завтра утром их маленькая армия в режиме чрезвычайной секретности отправится в скрытый неподалёку от поместья Малфоев лагерь, и оттуда они нападут на дом. Поттеру и Ко разрешалось также узнать и некоторые подробности.

Во-первых, то, что первый человек, который обеспечит им секретность, был уже отправлен на своё задание. Это был Люпин. Находясь в начале лунного цикла в своей лучшей физической форме, и поэтому не испытывающий никаких проблем со здоровьем и выносливостью, он должен был на метле под дезиллюминационными чарами прибыть на место и с помощью простых заглушающих заклинаний создать условия для неслышной трансгрессии туда тех членов их отряда, которые займутся созданием полноценных скрывающих и других защитных чар. До утра туда будут переправлены все участники нападения и магической поддержки. На лагере будет сосредоточена вся максимально возможная защита, для того чтобы его нельзя было засечь ни одним из известных способов. Для этого им и требовалось присутствие сильных волшебников, не участвующих в захвате резиденции лично.

Во вторых, Поттеру и его друзьям можно было узнать о том, что первым делом орденцы планировали атаковать защитный барьер вокруг резиденции. Чтобы добиться падения мощнейших защитных чар, установленных или укреплённых самим Тёмным Лордом, требовалось большое количество волшебников, владеющих магией на достаточно высоком уровне. Благо среди бойцов и их помощников их набиралось достаточно, чтобы по рассчётам Северуса проделать эту операцию в течении десяти-пятнадцати минут.

Время, однако, было чрезвычайно драгоценным ресурсом, и решено было, что несколько бойцов прорвутся через ещё не рухнувший барьер (Добби обещал помочь им в этом), чтобы отвлечь внимание пожирателей и Лорда на себя. На эту роль вызвались Чарли, Фред и Джордж Уизли – когда они выступили вперёд, Молли ахнула и уткнулась лицом мужу в грудь, а тот, глядя на сыновей широко раскрытыми глазами, рассеянно гладил её по голове – и их друзья: Ли Джордан, Анджелина Джонсон и ещё парочка молодых людей. Пока пожиратели сражались бы с проникшими на территорию лазутчиками, в задачу которых входило всячески поддерживать легенду о том, что они пришли мстить за смерть Поттера, – чтобы только отвлечь Лорда, а не спугнуть, – остальные бы прорвали защиту и ринулись в бой.

Самым сложным в этом случае было не упустить Лорда и его змею. Поэтому среди лазутчиков через барьер должен был проникнуть и ещё один человек – скрывшийся с помощью мантии-невидимки Поттера. На эту роль вызвался Билл – новый удар по сердцу Молли и Артура. Локализовать его положение никто бы не сумел, поскольку мантия этого не позволяла, и вероятность того, что среди видимых глазу «мстителей» его бы легко упустили из виду была очень высока. И поскольку Лорд после их проникновения вряд ли бы стал снимать антимагическую защиту, лазутчикам пришлось бы сражаться вручную. Именно поэтому на это задание выбрали самых молодых и быстрых, легко адаптирующихся и привыкших к риску волшебников и волшебниц. Единственной же задачей Билла-невидимки было как можно скорее найти змею Тёмного Лорда и постараться уничтожить её с помощью яда василиска.

В случае, если бы Волдеморт снял антимагическую и антитрансгрессионную защиту с поместья и исчез, за ним нужно было немедленно кинуться, пройдя по оставленному после перемещения магическому следу. Все они надеялись, что до этого не дойдет.

В этом и состояла отредактированная версия их плана. Звучала она в точности, как то, о чём Северус сегодня днём в кабинете директора Хогвартса говорил портрету Дамблдора как о невозможном и недейственном. Так оно и было.

Но этот вариант действий всё-таки был ими предусмотрен, только он был не единственным, а лишь одним из возможных, так сказать, запасным. Впрочем, общая идея нападения была именно такой, но другие подробности Поттеру было знать не нужно.

Именно Поттер был помехой настоящему плану Северуса, а, следовательно, те, кто мог ему его передать, тоже не должны были узнать ничего лишнего. Джиневра и Дин – Северус был в этом уверен – не стали бы ничего докладывать Гарри, узнай они правду, но их пришлось включить в число изгнанников, просто чтобы придать всей этой затее достоверности. На самом деле, Рон и Гермиона волновали Северуса куда больше. Эти – узнай они об истинных намерениях Северуса – непременно передали бы всё своему другу. Потому что скрытая часть плана касалась Северуса лично, а они перестали считать его чужим человеком.

То, как отредактированная версия их стратегии выглядела со стороны, практически не оставляло никаких вопросов: все действия казались логичными и обоснованными. Знание этой версии не позволило бы Поттеру даже предположить, что от него что-то скрывают. Во всяком случае, Северус надеялся, что он, по слепоте своей логической, не разглядит очевидных недостатков этого плана.

На самом деле, у насточщего плана существовала первая, скрытая, часть, а также было предусмотрено три вариации второй части, то есть атаки на поместье. Когда именно атаку нужно было начать и по какой причине именно в то время, – требовалось от мальчишки скрыть, иначе он бы догадался, что ему не говорят всей правды. А случиться это должно было в тот момент, когда затаившиеся орденцы получили бы сигнал из поместья. Сигнал, так или иначе, зависящий от Северуса.

Каждой из вариаций атаки соответствовал свой сигнал.

Сигнал номер один означал полный провал первой части плана. И отредактированная версия, которую разрешалось узнать Поттеру, была ничем иным, как действиями орденцев, которые должны были последовать в этом случае. Северус очень надеялся, что первая часть настоящего плана не будет провалена, но сбрасывать такой вариант событий со счетов было бы крайне неблагоразумно, поэтому этот «костыль» для спасения ситуации был всё-таки разработан. Да, гарантии на успех у них в этом случае не было, но всё же неожиданность играла им на руку и при таком раскладе.

В случае же получения отрядом сигнала номер два, все действия его членов были бы, как это ни странно, в точности такими же, как при первом, таком нежелательном для них варианте, за исключением того, что лазутчик в мантии-невидимке охотился бы уже не за змеей, а за самим Лордом. Потому что сигнал номер два означал, что змея уже убита. Северус делал ставку именно на такой ход развития событий. В конечном, итоге, даже если бы Лорду удалось улизнуть, он был бы при этом уже просто смертным человеком, а это было их главным приоритетом. Но ставка ставкой, а жизнь покажет, что произойдёт на самом деле.

Сигнал номер три означал бы начало облавы на пожирателей, при этом атака бы происходила так же, за исключением того, что не было бы лазутчиков. И это был самый желанный для всех вариант, но при этом и наименее вероятный: получение этого сигнала означало бы, что с Лордом покончено раз и навсегда – что и змея, и он сам уже убиты.

Также существовал и четвёртый сигнал, но вероятность того, что он был бы получен, была ещё ниже, чем у третьего. Этот сигнал означал зафиксированную смерть Лорда при живой змее. В этом случае змею всё равно нужно было для перестраховки уничтожить, а пожирателей переловить.

В случае успеха любого из этих вариантов, дальше требовалось произвести зачистку министерства, сменить власть и начать полномасштабную облаву на оставшихся пожирателей в стране.

Но всё это Северуса уже не касалось.

И до этого им всем, как говорится, ещё нужно было дожить.

Во всём этом Северусу, тайно от Поттера, отводилась роль только в первой части плана, и только от того, как он справится со своим заданием, зависело, по какому именно сценарию пойдёт наступление орденцев на поместье.

Именно он первым из всех должен был попытаться уничтожить последний крестраж Лорда.

* * *

Сразу после того, как закончилось совещание, Северус подошел к спальне Поттера и снял пароль с двери. Постучав, он стал ждать.

Через несколько мгновений дверь открылась. На пороге стоял Гарри. Волосы его были взъерошены, щеки разрумянились, в глазах пылал гнев. Он молчаливым жестом пригласил Северуса войти. На кровати сидели оба Уизли и Дин Томас, Гермиона расположилась на пуфе у темного окна. Все внимательно смотрели на вошедшего. Заговаривать никто не спешил.

– Я принес вашу карту, мистер Поттер, – как можно более будничным тоном сказал Северус, доставая пергамент из кармана. – Вашу мантию придётся использовать при штурме резиденции, надеюсь вы не против? – Поттер отрицательно покачал головой. – Ещё я на всякий случай оставляю вам это. – Северус протянул Гарри склянку с добытым им же самим сегодня ядом. – Резервное оружие, так сказать, на случай если все остальные до вас не справятся с убийством змеи. Очень маловероятный случай. Все подробности предстоящей операции вам кто-нибудь расскажет. Мне пора идти спать. И вам я тоже советую не задерживаться и не задерживать других. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что, несмотря на то, что вас посвятят в план захвата резиденции, всем вам всё равно придётся остаться здесь? В лагере вы будете не нужны, у нас достаточно сильных волшебников. Даже если что-то пойдёт не так, а я уверен, что до этого не дойдёт, – Северус не был уверен, но очень сильно на это надеялся, – ваше вмешательство не потребуется. Единственной вашей задачей будет оказывать посильное содействие тем, кто, возможно, будет возвращаться сюда, а также хранить в своей памяти наш общий секрет – просто на всякий случай.

Всё время, пока Северус говорил, Поттер смотрел куда-то в сторону и не шевелился. Наконец, он взял протянутый ему флакон, не вымолвив ни слова. Его друзья тоже молчали, как воды набрали в рот. Северус, как и они, молча, развернулся и покинул тесную комнату.

Такая холодность была к лучшему. Долгие проводы – лишние слёзы. Северус отправился в свою спальню.

Он ходил по комнате и прокручивал в голове всё, что ему предстояло сделать завтра. Как они ни торопились, а план можно было привести в действие только утром, ведь всем им требовалось как следует отдохнуть перед тем, что им предстояло. Северус в этом смысле не был исключением.

Хотя во всём остальном… он был особенным. Как бы ему ни хотелось, чтобы это было иначе, из всех членов Ордена, только он один мог попасть в резиденцию Лорда, не вызывая у того никаких подозрений. Пусть он и не обладал больше правом входа туда, но только Северуса там действительно ждали. И ему тоже нужно было выспаться по той простой причине, что такая тривиальная вещь, как усталость, не должна была помешать ему сыграть свою роль. Ведь роль эта была, можно сказать, главной. В том представлении, которое он затеял, Северус был абсолютно незаменим.

То, на какой риск он шёл, было трудно переоценить. Шансы, что он вообще переживёт завтрашний день, были… не так уж велики.

Осознавая это, а также зная Поттера и ощущая ту привязанность, которая, вдруг возникла у мальчишки к нему, он был убеждён (и сумел убедить всех остальных членов Ордена), что, узнай Гарри об истинных намерениях Северуса, сама возможность осуществления задуманного плана повисла бы на волоске. Поттер не отпустил бы его одного, увязался бы следом или выкинул ещё какую-нибудь глупость. Северус не знал, откуда пришла эта уверенность, но она была абсолютно непоколебима. Он это просто знал. К его удивлению, все остальные согласились с этим, не споря. Чтобы не пришлось связывать Поттера или лишать его памяти, решено было держать его и его друзей в неведении.

Мысленно прорепетировав свою роль ещё пару раз, Северус выпил сонное зелье и лёг в постель. Завтра настанет момент истины. Справится он или нет – от этого будет зависеть очень многое. Одно он знал точно – он пойдёт до конца. Все его действия уже несколько лет, а особенно сильно – последние полгода, были продиктованы желанием избавить мир от Лорда Волдеморта. Он сделает всё от него зависящее, чтобы осуществить, наконец, это желание. И если у него ничего не получится, значит он погибнет – что ж, всё лучше чем продолжать жить в мире, порабощённом этим чудовищем.

Ожидая, когда подействует зелье, он вспоминал, как Минерва на собрании снова отвела его в сторонку и крепко обняла. Как Дедалус Дингл всё повторял и повторял, чтобы завтра он всё-таки постарался не лезть на рожон. Как Кингсли молча смотрел на него, положив руку ему на плечо. Даже Молли и Артур бросали на него печальные взгляды, хотя у них своих горестей хватало сполна – четыре их сына вызвались на самые рискованные миссии и возможно, тоже не смогут вернуться с задания. А потом Северус вспомнил как холоден был с ним Гарри, когда он пришел освободить его из вынужденного заточения после собрания. Все к лучшему, думал он. Так проще.

А когда он уже засыпал, перед глазами его стояла совсем иная картина. Улыбка Гарри и тот его тёплый взгляд, которым он смотрел на Северуса сегодня в кабинете, были последним, что он вспоминал перед тем, как провалиться в мягкую темноту сна без сновидений.


	16. Chapter 16

Он прибыл в резиденцию своего господина на рассвете. Едва выйдя из трансгрессии на дороге, ведущей к воротам поместья, он услышал как воздух вокруг взорвался оглушительным воем оповещающих чар, и из калитки рядом с воротами тут же выскочили с десяток пожирателей и окружили Северуса со всех сторон.

– Снейп, – раздался знакомый голос откуда-то сбоку. Северус не смел повернуть головы, находясь под прицелом направленных на него палочек. Малфой сам вышел вперёд. Выглядел он неважно, но уверенно держал палочку, направляя её в лицо Северусу. – Никак решил вернуться? Испугался, Нюниус?

Глядя на него, Северус и бровью не повёл. Странно было слышать эту старинную обидную кличку, которой его наградили его школьные недруги, Джеймс Поттер и Сириус Блэк, от Люциуса: тот никогда не называл его так, даже в минуты злости и раздражения. Что же заставило его опуститься до подобного? Северус пригляделся к мужчине: небритый, с темными кругами вокруг глаз и посеревшей кожей, измятая одежда, длинные светлые волосы, когда-то сиявшие красотой, висят неопрятной паклей. Похоже было, что Малфою тяжело приходилось без магии. Хотя Люциус уже давно вынужден был обходиться без палочки – с того самого летнего дня, когда Лордом была устроена облава на Поттера и шестерых его двойников накануне совершеннолетия мальчишки, раньше он мог хотя бы пользоваться помощью своей супруги, чтобы приводить себя в порядок. Теперь же, когда в поместье мог колдовать только сам Волдеморт, а его слугам, которых он вынуждал находиться при нём, приходилось всё делать маггловским способом, многие из них опустились. Северус оглядел окруживших его пожирателей: выглядели они не лучше того сброда, служившего Лорду, который шатался по лесам в поисках скрывающихся магглорожденных волшебников. Вот что делает с человеком привычка всегда опираться на магию в повседневной жизни.

Северус решил не оставаться у старого приятеля в долгу.

– Вижу, у тебя новая палочка, Люциус? – холодно заметил он. – Хозяин смилостивился над тобой наконец-то? И хорошо она тебя слушается?

– Молчи, предатель! – зашипел Люциус. – Экспелиармус! – палочка Северуса тут же вылетела у него из руки, хотя и рука, и сама палочка находились в это время у него в кармане. Люциус ловко её подхватил. – Теперь у меня две палочки, а у тебя ни одной. Думаешь, Тёмный Лорд будет так же щедр с тобой и вернет тебе твою? Я бы на твоём месте даже не надеялся на это. Ты просто глупец. Мне, если говорить откровенно, до последнего казалось, что ты не вернёшься. Что же ты, приполз на брюхе, умолять о прощении? Трус. Даже не можешь признать до конца, что предал нас.

Измождённое лицо Люциуса искажала ненависть. Северус подозревал, что порождает её вовсе не его так называемое «предательство», а куда более личные причины. Например, то, что по вине Северуса его дом оказался в ещё более плачевном состоянии, чем прежде, или то, что ещё будучи фаворитом Лорда, Северус ни разу не замолвил словечка за своего бывшего друга, оказавшегося в опале, или то, что Северус раньше всегда умудрялся выходить сухим из воды, что Лорд всегда доверял ему, что бы он ни делал. И казалось очень даже вероятным, что Люциус мог думать, будто и сейчас господин их простит своего самым наглым образом сбежавшего слугу, в то время как сам он снова окажется в немилости.

Северус не испытывал ответной ненависти к Малфою – скорее жалость.

– У меня были на то причины, – сказал он спокойным тоном, – о которых я поведаю только нашему господину лично. Только ему судить, правильно ли я поступил. Я знаю, что он меня ждёт, и я успел вернуться в назначенный мне срок. Чего же ты медлишь? Веди меня к нему!

Лицо Малфоя скривилось ещё больше.

– Ты не можешь отдавать здесь приказы, Снейп. Ты сейчас никто.

– Не думаю, что ты вправе убить меня, Малфой, а к чему пустые угрозы? Хотя я вижу, тебе нравится в кои-то веки чувствовать себя важнее других.

В глазах Люциуса мелькнуло бешенство.

– Обыскать! – сдерживая ярость, приказал он пожирателям вокруг.

Несколько палочек взметнулось, и Северус почувствовал, как из карманов его мантии стали вылетать предметы: его походный набор зелий, носовые платки и другая мелочь, которую он всегда носил с собой.

Свалив изъятое в наколдованный мешок, пожиратели связали Северуса и повели к дому. Люциус возглавлял их процессию. Он по-прежнему хромал и опирался на трость. Северус заметил, что отобранную у него палочку тот сунул в карман своего сюртука. Это зрелище заставило его испытать непрятно-сосущее чувство потери, и он отвёл взгляд от фигуры Малфоя и вновь постарался сосредоточиться на своей миссии.

Его, по-прежнему связанного, бесцеремонно впихнули в двери гостиной. С тех пор, как они вошли на территорию резиденции, палочки пожирателей стали бесполезными и Северуса направляли вперёд уже не магией, а грубыми толчками и пинками. Лорд Волдеморт собственной персоной находился в комнате: стоял у камина и смотрел на огонь.

– Вы можете идти, – повернувшись к вошедшим, тихим голосом велел он пожирателям, и те с поклонами один за другим вышли.

Все, кроме Люциуса. Тот подошёл к своему господину и, низко кланяясь, протянул ему мешочек с вещами Северуса.

– Что там? – Лорд нетерпеливо высыпал содержимое на ковёр у своих ног. С помощью магии поднимая поочередно объекты к своему лицу, чтобы рассмотреть, он уничтожал их прямо с воздухе один за другим – все до единого, даже зелье, которое Северус когда-то сделал специально для него и всегда носил с собой на случай, если Лорд у него это зелье потребует. – Это всё? – спросил он Малфоя.

Северус успел заметить секундное колебание на лице Люциуса, но тот всё-таки вытащил отобранную у него палочку из своего кармана и с поклоном протянул своему господину.

– Ты тоже можешь идти, – холодно произнёс Волдеморт, и Люциус, снова поклонившись и зло сверкнув глазами на Северуса, удалился.

Северус остался с Волдемортом один на один. Его прошиб холодный пот.

– Релашио! – негромко и мягко скомандовал Волдеморт, и веревки, связывающие Северуса, упали на пол.

Тёмный Лорд с любопытством смотрел на Северуса, вертя в руках его палочку. Северус внутренне сжался. Он догадывался, что за этим последует.

Лорд направил на него эту самую палочку, и Северус было напрягся, но тут же почувствовал, как в этот миг его собственные мышцы пересталии слушаться его. Он попытался пошевелить рукой и не смог. Боли не было, просто казалось, что всё тело онемело. Что это было за заклинание, он не знал. Новое изобретение, направленное на то, чтобы заставить жертву в полную силу ощутить свою беспомощность? Через пару секунд, его тело, переставшее подчиняться приказам мозга, рухнуло на ковёр. Хотя и смягченный ворсом, удар затылком получился таким, что мир потемнел перед глазами Северуса. Какое-то время он просто лежал, пытаясь прийти в себя и отдышаться, казалось из легких от удара вышибло весь воздух. Когда его восприятие мира вновь прояснилось, он осознал, что руки и ноги совершенно не подчинялись его воле, но вот дышать и двигать головой он всё же, слава Мерлину, мог.

– Мой Лорд… – прохрипел он и закашлялся. Если конечностей он не ощущал, то голову и тело, сотрясённые ударом, ломило, перед глазами мельтешили черные мухи. Отдышавшись, он через силу продолжил: – Простите меня, мой Лорд… Я… вынужден был уйти… Была очень… кха, важная причина. Я вам всё объясню… кха… кха… если вы дадите мне шанс. – Северус осмелился со своего места на ковре посмотреть в лицо своему господину.

Взгляд того был холоден, лицо ничего не выражало. Лорд снова направил на Северуса его палочку, и на этот раз были парализованы все его мышцы – он не смог бы даже вскрикнуть, потому что перестал дышать. Секунды капали одна за другой, а Северус не мог заставить грудную клетку расшириться, чтобы сделать вдох. Его паникующее сознание почти померкло, когда заклинание отпустило и долгожданный воздух ворвался в лёгкие. Какое-то время он никак не мог отдышаться, забыв обо всём остальном.

Затем он снова, дрожа всем телом, попытался сфокусировать свой взгляд на Лорде, но в этот миг невероятная боль разорвала все его внутренности. Послышался чей-то вопль, но Северусу было не до того. Когда боль слегка отступила, он осознал, что это кричал он сам. И тут же яркая вспышка перед глазами ослепила его и голова его стала разваливаться на кусочки. В дело вступил классический Круциатус. Казалось, пытка длилось целую вечность, когда боль в одном месте немного отступала, она с чудовищной силой взрывалась в другом, и новый мучительный приступ пронзал его тело.

В один миг железный кулак сдавил его сердце. И тогда он понял, что сейчас умрёт. Он мысленно представил, как на часах у Молли стрелка с подписью «Северус», уже какое-то время указывающая на отметку «Смертельная опасность», чернеет и усыхает, постепенно исчезая, фиксируя факт его гибели – сигнал номер один… Каким же он был самонадеянным глупцом, решив отправиться на эту миссию. Он уже провалил её, так и не сумев ничем помочь Ордену.

Но тут тиски, сжимавшие сердце, расслабились, огонь, горевший в лёгких, утих, и он лежал, безвольно распластавшись на ковре, зажмурившись и тяжело, со свистом дыша. Пытка прекратилась. Во всём своём теле Северус ощущал отголоски испытанной боли. Он чувствовал, как дёргалось веко под глазом – и это было самым приятным из всех его ощущений. Голова гудела, дышать было трудно, сердце билось, вероятно, через раз, в боку нестерпимо кололо, казалось, что по внутренностям течет чистая кислота, убивающая всё на своём пути. В мозгу мутилось. Руки и ноги едва ли шевелились, к ним медленно возвращалась чувствительность, и вместе с нею их пронзали тысячи иголочек – восстанавливалось кровообращение.

Северус слышал собственные жалкие всхлипы и не мог с ними ничего поделать, измученное тело не слушалось его, конечности дёргались самопроизвольно. Его мутило. Кое-как он подтянулся на слабых, онемевших и непослушных руках повыше и с третьей попытки умудрился сесть. Пытаясь сдержать тошноту, он глубоко дышал. Он должен был рассказать Лорду свою историю, должен был успеть, прежде чем тот его действительно прикончит.

– Мой Лорд, – проговорил он дрожащим, слабым, еле слышным, чужим голосом, – той ночью… Я отправил… своего… слугу за зельем… – Северус с трудом переводил дыхание. Он не смел поднять глаза от своей темной мантии, пламя камина слепило его. Превозмогая боль в груди, головокружение и тошноту, он заставил себя говорить дальше: – Мне… пришлось попросить его… перенести меня к Грин… кха… кха… к Гринготтсу… Там у меня… хранился запас…

Он с трудом поднял глаза и попытался разглядеть сквозь муть в глазах выражение лица Лорда, но так ничего и не поняв, зажмурился и снова опустил голову: ему казалось, что свет через зрачки выжигает ему мозг. Сделав над собой мучительное усилие, он продолжил:

– Я услышал… кое-что в банке… Была ночь… гоблины-стражники… не ожидали посетителей…. – Северусу то и дело приходилось останавливаться, чтобы перевести дыхание. – Они говорили… у Лестрейнджей хранится… меч… гоблинской работы… Только он не… не настоящий, кха, кха, кха! – Грудь Северуса пронзила остаточная боль и он схватился за сердце, скрючившись над полом.

Он почувствовал, как Лорд подошёл к нему, и против воли поднял на него слезящиеся глаза, щурясь от дневного света. Его мучитель присел перед ним на одно колено, протянул руку вперёд и, взяв Северуса за подбородок холодными пальцами, поднял его лицо и потянул вверх, заставляя сесть прямее. Северуса пробрала дрожь от прикосновения его хозяина, легче ему от него точно не стало, но он был вынужден подчиниться этому властному жесту.

Волдеморт смотрел на него не мигая.

– Ты сказал, что тот меч подделка? – шумно дыша через ноздри, злобно прошипел он Северусу в лицо. – Меч Гриффиндора, который ты лично доставил туда? Отвечай! – Его острые ногти с силой впились в кожу под подбородком.

Не в силах вымолвить ни слова, Северус слабо кивнул, отчего когти впились ещё сильнее. Когда рука отпустила его лицо, он с трудом сглотнул.

Лорд встал и, к неожиданности Северуса, левитацией перенес его почти безвольное тело в кресло. Он обессиленно растёкся в нём, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы не съехать на пол. Под его ногами образовалась мягкая подставка, которая удержала его в сидячем положении. Он даже слегка удивился щедрости господина, но тут же услышал его сухой и жёсткий приказ:

– Рассказывай!

Судорожно вздохнув, Северус стал говорить. Превозмогая боль в горле и лёгких, он выкашливал слова по одному, по два, и медленно, мучительно медленно, складывал из них своё повествование.

Он рассказал о том, как, услышав про поддельный меч в банке, он тут же захотел поведать об этом своему господину, но для начала решил проверить ещё кое-что и отправился в Хогвартс. Он знал историю о том, как однажды Поттер смог вытащить меч Гриффиндора из Распределяющей шляпы, и должен был удостовериться, что она на месте. Однако её на месте не оказалось. Пока Северус отсутствовал в замке, кто-то пробрался в его кабинет и стащил её. На полке, где она раньше хранилась, лежала записка с требованием обмена – тело Гарри Поттера на Распределяющую шляпу. В записке значилось, что обмен должен состояться этой же ночью до рассвета, и это окончательное условие, иначе сделка не состоится. Северус подумал, что это может быть ловушкой. С другой стороны он помнил, каким важным артефактом его господин считал меч Гриффиндора. А ведь, раз меч в банке был подделкой, то настоящий можно было вытащить только из украденной шляпы. Он колебался, как ему следует поступить: плюнуть на записку и на меч, или всё-таки попытаться его вернуть? Идти и рассказывать обо всём господину у него уже не было времени, потому что ночь уже была на исходе. Один факт перевесил чашу весов в его голове, и он принял своё решение: похитителям – а это мог быть только кто-то из друзей Поттера – было уже известно о его смерти. Северус рассказал Лорду о часах с именными стрелками, заколдованных таким образом, чтобы сообщать о том, что происходит с тем или иным человеком, и что он сам видел эти часы на собраниях Ордена Феникса. Он решил, что раз мятежники знали, что Поттер мёртв, то его тело больше не было таким уж ценным для его господина. Обменивая тело на шляпу, он ничем не рисковал – даже если труп окажется теперь у противников нового режима, оживить они его всё равно не смогут. Единственной их целью, скорее всего, было то, чтобы смерть их героя не получила огласки. Видимо, они не хотели, чтобы сопротивление сдалось, морально подкошенное этим фактом. Но что это было за сопротивление? Жалкие бродяги, прячущиеся по углам. Северус самонадеянно – и он это признаёт –решил, что их жалкие попытки противостоять новой власти не сравнятся в своей силе с ценностью древнего артефакта, который сам Тёмный Лорд хотел обезопасить любым способом и даже велел запрятать в самое надёжное хранилище. Каким образом в руках Северуса, когда он осуществлял волю своего господина, оказалась подделка, а не настоящий меч, он не знал, но главным было вернуть шляпу. Ведь где бы на самом деле не находился меч, его без труда можно было вытащить оттуда.

Рассказ Северуса длился, казалось, вечность. Ему было очень трудно не то что говорить, а даже просто заставлять себя это делать. Каждый раз он совершал над собой нечеловеческие усилия, продолжая с того места, на котором он остановился, чтобы отдышаться, откашляться и просто в очередной раз прийти в себя после вернувшегося приступа боли. Но ещё сложнее ему было не потерять нить своего рассказа, и Северус тратил остатки своей энергии на то, чтобы не забыть, где он остановился и что в его рассказе должно было следовать дальше.

Лорд не торопил его и не прерывал. Он стоял и молча смотрел на Северуса. Возможно в его голове проносились тысячи догадок, которые он одну за другой отметал, а может он успевал построить миллионы каких-то планов. Северус этого не знал, но ему было известно одно: Волдеморт обладал невероятным терпением. Если какое-то дело не казалась ему чрезвычайно срочным, то он умел выжидать часами, днями, а то и годами, чтобы осуществить его. Сейчас ему, судя по всему, нужна была информация, и он собирался выслушать Северуса до конца.

И Северус продолжал. Ему постепенно, хотя и очень медленно, становилось легче говорить, и он лгал самозабвенно. Он рассказал, как вернулся в резиденцию за телом Поттера с помощью своего слуги, домашнего эльфа Хогвартса, и как велел тому перенести его вместе с телом к назначенному месту обмена. О том, как случайно освободил эльфа и как тот перестал выполнять его приказы и исчез. О том, как после он сидел на заснеженной поляне и ждал, согреваясь чарами. О том, как на рассвете тело Поттера вдруг к его испугу с хлопком исчезло, но на его месте появилась древняя шляпа. О том, как он тут же схватил её и как бросился искать трансгрессировавшего вместе с телом Поттера невидимого волшебника по магическому следу. Как полдня носился за ним, не имея возможности даже просто передохнуть, не то что заняться удовлетворением своих потребностей, как, в конечном счёте, он сбился со следа и никого не нашёл. Как пытался, долго и безрезультатно, достать из шляпы меч. Как испугался гнева своего господина и не решился вернуться к нему. Как выяснил, что для того чтобы вытащить меч из шляпы, нужно было оказаться в настоящей опасности, как специально отправился на её поиски в запретный лес у Хогвартса. Как столкнулся с разъярённым стадом кентавров и смог, наконец, вытащить меч. Как уничтожил шляпу, чтобы никто и никогда не смог её использовать для кражи меча у его владельца. Как, вымотавшись за два дня и две почти бессонные ночи, он с облегчением заснул и утром направился прямиком к своему господину.

– Простите меня, мой Лорд. Я был самонадеянным и не спросил вашего совета. Я отдал тело мальчишки врагу и теперь его уже не… – Спазм горла помешал ему договорить. Он закашлялся, а потом просто какое-то время сидел и смотрел на Лорда, щурясь и потихоньку привыкая к свету. Волдеморт глядел на огонь в камине. – Его уже не вернуть… – закончил Северус начатую до этой остановки фразу. – Зато я принёс вам меч. Он у меня с собой.

Лорд тут же повернул к нему голову.

– Разве твои вещи не отобрали перед входом сюда? – он выглядел искренне удивлённым.

– Да, мой Лорд, – согласился Северус, – но глупцы, которые это делали, даже не подумали о том, что под мантией можно спрятать предмет, который нельзя призвать чарами. Вам же, Мой Лорд, наверняка известно, что меч Гриффиндора как раз из таких вещей. Он здесь. – И Северус дрожащими руками вынул из-под мантии узкий и длинный меч в лёгких драгоценных ножнах. Он заранее позаботился о том, чтобы он не оттопыривал подол, а уходил в глубину магически расширенного кармана.

Волдеморт протянул к мечу жадные пальцы и схватил его, с силой сжав ладони. Он обнажил основание клинка, которое сверкнуло в лучах солнца, падающих из окна, и Северус зажмурился. Он сжался от металлического звука, с которым меч скользил в ножнах. И Альбус ещё смел надеяться, что Том Риддл не смог бы прикоснуться к этому мечу, мысленно подивился он, – как бы не так! Видно, избирательность древнего артефакта не относилась к случаям, когда его временный владелец добровольно передавал его кому-либо ещё, и меч при этом не развоплощался.

Вернув меч в ножны, Волдеморт сказал:

– Я должен проверить, что ты не лжешь, и что этот меч настоящий. Я отправляюсь в Гринготтс. А ты будешь ждать здесь.

Северус испытал облегчение. Но оно длилось не больше секунды. Ему на смену пришла паника. Чёрт! Если Лорд доберется до Гринготтса, гоблинам не сдобровать. Как бы сам Северус ни недолюбливал вредных коротышек, он не хотел, чтобы по его вине вновь пострадали невинные. Но только он хотел открыть рот, чтобы попытаться остановить своего господина, как тот остановился сам.

– Нет. Пожалуй, я отправлю Бэллу. Она сама может доставить мне меч. Здесь мы и определим, который из двух настоящий. Гоблина она тоже захватит, – Волдеморт задумчиво водил пальцами по подбородку. Затем он, прищурившись, посмотрел на Северуса. – Не хочу оставлять тебя здесь одного.

Северус понимал, что он скорее всего не хотел оставлять без присмотра дом, а вовсе не его жалкую беспомощную персону, но всё же выдавил из себя:

– Благодарю, мой господин, – Паника в нём улеглась, и он не чувствовал ничего, кроме опустошения.

Лорд тем временем направился к выходу из комнаты. Обернувшись в дверях он сказал:

– Магия в этом доме не действует, Северус. Да и твоя палочка всё равно у меня. Все магические перемещения отслеживаются, так что на домовиков больше не рассчитывай. Жди меня здесь. Отдыхай.

С этими насмешливыми словами Лорд, унося с собой и меч, и палочку Северуса, закрыл дверь, и Северус услышал, как сработало запечатывающее выход заклинание.

Какое-то время он просто лежал, не имея сил и не желая шевелиться. Какое-то ледяное спокойствие овладело им. Получится у него убить змею или не получится, умрёт ли он или останется жить, стало почему-то не таким уж и важным. Всё, чего ему сейчас по-настоящему хотелось, это чтобы прекратила болеть хотя бы голова.

Времени он не ощущал, казалось, всё слилось в один бесконечно долгий, вечно длящийся миг. Но вдруг воздух вокруг него взорвался пронзительным звуком. Монотонно повторяясь на нестерпимой высоте, этот звук заставил Северуса сжать зубы и зажмурить глаза, но, конечно же, это не помогло ему отгородиться от него. Через несколько мгновений сигнал стих. Это была тревога, понял он. Кто-то проник на территорию имения. Осознав этот факт, Северус почувствовал как сильнее забилось сердце у него в груди. Через слуховое окошко, которое, как он знал, находилось над окном, выходящим во двор, доносился какой-то шум снаружи, хлопали двери, кто-то что-то кричал, но слов Северус не разбирал. У него не было сил встать и подойти к окну, чтобы узнать, что происходит. Ему требовался отдых, чтобы восстановиться. Ему обязательно нужно было восстановиться, – почти убеждал он себя, – у него была миссия.

Закрыв глаза, взволнованный Северус лежал в кресле и просто слушал. В очередной раз хлопнула какая-то дверь, и вдруг до него донеслись слова, которые он на этот раз отчётливо разобрал:

– Я свободный эльф! Что хочу, то творю! Хруста не поймаешь! – А вслед за ними раздался громкий хлопок.

Что это был за номер? Весь этот шум устроил Хруст? Его хогвартский помощник совсем слетел с катушек? Северус лежал, отходя от почти болевого шока, вызванного недавней сиреной, и чувствуя, как отступает тревога. Однако, его тело не хотело расслабляться, сведённые пальцы вцепились в подлокотники, сердце по-прежнему гулко колотилось в груди, а в голове в такт ему звучал барабан.

Сквозь звон в ушах, Северус услышал щелчок, по-видимому, это захлопнулись двери комнаты, а значит, кто-то вошёл. Северус различил шаги и открыл глаза. Перед ним стоял Волдеморт.

– Это был твой домовик? – зловеще спросил тот.

– Да, – еле слышно ответил Северус. – Я уже говорил, я случайно освободил его. – Он чувствовал, что должен ещё раз всё объяснить, иначе ему грозили ещё большие неприятности, чем те, что уже случились. – Хруст уже стар, и у него случаются странности в поведении. Но приказы он всегда выполнял беспрекословно. Я обещал ему зелье, которое он любит, чтобы он был расторопнее. А на флаконе был уменьшенный шарф… – Северус поднял глаза на Волдеморта. – Шарф, одежда… Понимаете? Я совсем забыл про этот шарф. Я подарил ему флакон вместе с одеждой. Но я не хотел его освобождать. Так вышло… – Он скорбно замолчал.

– Учти Северус, – сказал Лорд мягко, – если это какие-то твои фокусы… – Северус что есть силы замотал головой, отчего она разболелась ещё сильнее. – Если это твоих рук дело, тебе не сдобровать. Ты не уйдешь из этого дома, пока я всё не узнаю. Ты меня понял, мой маленький чёрный подколодный змей? – Лорд выжидательно склонился над ним.

– Да, господин, – проговорил Северус в ответ, покорно опуская голову. – Я верю, вы докопаетесь до правды и не станете наказывать своего верного слугу.

– Я наказываю за провинности, Северус. А ещё я учу своих неразумных слуг отличать правильное от неправильного.

С этими словами Лорд направился к выходу, а тело Северуса вновь пронзило болью. И снова она была совершенно невыносимой. Он чувствовал, как его тело скручивают спазмы, и думал, что, наверное, он кричит, но не слышал ни звука, кроме какой-то бешеной какофонии в голове.

Когда боль слегка притупилась, и Северус снова смог соображать, он всё ещё продолжал слышать пульсирующий гул в ушах. До него не сразу дошло, что он лежит на ковре, но он не смог пошевелить и пальцем. Он лежал и слушал утихающий набат в голове. Его измученный мозг через какое-то время милосердно отключился.


	17. Chapter 17

Когда Северус очнулся, он обнаружил себя в кресле. А раз это было так, значит, ковёр до этого ему просто почудился, решил он. Он на пробу шевельнул рукой, ногой – слабость разливалась по телу, но, на его удивление, ничего не болело, даже головная боль прошла, и затих шум в ушах. Осознание этого сделало его почти счастливым. Настроение его, однако, тут же омрачило воспоминание о том, где он находится и зачем сюда пришёл. 

Ему нужно было изловчиться и попытаться прикончить Нагайну. 

Меч Гриффиндора был ему недоступен, его он собственноручно отдал Лорду, надеясь этим действием и наплетённой ложью убедить того в своей верности. А Распределяющую шляпу он вчера вручил Кингсли, и сейчас она находилась в лагере Ордена, готовая в любой момент послужить кому-то, в случае, если Северус провалит свою миссию. Ох, как же всё было похоже на то, что так всё и произойдёт…

Однако же, Северус продумал свой план до мелочей и явился в поместье не с пустыми руками – в самом прямом смысле этого слова.

Для того чтобы его возвращение к Лорду выглядело более правдоподобным, он должен был иметь при себе свою настоящую палочку. Он взял её с собой специально, даже зная, что здесь она будет бесполезной и что её скорее всего отнимут. Ведь если бы он оставил её где-нибудь в безопасном месте, это бы показалось Лорду очень подозрительным, а будь у него чья-то чужая палочка, тот сразу бы об этом узнал, воспользовавшись помощью мастера Олливандера, томившегося в подвале дома. Но, конечно же, прежде чем явиться сюда, Северус стёр из своей палочки память о всех тех заклинаниях, которые он использовал для борьбы с Волдемортом и его крестражами – для этого ему пришлось одолжить палочку Кингсли. А после он наколдовал своей палочкой так много пустых, ничего не значащих заклятий, вроде приманивающих или согревающих чар, что в случае, если бы Лорду захотелось проверить, что делал Северус с её помощью все эти дни, он соскучился бы раньше, чем осознал, что тот его обманывает.

Хотя содержимое карманов его одежды было безжалостно уничтожено, и Северус страшно об этом сожалел, он был готов и к этой жертве. Кое-что он всё-таки сумел утаить, причём ото всех. Не только меч, который нельзя было призвать чарами, но и другое оружие – не менее мощное.

Неразбиваемый флакон с ядом василиска.

Все десять флаконов, которые вчера наполнил в Тайной комнате Поттер, были защищены от действия приманивающих чар, но этого, однако, было недостаточно. Что, если бы Лорду пришло в голову полностью раздеть его – Северус мысленно вздрагивал от одной только мысли об этом – и обыскать? Тогда бы его миссия была провалена уже в самом начале. Нет, Северус не мог спрятать яд ни в одежде, ни под ней.

Но с давних пор у него был один секрет. Изобретение его юности, которым он никогда и ни с кем не делился, не доверил даже записям на бумаге. Безотказный способ прятать вещи в своём собственном теле. Это не был маггловский способ проносить мелкую контрабанду, стыдный и неприятный во всех отношениях. Нет. Конечно же, Северусу понадобилась магия. В поместье ею пользоваться было невозможно, но чары, наложенные на что-либо за его пределами, не могли быть просто развеяны только тем фактом, что объект их воздействия попал на эту территорию. Чтобы их отменить, нужно было знать об их существовании и применить соответствующее контрзаклятие. Однако же никто не знал, что именно Северус сделал, а значит не мог и разрушить его чары.

Северус создал под кожей на своём левом предплечье – как раз под меткой – «карман», магически расширив там пространство, и этот карман был совершенно невидим снаружи. Ощущался он странно, но боли не причинял. Когда-то давно, в своей юности, Северус придумал таким способом прятать важные для него предметы от посягавших на них недругов и друзей. Там-то, в его «не пустой» руке и хранился сейчас флакон с ядом, дожидаясь того часа и минуты, когда Нагайна окажется где-то поблизости.

Северус заранее поколдовал и над самим флаконом: зная, что времени осторожно возиться с крайне опасным веществом у него может попросту не оказаться, он сделал флакон не только неразбиваемым, но и слегка расширенным изнутри, а содержимым был теперь не только яд.

Северус поместил внутрь флакона кусочек обыкновенного маггловского поролона. Да-да, он даже попросил Добби накануне доставить его в родительский дом и выдрал для этих целей клок набивки с бока старого, полуразвалившегося дивана. Поролон впитал яд василиска не хуже, чем меч Гриффиндора, но в отличие от последнего, при сдавливании с лёгкостью этот яд выплеснул бы наружу. Северус надеялся, что сумеет каким-нибудь способом запихнуть эту губку змее в пасть. Предполагалось, что он будет держаться за пробку, к которой поролон был намертво прикреплен, чтобы яд случайно не попал ему на кожу.

О том, что змея сдохла, орденцам должно было стать известно тем же способом, что и о возможной кончине самого Северуса. Конечно, это не была ещё одна стрелка на часах Молли, с подписью «Нагайна», – Мерлин упаси! – но был создан аналогичный индикатор. Сжатие, потемнение и исчезновение этого индикатора и послужило бы для орденцев тем самым – желанным – сигналом «номер два». Для того, чтобы создать подобный индикатор, требовалась всего лишь частица тела змеи. Это могло быть что угодно: кусочек сухой кожи или зуб, или, как в случае с тем, что наиболее вероятно могло оказаться у Северуса – образец её яда. Конечно же, он у Северуса был.

А для создания третьего индикатора, участвовавшего в сигналах номер три и четыре и означавшего смерть Волдеморта, у Северуса в запасниках нашёлся образец и его тела.

Это была слюна. Каким бы диким это ни казалось, но Лорд Волдеморт был – несмотря на то что лишился большей части своей души и возродился с помощью чёрт знает какого ритуала – живым человеком и должен был иногда есть, чтобы подпитывать тело: не магией единой были живы волшебники, даже самые великие! Так вот, однажды Лорду захотелось вкусить сочного спелого плода из вазы на столе в гостиной Малфоев, но на поверку тот оказался с гнильцой, и Лорд сплюнул, едва начав жевать, ничуть не заботясь этикетом. Северус тогда был рядом и, дабы подлизаться к господину, а заодно преследуя личные цели, тут же заставил и яблоко, и плевок исчезнуть, чтобы ничто больше не омрачало «прекрасного настроения его Лорда». Конечно же, тогда досталось многим, в первую очередь Малфою, но Северус этой участи не разделил, а вдобавок стал счастливым обладателем биологического материала (как выразились бы, конечно, только магглы), изъятого из тела Волдеморта. Плевок он не испарил, как это выглядело со стороны, а аккуратно переместил себе в карман, в пустую склянку. Конечно же использовать этот образец для перевоплощения в Лорда с помощью оборотного зелья было невозможно, поскольку была высока вероятность, что наколдованная внешность сильно бы расходилась с тем, что сам Волдеморт теперь имел в наличии, но кто мог знать, для чего ещё он мог пригодиться. Северус тогда как в воду глядел.

Сидя в кресле в гостиной дома Малфоев, он огляделся по сторонам. Солнце светило в окно. На часах было полдвенадцатого. Прошло не так уж и много времени. Какое облегчение, что ему так быстро стало лучше. Возможно, не все ещё было потеряно, и ему действительно удастся осуществить свой план? Несмотря на слабость и головокружение, Северус всё же решил встать и размяться. Нужно было готовить тело к активным действиям.

* * *

Шум начался от самых ворот. На этот раз Северус подошёл к окну и стал смотреть. Оказалось, это Белла вернулась в сопровождении гоблина из банка, и, похоже, они всю дорогу о чём-то спорили. Точнее, кричала Бэлла, гоблин лишь слабо огрызался в ответ.

Завывания оповещающего о проникновении сигнала смолкли практически сразу: Волдеморт собственной персоной объявился во дворе. Больше не страдающий головной или какой другой болью Северус отчётливо слышал каждое слово, доносившееся сквозь открытое слуховое окошко.

– Мой господин, – кинулась Белла к Лорду, – я принесла вам меч! Этот гоблин говорит, что он ненастоящий! Хотя эта мерзкая тварь ничего не сказала об этом, когда я лично доставляла его – ах! – Голос Беллы на мгновение оборвался, затем она продолжила уже тише: – Это Снейп… Это Снейп подстроил, а проклятые гоблины подыграли ему. Мой Лорд! Это…

– Успокойся Белла, – послышался спокойный голос Волдеморта, оборвавший испуганные оправдывания пожирательницы. – Мне это известно. Подведи гоблина ко мне.

Беллатриса исполнила просьбу хозяина. Грубыми толчками подталкивая несчастного, взъерошенного банковского работника вперёд, всё так же крепко впиваясь своей когтистой лапкой тому в плечо, она швырнула его под ноги своему господину. Гоблин охнул и тут же вскочил, кряхтя и потирая ушибленные колени.

– Видишь это, гоблин? – Волдеморт выудил откуда-то из-под мантии Годриков меч. – Ты можешь опознать, чья это работа?

Гоблин несмело шагнул вперёд, дотронулся трясущимися руками до протянутого оружия. Волдеморт, однако, не выпускал меч, не позволяя гоблину полностью завладеть им.

Пару раз пробежавшись пальцами по рукоятке и ножнам, гоблин, наконец, произнёс дрожащим голосом с сильным акцентом:

– Это гоблинская работа, господин. Этот меч выкован много столетий назад.

– Смотри мне в глаза, – велел Лорд. Гоблин неуверенно подчинился.

Какое-то время он так и стоял, подняв голову и хватаясь за меч, который Волдеморт держал перед собой. Не было слышно ни звука. Затем пальцы гоблина разжались, и он рухнул на землю, не подавая признаков жизни.

– Убрать! – коротко велел Лорд.

Он развернулся и направился в дом. Северус едва успел заметить, как пара пожирателей метнулась к бесчувственному телу и потащила того куда-то, как звук распахнувшихся дверей заставил его отвернуться от окна. Волдеморт опять оказался рядом.

– Ты не солгал мне, Северус, – сказал Лорд вкрадчивым голосом, – это хорошо. Этот меч, – он погладил что-то скрытое в складках мантии у него на боку, – я оставлю себе. Спасибо. – Он слегка наклонил голову. – Что ж, – продолжил он, прохаживаясь по комнате, – я думаю, настало время расплаты, мой верный слуга. Сейчас ты получишь то, что тебе причитается, – тихим и мягким тоном закончил он, остановившись в трёх метрах от Северуса.

Расплата, – подумал Северус. Будет ли это благодарность, или снова наказание? «Спасибо» в устах Волдеморта, в сущности, ничего не значило. Оно могло быть насмешкой, а могло быть и выражением холодной вежливости, внешние, показные, проявления которой Лорд так высоко ценил. Но эта вежливость, в его случае, никогда не шла от сердца. От последних слов, сказанных Волдемортом, Северуса пробирал озноб.

Тот, между тем, небрежно махнул рукой, и двери вновь распахнулись, обнаруживая за собой с дюжину пожирателей. Те, один за другим, вошли в помещение и встали возле стен, держась подальше и от него, и от своего господина.

– Признаёшь ли ты Северус, – спросил Волдеморт достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали все вошедшие, – что унёс тело Гарри Поттера из этого дома?

Ах, вот оно что, – понял Северус, – Лорд решил устроить пародию на суд. Без права на адвоката. Дело было плохо. И всё же он не позволил панике завладеть своим рассудком.

– Признаю, – тихо ответил он.

– Как ты сказал? – Волдеморт издевательски приложил руку к уху.

– Признаю! – повторил Северус громче.

Кажется, Лорд этим удовлетворился, поскольку продолжил:

– Ты утверждаешь, что обменял тело на ценный артефакт, верно?

– Да, мой господин.

– Ты заявляешь, что действовал в моих интересах, так? Отвечай!

– Да.

– А спросил ли ты об этих интересах меня, своего господина? – вкрадчиво спросил Волдеморт, приблизившись к нему и – на полголовы выше Северуса – угрожающе нависнув сверху.

– Нет, – почти прошептал Северус, стараясь не отводить глаз от его лица.

– Не слышу.

Северусу показалось, что Лорд взревел, но тот даже не повысил голоса.

– Нет, господин… – выдавил он из себя насколько мог громче. Ему почему-то становилось трудно дышать. Панику становилось сдерживать всё сложнее.

– Так вот, имей в виду, Северус, – заложив руки за спину, Волдеморт начал прохаживаться возле него, как профессор на лекции. – Если ты действуешь в моих интересах, сначала получи моё разрешение на это. – Он поднял палец вверх. В нём умер лучший актёр любительской труппы из какого-нибудь Чостера, думал Северус, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься и, если бы ситуация не была такой серьезной, наверное, умер бы от смеха. – Чьи бы интересы ты ни отстаивал, – продолжал Волдеморт, – действуя против моей воли, ты совершаешь измену. Ты предал меня той ночью, когда украл тело Поттера. Ты втоптал в грязь моё доверие к тебе. Ты за это заплатишь. – На последних словах голос его снова стал вкрадчивым и тихим.

Мерлин, Мерлин, – думал Северус, – дай сил. На этот раз его ждала показная экзекуция.

Волдеморт развернулся к открытым дверям, и Северус услышал, как тот издал громкое зловещее шипение. Через минуту, в течение которой сердце Северуса гулко колотилось в груди, отчётливо слышимое ему и, наверное, всем окружающим в наступившей тишине, в комнату вползла огромная змея. Ноги вдруг отказались его держать – была ли это слабость, или насланное на него невербальное заклинание, Северус не знал – и он с размаху сел на пол. Вот и конец, подумал он, сжимая предплечье левой руки – то место, где под кожей лежал флакончик с ядом.

Змея медленно подползала к хозяину, они что-то шипели друг другу – Северус не понимал. Постаравшись прикрыть руку полой мантии, он раздирал кожу ногтями: без магии достать что-то из тайника, созданного на теле, иначе было нельзя. Он с ужасом смотрел, как его господин медленно, будто во сне, поворачивается к нему, и сжимал в окровавленных пальцах заветную склянку – только бы успеть пустить яд в ход.

Змея подползала ближе. Всё так же, держа руки под полой мантии, Северус выдернул пробку из бутылька. Когда Нагайна нависла над ним в полуметре, он швырнул пробку с прикрепленной губкой в её голову. Поролон отскочил, не брызнув и каплей яда – столь незначительным оказалось его количество по сравнению с размерами раскрывшегося на воздухе пористого материала. Но Северус не прогадал с тактикой своего нападения: змея тут же атаковала упавший на пол оскорбивший её предмет и пронзила поролон зубами с силой сжав челюсть. Какое-то время она жамкала пастью, пытаясь избавиться от насадившегося на клыки поролона, а затем Северус услышал смех, и поролон сам собой исчез.

Смеялся Волдеморт. Смеялся довольным, почти сердечным смехом. Через несколько неловких моментов, ему неуверенно начали вторить подлизы-пожиратели.

– Какое у тебя сейчас было прекрасное выражение лица, Северус, – счастливо улыбаясь, обратился к нему Лорд. – Этот страх… Его можно было есть ложкой! Ах-ха-ха… Что? Неужели ты думал, я скормлю тебя Нагайне? Живьём? – Он утёр выступившую на его глазу слезинку.

Лорд смотрел на него почти с участием, а Северус оторопело пялился на него в ответ. Значит, сначала, тот сам его прикончит, успел подумать он, прежде чем Волдеморт, уже серьёзнее, продолжил:

– Да, Северус, я зол на тебя, и я не простил того, что ты сделал. Но я справедлив, – последнюю фразу он произнёс, насмешливо оглядывая окружающих пожирателей, послышались слабые одобрительные голоса. – Ты будешь жить, и будешь служить мне снова. Только на этот раз я буду тщательно следить за тобой. Тебе придется вновь доказать мне свою преданность и послушание. И твоё наказание станет частью этого процесса. Помни, кто здесь господин, Северус.

С этими словами он направил на него палочку и проговорил – явно на публику, потому что не нуждался в вербализации заклинаний:

– Круцио.

Снова… Боль волной прокатилась по всему телу Северуса и в конце пронзила голову. Такая сильная, что он перестал чувствовать что-либо другое. В ушах стоял гул и больше он ничего не слышал, перед зажмуренными глазами мерцал слепящий, выматывающий свет. Это длилось и длилось, и Северус пожалел, что кусочек поролона со спасительным ядом растворился в небытии.

Когда приступ, наконец, прошёл, и он пришёл в себя в достаточной степени, чтобы вновь ощутить своё тело, он понял, что лежит на полу. Он с трудом приподнялся и посмотрел на Лорда. Тот смутной фигурой маячил прямо перед ним.

– Это ещё не всё, – еле-еле разобрал он слова, будто доносившиеся издалека, или из-под воды: слух его был повреждён пыточным заклятием, так же как и зрение.

Скорее бы всё это закончилось, подумал Северус. Он попытался разглядеть змею, и кажется увидел её в дальнем углу комнаты, свёрнутую кольцами. Сдохла ли она? Это лёгкое напряжение тела и зрения вымотало его как сточасовой марафон. Он бессильно рухнул на пол, равнодушный сейчас к свой судьбе и судьбе всего мира, лишь бы его какое-то время не трогали. И тут же новая волна боли накатила на него. Снова внутренности прожгло огнём, а руки и ноги скрутило страшной судорогой, вновь вспышка света и непереносимый грохот в ушах, и это чувство, будто вместо головы у него – пульсирующая бомба, которой до взрыва осталось полсекунды, но взрыва всё нет и нет, и он никак не может дождаться, когда же её, наконец, разнесёт в клочки – только бы не испытывать этого больше. Мысли перестали формироваться в его мозгу, только одна продолжала биться, стуча словно молот о наковальню в его черепе: он был ещё жив, он все ещё почему-то – зачем-то – был жив.

Когда на этот раз боль отступила, он уже не смог поднять головы. Он лежал, скрючившись, и тяжело дышал. Осознать своё окружение он в этот миг не мог.

Со временем, постепенно, очень медленно, он стал различать свет и вновь почувствовал способность шевелиться. Он понял, что что-то происходило вокруг него. Дрожа всем телом, Северус с трудом перекатился на бок и, бессильно прислонившись виском к полу, посмотрел перед собой.

Какие-то тени метались по комнате. Люди? Он не способен был различить голосов, но кажется они кричали, и пол дрожал от их топота. Что происходило? Он беспомощно водил по сторонам глазами, в которые словно насыпали мешок песка, но кроме светлых и тёмных пятен ничего не видел.

Вдруг какая-то тень очутилась рядом с ним. Он почувствовал страшный рывок, будто из него крюком вырывали душу, и мир покрыла тьма.


	18. Chapter 18

Северус открыл глаза и увидел над собой белёный деревянный потолок. Это не был дом Малфоев. Рывком сев, – голова закружилась, а в ушах зазвенело, – он огляделся вокруг. В маленьком помещении никого, кроме него, не было. Приглядевшись внимательнее, он узнал свою спальню в доме Мюриэль. Как он здесь оказался? Что произошло? Ему нужно было это выяснить.

Кое-как встав, Северус, пошатываясь, двинулся к двери. Его слегка мутило. Видеть он мог сносно, звуки тоже различал сквозь звон в ушах: вставая, он отчётливо слышал, как скрипнула рама кровати. Северус открыл дверь и, вцепившись в косяк, выглянул в пустой коридор.

– Эй, – позвал он слабым голосом. Никто не откликнулся.

Были ли люди в доме? Возможно, в гостиной мог кто-то находиться? Его комната была на втором этаже. Северус решил, что в таком ослабленном состоянии он мог и не дойти вниз по лестнице – только если бы его кто-то левитировал.

Магия! Как он мог забыть? Он машинально потянулся к карману на груди и одновременно осознал две вещи: что, во-первых, на нём была только рубашка и не было сюртука, в кармашке которого он обычно держал палочку, а во-вторых, что эту палочку у него отобрали в поместье, а значит, не было смысла её искать. Он беспомощно оглянулся назад, в комнату.

На стуле возле кровати была сложена какая-то одежда, а на светлой тумбочке с другой её стороны лежала она – его палочка, он моментально узнал её тонкий тёмный силуэт. Но этого не могло быть! Она же была у Волдеморта…

Он поднял слабую руку, призывая её к себе. Палочка взмыла в воздух и через мгновение привычной тяжестью лежала в его ладони. Каким-то образом она очутилась здесь вместе с ним. Это было похоже на чудо. И его магия… Она не ослабла, в отличие от его тела!

Немного взбодрённый двумя этими обстоятельствами, Северус призвал к себе стул, предварительно переместив сложенную на нём одежду на кровать. Он с облегчением сел на него, а затем заставил его парить над полом. В такой манере, левитируя своё собственное транспортное средство, медленно, но верно он добрался до лестницы, спустился вниз и вплыл в гостиную.

Хозяйка сидела в кресле-качалке возле камина и нервно покачивалась туда-сюда. Кашлянув, Северус привлёк её внимание.

– А, Северус Снейп, – проскрипела Мюриэль. – Очнулся, значит?

– Как видите, – негромко проговорил Северус. – Вам известно, как я здесь оказался?

– Тебя притащил этот, Леший. Или Водяной, забыла, как его зовут.

– Кикимер? – взволновался Северус.

– Он самый. Мне доложился, что доставил тебя в твою спальню и что ты без сознания, а когда очнёшься доктора, мол, не знают. А потом исчез и вернулся с Гарри Поттером. – Она ещё усерднее закачалась в кресле.

– Гарри? Почему? Разве он не был здесь? – сердце Северуса забилось. Он вдруг осознал, что, вероятно, всё-таки провалил свою миссию, а что в это время случилось с Поттером – и вовсе не знал. – Где он сейчас?

– В своей комнате, – сникшим голосом отозвалась старуха, отвернувшись от него и махнув куда-то рукой. – Иди, он ждёт тебя.

– Но что произошло? – слабым голосом воскликнул Северус. – Как прошла… проходит операция?

Старуха отмахнулась от него.

– Иди, – одними губами прошептала она и отвернулась к окну.

Северус неуверенно посмотрел на её раскачивающуюся фигуру, затем развернулся и поплыл к спальне Поттера, она была на первом этаже. Недоброе предчувствие разливалось по всему его телу, бросая его то в холод, то в жар.

У нужной двери он остановился и постучал.

– Войдите, – отозвался какой-то надтреснутый женский голос изнутри.

У Северуса всё внутри перевернулось. С трудом совладав с собой, он заклинанием распахнул дверь и левитировал стул через порог.

На него смотрела Грейнджер, сидящая у кровати. Поттер лежал в постели. Даже со своего места Северус мог различить, что тот выглядел плохо. Шея его была обмотана бинтами, руки, лежавшие поверх одеяла, тоже. Он не шевельнулся, когда дверь за Северусом со щелчком захлопнулась.

Подплыв на своем стуле ближе, Северус увидел, что лицо Гарри было совершенно серым, глаза были закрыты и будто ввалились, все черты заострились.

– Что случилось? – резко повернулся он к Гермионе и тут же заметил, какой заплаканной она была. О нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет! Только не это, пожалуйста!

– Он умирает, – всхлипнула та.

Сознание Северуса на миг помутилось. Он крепче схватился за свой стул.

– Что? – услышал он свой собственный слабый голос.

Он опрокинул себя на край кровати и наклонился над Гарри.

– Поттер! – потряс он того за плечо. – Поттер, ты слышишь меня?!

Мальчишка не реагировал. Северус слышал, как за спиной у него снова сдавленно всхлипнула Гермиона.

– Что происходит, мисс Грейнджер? – прошептал он. – Я не понимаю…

– Гарри… – начала та и вдруг безудержно разрыдалась. Через какое-то время, с заметным усилием совладав с собой, она протянула Северусу зажатый в её руке флакон. – Вот, возьмите, – сказала он, вытирая рукой глаза и красный хлюпаюший нос. – Вы всё поймёте. Омут памяти, – добавила она еле слышно, махнув рукой куда-то в сторону. На столе в углу комнаты стояла каменная чаша, в которой уже плавала серебристая дымка.

Северус взял у девушки флакон. То, что его наполняло, было таким же серебристым и эфемерным, как и содержимое Омута.

– Что это? – спросил он, боясь услышать ответ.

– Гарри оставил, – ответила Гермиона и, поймав своими покрасневшими глазами взгляд Северуса, добавила: – специально для вас.

Она встала и подошла к выходу. В дверях она оглянулась, посмотрела на безжизненно лежавшего на кровати Поттера, окинула комнату усталым и расфокусированным взглядом и вышла, закрыв за собой дверь.

Северус снова смотрел на Гарри. Снова звал его. Снова тряс за плечо. Бесполезно, ничего не помогало, в чувство тот не приходил. Северус провёл диагностику жизненных функций с помощью специального заклинания. Сердце ещё билось в слабеющем организме, дыхание было едва заметным. Установив сигнальные чары на случай, если состояние Поттера изменится, в худшую или лучшую сторону, Северус поднялся на ноги и доковылял до стоявшего в углу комнаты стола. Магией он вновь призвал к себе стул, на этот раз твердо установив его на пол.

Северус погрузил лицо в чашу Омута, и его завертело погружение.

* * *

Он оказывается в этой же самой комнате. Поттер сидит на своей кровати, раздаётся стук в дверь, а затем в неё просовывается голова Нимфадоры Тонкс. Гарри приглашает её войти. Северус наблюдает и слушает как бы со стороны, но он знает, что эти воспоминания содержат только то, на что Гарри в то время, когда это происходило, обратил внимание. Например, Северус сейчас не может разглядеть вида за окном, а также не видит узора на обоях в комнате. Детали окружения всегда смазаны, когда смотришь на них в Омуте памяти.

– Все уже ушли? – спрашивает Поттер.

Тонкс кивает.

– Когда начнётся операция?

– Не знаю. Сигнал из поместья ещё не поступал, – отвечает та. – Рано, вообще-то ещё. Снейп вряд ли успел… – тут она замолкает и зажимает рот рукой.

– Какой сигнал, и причём здесь Снейп? – в голосе Поттера неожиданно звучит угроза. – Он что, проник к Малфоям?!

– Гарри, успокойся, – умоляет его Тонкс. – Ты не должен был этого знать! Мерлин! Я такая идиотка!

– Тонкс! – кричит Гарри. – Снейп у Малфоев?

– Да, – еле слышно отвечает та.

Комната расплывается перед глазами Северуса. Теперь он стоит в каком-то закутке дома Мюриэль – если судить по ковровой дорожке, расстеленной в коридоре. Перед ним Гарри и Кричер. Гарри сжимает в руках свёрнутую прозрачную ткань, в которой безошибочно угадывается его мантия-невидимка.

– Билл ничего не заметил? – очень тихо спрашивает он.

Домовик в ответ только качает головой.

– Кричер, это должно остаться в тайне. Скажи, как зовут домовика, которого эльфы Хогвартса больше не могут найти? – тихо спрашивает Гарри и уточняет: – Того, который помог директору.

– Этого эльфа зовут Хруст, хозяин Гарри.

– Как он выглядит?

– Старым как трухлявый пень, – квакает Кричер – смеётся.

– Слушай внимательно, Кричер… – ещё тише говорит Гарри, оглядываясь по сторонам, но никого нет, и он продолжает. – Когда ты перенесёшь меня во двор особняка Малфоев, сразу начинай кричать «Я Хруст! Свободный эльф! Что хочу, то и делаю, где хочу, там появляюсь!» Понял меня? Смотри, чтобы тебя хотя бы кто-нибудь услышал. А потом ты сразу исчезнешь, ясно? Меня никто не увидит, я буду в мантии. Все будут думать, что шум поднялся из-за тебя.

Домовик стоит, важно кивает.

А Северус наблюдает за этим и думает, что мальчишка-то его переиграл. Обошёл со всех сторон. Ох и зря же он отстранил Поттера от совещания!

Картинка вновь меняется. Перед Северусом гостиная Малфоев, на полу, возле кресла у камина безвольно лежит его собственная измученная наказанием Лорда копия, больше в комнате никого не видно. Вдруг в воздухе появляется и плавной дугой подлетает ко рту распростертого тела флакон с розоватым зельем – тем самым, помогающим снять боль после Круциатуса. На миг появляется рука и гладит лежащего Северуса по горлу, тот рефлекторно глотает – и зелье потихонечку вливается в него. Это рука Поттера.

Значит, Гарри был тогда рядом, думает Северус, значит, это он помог ему так быстро оправиться после перенесенной боли. Значит, это он поднял его в кресло, – доходит до него.

И действительно, хоть и вытянувшийся за последнее время, но не слишком-то мускулистый паренёк, сейчас, в своих воспоминаниях невидимый под мантией, с очевидным усилием медленно поднимает бесчувственное тело над полом и почти роняет в кресло. Северус чувствует стыд, и одновременно у него щемит сердце.

Вновь смена сцены: та же комната, но на этот раз вдоль стен застыли пожиратели, Волдеморт стоит спиной к нему, наблюдающему за сценой из левого угла, ближе ко входу. Нагайна свернулась огромными кольцами позади своего хозяина. Северус из воспоминаний корчится поодаль на полу, из его рта вырываются протяжные стоны. Ужасное зрелище – Северуса-наблюдателя передёргивает от него.

Маленькое смещение, и сцена неуловимо меняется: всё то же самое, Северус из воспоминаний бьётся в припадках мучительной боли на полу, но видно, что уже прошло какое-то время – люди стоят немного по-другому. Змея уползла в угол.

Северус смотрит на спину Волдеморта. И видит: рукоятка меча медленно высовывается из складок его мантии. Вдруг тот резко оборачивается и хватает воздух над этой рукояткой. Другой рукой он направляет в ту сторону палочку, и порыв ветра невероятной силы сметает прозрачный капюшон мантии-невидимки с головы Гарри Поттера. В комнате раздаётся дружный ошеломлённый вздох дюжины голосов. Бросив мучить несчастного Северуса из воспоминаний, Лорд срывает с мальчишки мантию-невидимку полностью. Тот беспомощно смотрит на него, отступая.

– Ты жив, – не то спрашивает, не то утверждает Волдеморт.

– Ага, – нервно улыбается Поттер, продолжая отступать, – меня эльфы оживили. – Он пятится и пятится к открытым дверям гостиной. – Кри…! – восклицает он, но не может закончить.

– А ну стоять! – за миг до этого ревёт Волдеморт, и на этот раз Северусу этот звериный рёв не чудится.

Рука с палочкой взлетает вверх, и Поттера будто парализовывает. Лорд шипит. Нагайна поднимает голову. Она вовсе не выглядит умирающей, как ожидает от неё Северус, учитывая, что яд василиска должен был проникнуть в её организм какое-то время назад. Может, на змей он не действует или действует медленнее – как знать?

В один миг происходят сразу две вещи: змея кидается на застывшего Поттера, а на его голове с хлопком появляется распределяющая шляпа Хогвартса. В уши бьёт вой сигнала тревоги. Падая на пол, Гарри умудряется снять шляпу с головы – он больше не обездвижен! – и через секунду выхватить оттуда меч Гриффиндора. И в тот же миг змея вонзает в его шею свои клыки, кровь брызжет во все стороны, Поттер кричит. Змея вдруг прекращает своё нападение и отступает, слабо покачиваясь и шипя. Поттер приподнимается на локтях и встаёт – он всё ещё держится на ногах.

Комната вдруг наполняется эльфами. Они начинают гоняться за пожирателями. Ещё оглушительнее воет сигнализация.

Волдеморт оглядывается вокруг, видно, как происходящее пугает его, он спешно делает какой-то жест рукой, и в этот же миг, пока тот не занят им, Гарри сносит мечом голову Нагайне. Лорд кричит, а Гарри шепчет «Авада Кедавра». Лорд падает замертво, так и не успев трансгрессировать из особняка, все барьеры с которого он только что снял.

– Кричер, – еле слышно шепчет Гарри, и домовик появляется перед ним. – Забери Снейпа. – Его голос почти неразличим на фоне сигнала тревоги, но эльф и Северус-наблюдатель его слышат.

Кричер хватает беспомощного и жалкого Северуса с пола и исчезает с ним.

Слабеющего Поттера кто-то подхватывает. Наступает чернота.

И вот Северус в лагере, смотрит как над Поттером склонилась Поппи – колдомедик из Хогвартса, рядом стоит Добби, пара человек маячат поодаль. Всё кажется очень размытым. Из ощущений – только яркий свет и холод, из видимого окружения – палатка и куст: видимо, это всё, что успел заметить Гарри, очнувшись.

Северуса выбрасывает из Омута.

* * *

Его накрыло чувство, будто сейчас он задохнётся. Грудь словно сдавило железным кольцом, невозможно было сделать ни вдоха, ни выдоха. Заставив себя успокоиться он, наконец, смог несколько раз судорожно вдохнуть.

До Северуса с неотвратимостью приближающегося поезда доходил тот факт, что Поттера укусила змея, в чьей пасти побывал яд василиска. Мальчишка был обречён… Даже если яд, судя по тому, как вела себя змея, действовал медленно, рано или поздно он непременно разрушит его тело. И он уже делал это. Может, и медленно, но неотступно, неотступно…

Не доверяя ногам, он левитировал стул обратно к кровати. Состояние Поттера не изменилось. Северус снова сел на край его постели.

Он глядел на Гарри. На героя, пожертвовавшего собой, чтобы спасти мир, и его, Северуса, никчемную жизнь. Мальчик убил Волдеморта. Он победил. Он справился.

А Северус облажался.

Облажался по полной, как говаривал его папаша.

Северус гладил плечи Гарри, его лицо, волосы, руки. Почему они были забинтованы? Яд – понял Северус. Наверное, он хватался за горло, пытаясь остановить кровь. Колдомедики наверняка уничтожили всю эту кровь заклинанием, но остановить действие яда, попавшего через кожу в организм, было невозможно. Гарри умирал. Хотя яд Нагайны был смертельным, его действие можно было остановить противоядиями. Яд же василиска противоядий не имел. Только слёзы феникса могли смыть его и обезвредить, но последний феникс улетел после гибели Альбуса, ведь фамилиар не может оставаться в мире, в котором его хозяин больше не существует – ещё одна жестокая реалия мира волшебников.

Поттера было не вернуть, – снова осознавал Северус. Мальчик умрёт, на этот раз по-настоящему. Почему! Почему! Он только обрёл его! Его дружбу, преданность. Зажмурившись, Северус упал на распростертое на кровати тело и слушал, как слабо, неровно и редко бьётся затухающее сердце. Лучше бы это был он, думал Северус. Лучше бы он сам умирал, а Поттер сидел у его постели. Пусть бы мальчишка даже рыдал над ним, – погрустит и забудет, – но только бы жил. Только бы жил!

Вдруг сердце под ухом Северуса стукнуло два раза подряд, без перебоя, и тут же в воздухе прозвенел мелодичный сигнал чар. Состояние Гарри изменилось. К лучшему ли? Пожалуйста, пусть будет к лучшему, взмолился про себя Северус, поднимаясь.

Глядя на лицо мальчика, он позвал его:

– Гарри!

Запавшие глаза того открылись. Он несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение – очков на нём не было.

– Гарри, я здесь, – проговорил Северус и не узнал свой собственный голос, таким хриплым он был. – Мне сказали… мне сказали, что ты хотел меня видеть.

Лицо мальчишки неуловимо просветлело. Мышцы вокруг глаз расслабились, губы расплылись в кривоватой улыбке. Они зашевелились – Гарри что-то говорил, но ни звука не вылетало из его рта. Тогда он требовательно зашевелил рукой над одеялом. Северус не знал, правильно ли он понял намёк, но мягко сжал своими руками замотанные кисти Гарри. Тот прикрыл глаза и, как показалось Северусу, счастливо вздохнул. Северус смотрел на него, не отрываясь, смотрел во все глаза.

Полежав так пару мгновений, Гарри снова приподнял воспалённые веки и всмотрелся в глаза Северуса. Зрачки его были расширены, и он буквально втянул Северуса в своё сознание. Северус послушно провалился в глубину глаз.

Его окружила тьма. Все прошлые мысли и чувства отступили из сознания Гарри, больше не мелькали картинки, как тогда, миллион лет назад, в директорском кабинете Хогвартса, не тянула Северуса вниз глубина воспоминаний. В этот раз было только здесь и сейчас.

Он услышал в своей голове голос Гарри. Тот позвал его по имени:

– Северус.

Он увидел как руки Гарри, здоровые, не забинтованные, потянулись к нему. Гарри обнял его, прижался и стоял молча, а потом вдруг отнял голову от плеча Северуса и посмотрел ему в лицо. Зелёными, ясными глазами. И улыбнулся. И стал гладить Северуса по голове, очень нежно, как мама – и вдруг его образ стал таять.

И Северус снова сидел на кровати и смотрел на серое лицо Поттера, в его запавшие глаза. Глаза, в которых гасла искра жизни. И вот они уже были совсем пустые и смотрели на него стеклянными пуговицами, а Северус… не понимал…

...

Капля упала ему на тыльную сторону ладони. Ещё одна.

Северус очнулся от своего оцепенения. Встал на ватных ногах, вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь.


	19. Chapter 19

Он не помнил, как отыскал Гермиону и сообщил ей… о Гарри. Не помнил, что делал дальше. Его нашёл Кричер. Появился перед ним и сообщил, что он теперь служит ему, что «хозяин Гарри» завещал дом Блэков в его собственность. Так дурно на душе у Северуса не было ещё никогда. Кажется, он попросил домовика убить его. Кажется, тот отказался.

Приходил Кингсли. Благодарил за успешно выполненную миссию, сожалел о Поттере. Рассказывал об освобождённых пленниках подвала, о том, скольких пожирателей удалось поймать, и о переменах в министерстве. Северус слушал его вполуха. О чём он думал тогда? Кажется, о какой-то ерунде. О том, что домашние эльфы совсем распоясались, и что нет никакого смысла заключать с ними контракт, раз они не выполняют приказов своих вновь обретённых хозяев – что-то, про Кричера, и про Хруста, и про Добби. Где был, кстати, свободный домовик всё это время? Почему Северус ничего о нём уже так давно не слышал? Кажется, он спросил об этом у Кингсли. И кажется, тот сказал, что тот уехал в другую страну. Уехал? Что ж, бывает. Пусть, уехал.

Приходила Минерва, пожурила за беспорядок, в котором он оставил свой рабочий кабинет, просила поскорее возвращаться к своим обязанностям, потому что новый год уже настал и занятия в Хогвартсе начнутся уже завтра, и она не может разорваться между преподаванием и административными обязанностями, и что-то ещё говорила про учеников, пропустивших полгода, и про тех, кто взял вдруг и ушёл из Хогвартса. Кажется, последние были все сплошь из Слизерина. Северус, кажется, тогда смеялся. Минерва, помнится, испугалась.

На третий день Северусу полегчало.

Вернее, ему сказали, что это был третий день – сам бы он ни за что не вспомнил.

Он присутствовал на похоронах. С самыми большими почестями хоронили Гарри.

Потом были тихие частные похороны: Люпина, Чарли Уизли, Дирка Крессвелла, каких-то знакомых Дингла. Северус побывал на всех. Что-то гнало его туда – присутствовать чёрной тенью среди плачущей родни, отдавая дань последнего уважения тем, кто выполнил свой долг и помог стране вернуться к нормальному существованию.

Среди орденцев и их помощников погибших оказалось не так уж и много: неожиданная помощь эльфов, организованная, как оказалось, Добби, спасла многие жизни, да и роль охотников, а не добычи позволяла иной раз отступать и не попадаться под смертельное проклятие опасных преступников, коими теперь считались преследуемые слуги Лорда.

Отловленных пожирателей ждал суд и заключение в Азкабане. Северус слышал толки, что новое правительство, временно возглавляемое Кингсли Бруствером, собиралось отказаться от «услуг» дементоров в тюрьме, и про себя усмехался. Как они тогда собирались держать их в узде? Решили, быть может, избавиться от всех и сразу? Северус знал, что это было невозможно. Эйлин, его мать, рассказывала ему много темных историй про дементоров. Он знал секрет появления на свет этих тварей, «высасывающих жизненные силы и счастливые воспоминания человека»: если будет на свете хотя бы один волшебник, страдающий от тяжёлых воспоминаний, значит, будут и дементоры.

Они являлись порождениями магии самих волшебников.

Никто в здравом уме, конечно же, не стал бы создавать подобных тварей специально, но ведь существовали и стихийные проявления магии. В минуты, когда не обладающий достаточной концентрацией и властью над магической энергией волшебник видел кошмар, появлялся на свет ещё один дементор. Поначалу он был слаб и полностью зависел от воли породившего его хозяина. Как пиявка, он присасывался к нему и, еле видимый, везде бродил с ним. И если у того хватало сил жить нормальной жизнью, радоваться и надеяться на лучшее, то дементор отрывался от него. Ведь это только так говорилось, что дементоры высасывают счастливые воспоминания. На самом же деле, им были нужны только негативные эмоции. А радость и счастье они ненавидели, и сильные, окрепшие дементоры могли прогонять подобные чувства из тех, чьим несчастьем они решили подпитаться. Человек сам забывал всё радостное, что с ним когда-то случилось, а всё темное и плохое прочно селилось в его голове, уже на радость дементорам. Они способны были питаться также и депрессией магглов, но те не могли сами их породить. Дементоры были магическими созданиями.

Маленькие дети, несущие в себе магию, часто порождали дементоров – своими страхами и печалями. Но, как правило, будучи жизнерадостными созданиями, они сами же этих дементоров и заставляли исчезнуть: присосавшаяся пиявка, не получая свою порцию негативных эмоций, растворялась в небытие. Но если ребенок страдал от душевных болезней или находился по-настоящему в тяжёлых условиях, в которых радость бывала редким гостем, дементор креп, уплотнялся и мог даже погубить дитя, если не вмешивались взрослые волшебники.

Обо всём этом знали немногие, насколько было известно Северусу, и миф о высасывании дементорами души крепко засел в общественном сознании. Но, конечно же, никакую душу дементоры не высасывали. Просто при неконтролируемом воздействии они могли разрушить память человека настолько, что от нее не оставалось ничего, что делало бы его хоть сколько-нибудь уникальным. Оставался лишь двигающийся организм, способный к жизнедеятельности, и даже к размножению, но не способный узнавать старое, запоминать новое, и вообще хоть как-то мыслить. Такой организм не способен был заботиться о себе.

Сам Северус в не самые приятные свои детские годы наплодил с десяток дементоров. Но ни один из них не окреп настолько, чтобы зажить самостоятельно. Северус всегда отличался пытливым умом, и как бы тяжело ему ни приходилось из-за обид, наносимых ему его ближайшим окружением, он находил то, чему он мог радоваться, даже если в глубине души и держал на обидчиков зло. Он радовался новым выученным заклинаниям, а их осваивать он начал под присмотром матери с малых лет; радовался, когда ему удавалось удрать из дома, где бушевал отец, и мать ничем не уступала ему в этом деле; радовался солнцу. Да, он умел тогда просто радоваться солнцу.

Теперь с этим было сложнее. И если бы Северус не был опытным волшебником, способным даже во сне контролировать свою магию, новый отряд дементоров (или, может быть, косяк, а может быть, и стадо – кто знает, как это правильно называется), непременно появился бы на свет, и наверное сгубил бы его с концами: Северус потерял способность вызывать своего патронуса.

Дело было не в том, что он больше не мог вспомнить никаких счастливых мгновений из своей, надо сказать, в целом, не слишком счастливой жизни. Дело было в том, что он утратил надежду на лучшее. Всё, что было важно для Северуса, всё, на что он надеялся, было теперь позади и покинуло его. Впереди уже ничего не ждало. Ни надежд, ни чаяний у Северуса больше не осталось.

Может быть, когда-нибудь в будущем он и найдёт что-то настолько важное для себя, что позволит ему снова надеяться на что-то светлое. Теперь же он мог только смотреть на то, что происходило вокруг, не испытывая особой радости – разве что удовлетворение – и ни на что особо не рассчитывая.

Короче говоря, он стал практически беспомощным перед дементорами. Дементора прогоняла радость. А патронуса, который был сосредоточением этой радости, помогала вызвать надежда.

Северус завершил свою карьеру директора Хогвартса, официально передав эти обязанности Минерве. Замок принял её как новую директрису без всяких проблем. Северус поселился в доме на площади Гримо, завещанном ему Поттером, Кричер готовил ему еду. Северус нанял Хруста себе в помощники и варил с ним зелья. Он брался за самые сложные рецепты и часто дорабатывал их.

Жизнь должна была быть наполнена хоть каким-то смыслом. Северус находил отдушину в том, что бросал себе вызов и упрямо двигался к цели, какой бы сложной она ни казалась. Даже если создаваемое или улучшаемое им зелье было никому не нужно, Северусу важно было только это – преодоление трудностей. Как только цель была достигнута и зелье сварено, он очень быстро терял к нему интерес – разве что ещё пару раз создавал его с самого начала, чтобы ещё раз проверить правильность рецептуры и подробно её записать. Если зелье было полезным, созданный или улучшенный рецепт у него выкупали за большие деньги, если нет – что ж, рецепт пылился где-нибудь в подвале дома, куда его утаскивал Кричер. Выкинуть свои наработки Северус всё-таки не решался.

По-началу, в первое время после победы его долго таскали по судам. Самое первое слушание было посвящено его собственной персоне. Иск ему выставила никто иная, как незабвенная Долорес Амбридж. Чего уж она хотела тогда добиться – Мерлин её знает. Возможно рассчитывала, разоблачив такого негодяя, как Снейп, самой выйти сухой из воды? Однако его тогда быстренько оправдали, а Амбридж предьявили обвинение в превышении служебных полномочий с применением насилия в бытность её инспектором и директором Хогвартса и позже – когда она уже служила министерству Волдеморта, а также в смерти невинных людей, которых она сама лично отправила в то время в тюрьму. Дамочка загремела в Азкабан, куда хотела упечь Северуса.

Другими слушаниями были дела пожирателей. Некоторых из них суд – не без помощи Северуса – не стал приговаривать к Азкабану, а назначил им административные штрафы, сместил с занимаемых должностей и запретил покидать страну, наложив в придачу на них самих и на их собственность различные ограничивающие заклинания. Подобная судьба постигла, например, Малфоев, которые, несмотря на, казалось бы, рьяную службу Люциуса Волдеморту, не совершили и не способствовали лично ни одному убийству, которые имели место быть в их собственном доме или совершались где-либо ещё, в их присутствии или нет.

Люциус на суде смотрел на Северуса холодно и отстраненно, но как бывший его товарищ, почти друг, Северус знал, что тот конечно был рад, что избежал тюрьмы, пусть и таким способом – лишившись свободы в другом.

Драко был оправдан по всем статьям, как несовершеннолетний, втянутый в опасную группировку собственными родителями, которого, к тому же, принуждали к совершению преступления шантажом, и который вышеупомянутого преступления не совершил. Невозможность выйти из числа пожирателей смерти Северус подтверждал неоднократно, убеждая и присяжных, и судью, и публику, что однажды вступив в ряды сторонников Тёмного Лорда, волшебник имел небогатый выбор: либо служить ему, либо – если ему была дорога собственная жизнь – хотя бы делать вид, что служит, причём делать это достаточно убедительно.

Питера Петтигрю, судили с особым пристрастием. Северус, закончив с дачей необходимых показаний, поспешил тогда покинуть зал суда как можно скорее. Ни к чему ему были лишние напоминания о роли того в смерти Лили и возрождении Волдеморта с участием покойного ныне героя всея магической Британии Гарри Поттера.

Северус ушёл в тот день домой, и даже начатое им ранее зелье доварить не смог. Принял эликсир сна без сновидений и отключился.

Белла учудила, когда попала за решетку. Вызвала своей тоской по ушедшему из жизни Тёмному Лорду целую толпу дементоров (почему никто не понял, что она сама их создала? Северус просто не мог осознать непроходимой тупости некоторых волшебников), а потом истаяла под их неусыпным вниманием. Когда тюремщик обнаружил её в камере в окружении этой толпы и разогнал чудищ, было уже поздно что-то исправить – от человека в её теле мало что осталось. Нарцисса, наверное, плакала. Она любила свою сестру, видимо, помнила ещё, какой та была до встречи с Томом Риддлом.

Все эти суды, встречи и неприятные известия не добавляли Северусу личной радости. Так он и жил, стараясь по возможности спрятаться от этой самой жизни, погружаясь в свою головоломную работу.

Иногда его навещали: когда приходила Минерва, а когда и Грейнджер с Уизли. По-началу и Кингсли тоже, но после того, как он стал полноценным министром, времени на Северуса ему стало катастрофически не хватать – ну и скатертью дорожка, не больно-то хотелось видеть его рожу и распивать с ним притащенную им дорогущую выпивку.

Гости эти рассказывали Северусу всякое. Например, что Тонкс назвала своего сына Гарри. Видимо ничего более глупого она придумать не смогла: не только погибшего мужа не уважила, так ещё и судьбу ребёнку, можно сказать, испортила – назвала в честь всенародного героя, к смерти которого сама же приложила руку (точнее, не в меру болтливый язычок). Северус не судил её, он знал, как ей было тяжело. Он помнил, каково это – нести груз ответственности за чью-либо смерть.

Жизнь двигалась своим чередом. У семейства Уизли неслыханными темпами плодились потомки, в Хогвартс требовались преподаватели, желательно с опытом, пресса придумывала себе новых мальчиков для битья (Северус так им и не стал: после того памятного суда с Долорес, о нём все издания предпочитали либо молчать, либо писать только хорошее, боясь обрушить на себя гнев той или иной влиятельной персоны, у которой Северус по какой-то непонятной причине числился в друзьях).

Добби действительно подался в другую страну. После того, как он надел на голову Поттеру Распределяющую шляпу – а сделал это именно он, ведь он был на собрании и знал, как она работает; он вообще очень много чего узнал с тех пор, как связался с Северусом – так вот, после того, как он надел шляпу на Поттера, заодно при этом сняв с него обездвиживающее заклинание, благодаря чему тот и прикончил Волдеморта, он, вроде как, и сам сделался чуть ли не национальным героем. Причём живым. Скромный эльф не потерпел к себе повышенного внимания, не дал славе вскружить себе голову и пару дней оставался в среде своих сородичей.

Но не по душе ему были настроения британских эльфов, привыкших к отсутствию свободы и хронически её не желавших. Вот он и сбежал от них в другую страну. А зря, думал Северус. Своим примером здесь он мог бы потихоньку настроить подрастающее поколение эльфят на волну стремления к большему и таким образом постепенно вывести народ эльфов из многовековой апатии.

Эльфы Хогвартса, вправду сказать, после того, что они совершили, уже немного иначе смотрели на своё подчинённое положение. Им тоже досталось немало почестей в благодарность за помощь в поиске государственных преступников. Некоторые после этого начали отпрашиваться в отпуск – на один день в году. Это было, конечно не много, но всё-таки, первый шаг к изменениям в этом направлении был сделан. Остальное могло показать только время. И вряд ли что-то существенное могло произойти при его жизни, думалось Северусу.

* * *

Однажды Северус нашёл флакон с воспоминаниями Гарри Поттера, который ему передала мисс Грейнджер в тот день, тридцатого декабря тысяча девятьсот девяносто седьмого года. Теперь она была, конечно уже миссис Уизли, и у них с Роном недавно родился их третий ребенок, которого они назвали Альбусом (из всех имен… – хотя какая ему была, собственно, разница).

Тогда, давно, придя в себя после умопомешательства, вызванного пытками и… последовавшими за этим событиями, Северус обнаружил этот флакон у себя в кармане, но так и не решился посмотреть оставленные только ему одному воспоминания, со временем и вовсе велев Кричеру запрятать флакон куда подальше.

Теперь же Северус освобождал одну комнату от разного хлама – готовил её к визиту гостей, _некоторые_ из которых в последнее время стали изъявлять желание остаться переночевать.

Гарри Люпин подрастал и в прошлом году пошел в Хогвартс. Как заявила Тонкс, нагрянувшая однажды к нему домой без всякого приглашения или предварительного письма, как требовала того элементарная вежливость, мальчишка в школе просто влюбился в зелья и требовал от матери и бабки с дедом дополнительных, летних занятий этим видом «искусства» как, с её слов, он называл зельеварение. Поскольку она работала – по-прежнему, в Аврорате, – а родители её в зельях были не слишком сильны, она, конечно же решила, что сиделкой её ребёнку должен стать именно Северус, раз у него больше не было помощника в виде спятившего эльфа, который последние пару лет, перед тем как приказать долго жить, не то что не помогал, а откровенно мешал Северусу заниматься своим делом. Кричер, слава Мерлину, тогда ещё держался, иначе кто бы убирал за Хрустом разведенную «нечистоплотность» – слова Кричера, между прочим. «На себя бы поглядел, пенёк трухлявый!» – ох и ругались же эти два эльфа друг с другом.

Однако помощника Северусу действительно не хватало, Кричер, который с хозяйством ещё худо-бедно справлялся, в лаборатории был тем самым пресловутым слоном в посудной лавке, и Северус быстренько отказался от идеи заменить отдавшего эльфийским богам душу Хруста на его сородича, коллегу и непримиримого противника.

Кричер тоже заскучал один в доме с Северусом. Стал снова наведываться к своей старой хозяйке, портрет которой, к слову, Северус сумел-таки снять со стены – сварив чрезвычайно сложное в изготовлении зелье, разрушающее заклинание вечного приклеивания – и отправил в изгнание в подвал, подальше от своих ушей: больно уж громко верещала. Так вот, Северусу был нужен помощник, Кричеру – новый объект заботы и наточки совсем равязавшегося под старость лет языка. Решение было принято – к ним стал наведываться двенадцатилетний мальчик, который со временем так обнаглел, что и вовсе уходить домой ночевать не хотел.

Ну ничего, думал Северус, разбирая наваленный в кучу древний хлам, оставшийся от предыдущих хозяев – когда Северус переезжал в этот дом, он и не подумал разбирать комнаты, кроме той, в которой ночевал сам, и двух других, где устроил склад и лабораторию, – скоро каникулы закончатся, и пацану (так он его и называл – «пацан») придется уехать в школу, и будет эта комната снова просто пустым, никому не нужным, лишним помещением.

И тут он наткнулся на него.

Пузырёк светился мягким серебристым светом, ничуть не потускнев с годами, будто и вовсе не было этих самых лет. По сути, для хранившихся в нём скопированных из головы воспоминаний, время не играло никакого значения. Их существование поддерживала магия. Только с её окончательным выветриванием эти туманно-жемчужные нити – казавшиеся иногда жидкостью, иногда газом, а чаще всего тем и другим одновременно – исчезнут навсегда.

И Северус не выдержал.

Приказав Кричеру никого не пускать в библиотеку, – хотя кого тот мог туда не пустить, Северус и сам понимал не очень чётко, – он достал из тайника в стене тяжёлую каменную чашу Омута памяти, о которой знал давно, ещё с тех пор, как посещал этот дом при жизни Сириуса Блэка, но пользоваться которой никогда не собирался.

Слив содержимое флакона в Омут, Северус с трепетным волнением, которое трудно было подавить, погрузил лицо в заклубившийся туман.

...

Упав на дно, он встретился взглядом с Гарри Поттером. С тем самым Гарри, семнадцатилетним подростком, которого Северус когда-то знал, чью жизнь он много лет защищал и к которому так безответственно привязался за каких-то пару дней, ярким росчерком поделивших его жизнь на «до» и «после». Он знал, что то чувство было взаимным. Не будь это так, возможно взрослый мужчина по имени Гарри Поттер водил бы к нему сейчас на частные уроки своих несносных отпрысков. Но этого не происходило, да и не могло произойти. Гарри остался там, в прошлом.

А ещё здесь – в оставленных им самим воспоминаниях.

Всё, что знал Северус о том как работает Омут памяти, сейчас ему не могло пригодиться. Объяснить то, что он видел перед собой, он не мог.

Перед ним стоял Гарри, собственной персоной, смотрел ему, Северусу –незримому пришельцу, попавшему в мир прошлого, – прямо в глаза и говорил с ним.

Понимание пришло позже. Когда Северус уже вынырнул из воспоминаний, да и то не сразу – сразу о таком он подумать бы не смог: воспоминание разбередило все его старые раны. Причину происходящего там, на дне чаши, он понял уже спустя несколько дней: создавая эти воспоминания, Поттер говорил с зеркалом. Возможно он представлял на месте своего отражения Северуса, поэтому при погружении тому всё и казалось таким реальным. Когда Северус это понял, всё встало на свои места и пазл сложился.

Но до этого оставалось несколько дней. Сейчас же, на дне каменной чаши, перед Северусом совершалось таинство. Необъяснимое и прекрасное.

Как тогда, при последнем их сеансе легилименции, здесь были только они – Северус и Гарри. Вокруг них не было ничего, кроме тьмы, даже пола под ногами не было. Северус вообще не понимал, стоит он, сидит, лежит или падает – он не испытывал никаких ощущений, связанных с гравитацией. Зато хорошо видел – Гарри, с забинтованной шеей и руками. Слышал – голос Гарри, тихий и хрипловатый. И кажется даже чувствовал запахи – лекарств и чего-то другого, знакомого, тёплого.

«Северус, – говорил Гарри, – я не знаю получится ли у меня так…»

«Прости меня.»

«Прости, что не послушался тебя.»

«Я теперь уже понял, что тебе всё-таки удалось отправить Нагайну.»

«Теперь я знаю, что она уже умирала тогда.»

«Она умирала бы так же медленно и неотвратимо, как сейчас это делаю я.»

«Но я совсем не жалею, что пришёл за тобой туда.»

«И не жалею… что так вышло.»

«Если бы я не пришёл, ты бы наверное, погиб…»

«Прощай, Северус.»

«Как жаль, что мы так и не смогли увидеться.»

«Но я, наверное, не смогу ждать дольше.»

«Я чувствую, что моё время подходит к концу.»

«Мне словно больше нет места в этом мире, понимаешь?»

«В этой реальности.»

«Возможно, в другой, если они существуют…»

«Я слышал однажды, что, может, они всё-таки есть.»

«Возможно, в какой-то из них у нас с тобой все получилось!»

«Мы победили, и никто не умер.»

«Так здорово об этом думать, правда?»

Гарри надолго замолчал, стоял – или сидел? – кусая губу.

«Я так рад, что узнал тебя», – наконец продолжил он.

«Узнал, каким ты можешь быть весёлым… и клёвым…»

Он вдруг кинулся вперёд и заговорил Северусу на ухо жарким шёпотом.

«Ты живи, Северус, хорошо?»

«Живи!»

«И, пожалуйста, будь счастлив!»

…

Резко осознав себя сидящим за столом библиотеки бывшего родового гнезда Блэков, Северус долго не мог прийти в себя.

Щёки щипало. Пошатываясь он отошёл к окну.

Вновь вспомнив и будто заново пережив тот ужасный день, он снова и снова осознавал, что Гарри Поттера больше нет в этом мире.

Его нет…

И никогда больше не будет.


End file.
